Bodas de fogo
by NatSalvatore
Summary: Adaptação: Diziam que o misterioso Cavaleiro Vermelho não era um simples mortal. Que fizera um pacto com demônio, em troca de se tornar um guerreiro invencível. Isabella, porém, podia sentir com todo o seu ser que as sombras do enigmático e fascinante Edward ocultavam um segredo muito mais profundo...
1. Sinopse

**_Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Deborah Simmons a mim só pertence essa adaptação_**

* * *

_Diziam que o misterioso Cavaleiro Vermelho não era um simples mortal. Que fizera um pacto com demônio, em troca de se tornar um guerreiro invencível. Isabella, porém, podia sentir com todo o seu ser que as sombras do enigmático e fascinante Edward ocultavam um segredo muito mais profundo..._

___Feito um vendaval, Isabella invadiu o castelo de Masen para reivindicar o Cavaleiro Vermelho como marido! E Edward percebeu que sua vida mudaria para sempre. Mas uma mulher tão ardente e cheia de luz iria aceitar viver uma paixão envolta pelas trevas?_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**CAPITULO UM**_

Isabella sentia-se como um verdadeiro presente de Natal! Ou talvez uma iguaria deliciosa, aguardando o momento de ser devorada pelos cavaleiros famintos que se moviam lá embaixo como um punhado de cães raivosos e famintos. Todos, sem exceção, tinham se empanturrado de vinho, cerveja e comida. Agora pareciam ansiosos para receber um prêmio especial. Até se poderia pensar que as festas de fim de ano já haviam chegado, tal a maneira como se banqueteava aqui, na corte do rei Carlisle.

A cena lhe causava tamanha aversão que Isabella não conseguiu controlar a expressão nauseada do rosto. Porém ao perceber a aproximação de sua aia, virou-se imediatamente de costas. Não queria ser vista assim, vulnerável e impotente, quando sempre soubera enfrentar qualquer situação. Mas Alice, tendo carregado-a no colo desde que nascera e a acompanhado ao longo da vida, podia reconhecer o estado de ânimo que a dominava a distância.

- Que foi, minha lady? - a mulher indagou baixinho.

- Que foi? Isabella sorriu amarga, a voz normal mente melodiosa vibrando de raiva e desprezo. – Sinto-me o prêmio de um torneio, toda embrulhada e enfeitada - num gesto irritado, passou a mão pelo ves tido bordado e pela capa debruada de arminho -, espe rando ser entregue ao vencedor.

- Minha lady... - Alice sussurrou, o tom aflito implorando cautela.

Impaciente, Isabella cortou-a no meio da frase.

- Nestes últimos meses, desde a morte de meu pai, nossas terras só têm feito prosperar sob a minha direção. Entretanto, em vez de receber uma recompensa pelos meus esforços, parece que eu serei a recompensa dada a algum patife imundo, louco por dinheiro. E tudo isso ape nas porque nosso bom rei decidiu assim.

- Minha senhora! - a aia protestou chocada.

- Não é justo - Isabella reclamou pela enésima vez.

Não importava o quão bem administrava as propriedades que lhe haviam sido deixadas pelo pai, ou quantos pre tendentes conseguira recusar, ou quantas colheitas fartas extraíra das plantações, ou como a vida em seu castelo transcorria calma e serena, na santa paz de Deus. Pois todos esses resultados espetaculares tinham sido em vão. Em menos de um ano o rei lhe enviara uma intimação, ordenando-lhe casar-se.

- Pare de se lamuriar. Podia ser pior. Pelo menos você poderá escolher o próprio marido. E dentre todos os cavaleiros mais nobres do reino, diga-se de passagem.

- Ha! Grande coisa! Essa honra me foi concedida apenas porque tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo privilégio. Ou por acaso você acha que o rei me permitiu escolher porque me estima profundamente?

- Chega - Alice tornou a avisar. - Pare com essa conversa tola e perigosa e fique quieta. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, comporte-se e faça a opção com sabedoria, usando a cabeça em vez do mau-humor.

Isabella sorriu de leve, sem se ofender com as palavras da serva. Além de Alice ter sido mais do que uma ver dadeira mãe ao longo do tempo, era impossível conter a língua da velha senhora, mesmo se tentasse.

-Não se preocupe. Vou escolher com sabedoria. Aliás, tenho um bom plano.

Horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir, Alice deu um passo para trás.

- Oh, Deus tenha piedade de nós! - Os anos de experiência lhe haviam ensinado que os planos da sua ama sempre acabavam em grandes confusões. À beira do pânico, juntou as mãos numa súplica angustiada. Minha lady, por favor, deixe suas idéias mirabolantes de lado. Esqueça os planos arriscados. São perigosos.

- Estou apenas aceitando o seu conselho - ela respondeu docemente, um brilho malicioso no olhar. – Vou decidir com sabedoria. O rei me deu liberdade para escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino, não é? Ele disse que eu posso optar por qualquer um de seus cavaleiros. E isso inclui todo o reino, certo? Isabella fez uma pausa, ignorando a expressão confusa da serva.

- Minha lady...

- Portanto já tomei uma decisão.

O sorriso vitorioso iluminando o rosto angelical não era um bom sinal, Alice pensou temendo pela sorte da ama. Desde o berço, Isabella Swan demonstrara possuir uma personalidade marcante e o fato de ter crescido na companhia de três irmãos, sem a mãe por perto para lhe incutir maneiras delicadas, só fizera acentuar o caráter destemido. Agora, depois da morte dos dois rapazes mais velhos por causa de uma febre, do terceiro ter sido morto durante a última Cruzada e do pai haver falecido recentemente, Isabella se tornara a única sobrevivente da família Swan. Ela provara ser mais resistente, forte e inteligente do que qualquer um deles, além de mais teimosa e cabeça-dura também.

No fundo do coração, a velha criada acreditava que o casamento com um homem decente iria fazer bem à sua protegida. Ser guiada por uma mão firme, mas gentil, conceber filhos e criá-los, poderia contribuir para trazer à tona a natureza suave da jovem. Talvez o decreto do rei Carlisle fosse mesmo para o bem. Afinal Isabella já completara dezessete anos e até o momento não demonstrara qualquer interesse em procurar um marido. O único problema era que se esquecera de levar em consideração a natureza determinada daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

- E se ele não aprovar a minha opção, presumo que ficarei livre para voltar para casa - Isabella concluiu com um ar triunfante.

Alice tentava raciocinar rapidamente, procurando entender que plano seria esse. Por algum motivo obscuro, sua senhora acreditava que o rei lhe negaria permissão para casar-se com o cavaleiro escolhido.

- Minha lady, você não teria coragem de selecionar um homem já casado?!

- Não! Eu sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade juro! - Isabella ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, como se considerando tal alternativa. Então descartou a idéia. - Não, não creio que Carlisle aceitasse um caso assim. Mas ele será contra a minha escolha. Terá que ser!

A velha criada inspirou fundo preparando-se para ou vir o pior. Precisava saber o resto da história, embora tivesse certeza de que não iria gostar nada do que estava para escutar.

- E quem será o eleito? - indagou ansiosa.

Experimentando a primeira sensação positiva do dia, Isabella passeou o olhar desdenhoso vagarosamente pelos cavaleiros lá embaixo antes de fitara aia.

- Vou escolher o barão Cullen. - Cheia de expectativa, aguardou a reação de Alice, que com certeza iria cumprimentá-la pela demonstração de engenho e inteligência. Entretanto, em vez de palavras de admiração, a criada só teve tempo de: arregalar os olhos antes de cair desmaiada no chão.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça e jogou os ombros para trás ao entrar no salão agora vazio, à exceção de Carlisle, da rainha, alguns poucos servos e conselheiros. O rei tinha concedido a graça de uma audiência em particular, porém não sabia se devia considerar a atitude uma bênção ou uma maldição. Se Carlisle pretendesse contrariar a sua decisão, com certeza seria mais difícil fazê-lo na frente de muitas pessoas. Já perante um grupo pequeno... Não, não queria pensar em derrota. Um guerreiro nunca se deixa abater.

O rei ainda era um homem bonito. Alto, pernas longas, cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Contudo Isabella se ajoelhou diante dele sem a menor emoção. Jamais se sentira atraí da por qualquer homem.

- Boa noite, Isabella Swan. Espero que você tenha apreciado sua estada na corte.

- Sim, claro, meu lorde - ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

- Também espero que tenha usado seu tempo de ma neira sensata para escolher um marido dentre meus cavaleiros reunidos aqui. - a rei sorriu, como se a situação o divertisse.

- Meu lorde não limitou a seleção dentre os que se encontravam presentes na corte - Isabella falou procurando manter-se calma. - Posso me casar com qualquer um de seus cavaleiros, não posso?

Embora surpreso, Carlisle concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Apesar de firmemente decidida a levar o plano até o fim, parecia cada vez mais difícil pronunciar o nome do eleito. Foi com muito esforço que as palavras ganharam vida.

- Então escolho para marido o barão Cullen, de Masen.

O anúncio teve o efeito esperado. As pessoas ao redor não fizeram a menor questão de disfarçar o choque que sua escolha causara e logo os comentários, sempre asso ciados ao barão, enchiam o ar.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho... o próprio diabo encarnado... feiticeiro... praticante da magia negra... – sussurravam vozes anônimas.

Embora Isabella já tivesse escutado todos esses rumo res antes, as palavras a desassossegavam mais agora porque, de certa forma, lhe diziam respeito.

Determinada a não se deixar abater, ergueu a cabeça e fitou cada um dos presentes com altivez. Todos a olhavam horrorizados. Todos, exceto o rei e sua esposa, é claro. Carlisle conseguiu disfarçar a raiva rapidamente e Isabella conteve um sorriso triunfal. Se o rei estava zangado, era porque se sabia derrotado. E é claro que não poderia voltar atrás na palavra empenhada, ficando portanto obrigado a liberá-la do compromisso de arrumar um marido.

Quando estava a ponto de dizer algo, Carlisle foi interrompido pela esposa, que lhe sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido. Talvez a rainha estivesse tentando apaziguá -lo, Isabella pensou esperançosa. Afinal Esme sempre fora considerada uma influência benéfica sobre a personalidade rígida do prestasse atenção à esposa, o rei mantinha os olhos azuis fixos em Isabella. Aquele olhar penetrante dava a impressão de enxergá-la por dentro, medindo suas forças e fraquezas, avaliando-a, desvendando-lhe os segredos da alma. Por fim Carlisle começou a rir. Isabella respirou aliviada, certa de que o rei achava tudo muito engraçado. Claro que sairia daquela audiência vitoriosa.

Logo poderia ir para casa como uma mulher livre!

- Pois então que seja! - Carlisle falou em alto e bom som. - Cullen é o escolhido.

Isabella quase não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Estava certa de que sua escolha seria contestada ou que, pelo menos, fosse forçada a selecionar outro pre tendente. Mas nunca, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que o rei a deixaria casar-se com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, um recluso capaz de fechar as portas de seu castelo a todos os que viviam do lado de fora das muralhas sombrias que cercavam a propriedade. Por um instante ela sentiu o chão fugir sob os pés, porém manteve-se firme.

Carlisle apenas sorriu diante de seu assombro. Obviamente a tentativa de trapaceá-lo acabara desagradando-o e ele não hesitaria em puni-la pelo comportamento ultrajante. Oh, Deus, Alice tinha razão. Conseguira se me ter numa enrascada ainda maior do que antes... a não ser que... a não ser que...

- Muito naturalmente eu esperava que sua escolha recaísse sobre um dos barões que lhe foram apresentados durante sua estada aqui. Porém, como você mesma fez questão de ressaltar, dei-lhe permissão para selecionar um marido dentre todos os meus cavaleiros. Sua esco lha foi incomum, inesperada, e Cullen é alguém que eu não iria sugerir. Entretanto não vejo motivo para negar esse desejo de seu coração. - As palavras do rei exalavam um sarcasmo sutil, fazendo-a estremecer. - De qualquer maneira acho que você fará bem a Cullen. Um anjo de luz para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez você consiga domá-lo, hein? - A pergunta fora feita à audiência, que não hesitou em rir nervosamente.

Esme sorriu serena e Isabella logo percebeu que não teria ajuda feminina naquela questão delicada.

- Muito bem, então - o rei concluiu satisfeito. que sua jornada seja tranqüila. Pode partir amanhã mes mo e chegará a Masen antes do Natal.

Isabella não sabia o que dizer. Partir tão cedo assim? Com muita dificuldade conseguiu se recompor o suficiente para murmurar agradecimentos vazios. Então fez uma mesura e saiu do salão, ainda sem conseguir acreditar que estava para se casar com um homem de quem conhecia apenas a fama e os rumores assustadores que o cercavam.

Isabella Swan estava arrumando a bagagem quando Alice apareceu.

- E então, minha lady? - a aia perguntou trêmula, a respiração suspensa.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se e continuou ajeitando os vestidos dentro do baú.

Partimos amanhã de manhã... para Masen.

A Serva começou a se lamentar baixinho, como se entoando um canto fúnebre. Por fim Isabella voltou-se para fitá-la.

Por favor, não me venha com essa história de desmaiar de novo. Tenho outras coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar levantando-a do chão.

Mas, minha lady, por quê? Por que você foi escolher aquele monstro, quando na corte estavam reunidos os cavaleiros mais bonitos do reino?

Apesar de bonitos, todos agiriam como meu dono, Isabella pensou irritada. Nunca em sua vida se submetera a um senhor. Seu pai e seus irmãos sempre a tinham deixado entregue a si mesma. Jamais fora forçada a cum prir ordens de terceiros, a seguir outras inclinações que não fossem as próprias. Portanto não pretendia começar agora, decidiu guardando os chinelos com raiva.

- Mas Cullen! - Alice fez o sinal da cruz. Ele é o mal encarnado! Dizem que é alquimista, prati cante de magia negra, um adorador... do diabo! E por isso que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho, porque tem parte com o demônio! E agora que se enfurnou em Masen, recusa-se a sair das suas terras. Porém manda buscar magos e feiticeiros para aprender os segredos da magia. Depois descarta-los e conjura os espíritos para realizar seus propósitos negros. Dizem que aqueles que entram em seu covil... jamais retornam. - Alice baixou a cabeça como se não suportasse o peso do que acabara de dizer.

Percebendo o pavor da criada, Isabella abraçou-a carinhosamente.

- Rumores! Quanta bobagem! Todos os grandes ca valeiros costumam alimentar lendas sobre si mesmos com o objetivo de despertar medo no coração de seus inimigos. Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é um mortal comum. Você vai ver. - Ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Alice e obri gou-a a sentar-se num banco enquanto voltava à tarefa de arrumar a bagagem.

- Mas por que, minha lady, por quê? - a velha serva tornou a insistir. - Era esse o seu plano... nos mandar direto para os braços do mal?

- Admito que alimentei esperanças de que o rei re jeitasse minha escolha, porém Carlisle recusou-se a aceitar que eu havia levado a melhor e resolveu me dar uma lição. - Isabella colocou uma Bíblia sobre os vestidos dobrados e fechou um dos baús.

Alice recomeçou a choramingar e a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Pare com essa tolice agora mesmo - Isabella or denou, esforçando-se para não perder a calma. - Não se preocupe quanto ao tal cavaleiro terrível. Prometo-lhe que não ficaremos em Masen o bastante para sermos maltratadas.

A serva fitou-a intrigada, sem entender o comentário. - Você acha que Cullen quer uma esposa es piando suas atividades macabras? Não, acho que não. Ele não demonstra qualquer interesse pela vida na corte e nem parece se preocupar com dinheiro. Tenho certeza de que se recusará a me aceitar como esposa. Assim poderei voltar para casa, livre e solteira - falou apa rentando mais certeza do que sentia.

- Isso seria loucura! Nem mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia desafiar uma ordem do rei!

Isabella deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para a bagagem, terminando de ajeitar as últimas peças de roupa.

- Ouvi dizer que Cullen vive de acordo com as próprias leis,

- Sim, só que certamente não se oporá ao rei – Alice insistiu.

- Se ele não se opor à ordem de Carlisle, então nos casaremos. Na minha opinião, tanto faz ter um brutamontes para marido como outro qualquer. – Ela bateu a tampa do baú com tanta força que a madeira quase se partiu em duas.

O ar estava gélido na manhã seguinte e Isabella apertou a capa forrada de pele de encontro ao corpo, procurando calor e conforto. Amun, um dos homens do rei, liderava o pequeno grupo, composto de seis guardas e três servos. Uma figura magra, de baixa estatura, logo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Quem é aquele? - indagou curiosa.

- O padre, claro - Amun respondeu secamente. - Assim teremos certeza de que o casamento foi mesmo realizado. Talvez o rei suspeite de que não haja sacerdotes em Masen...

Irritada com a insolência do comentário, Isabella se afastou a galope, esforçando-se para não se deixar do minar pela inquietude.

Embora tivesse usado a reputação tenebrosa de Cullen na esperança de escapar da imposição de Carlisle, ela não acreditava numa só palavra do que se dizia sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho. A experiência lhe ensinara que fofocas se espalham depressa e são sempre exageradas. Portanto tinha certeza de que os rumores terríveis não passavam disso: rumores. O fato de não haver capelão em Masen não significava que Cullen o espantara de lá com suas práticas de magia negra.

Isabella quase riu alto e de repente a presença do sacerdote no grupo lhe pareceu bastante divertida. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse manter o pobre homem no castelo, mas certamente não para oficiar a cerimônia de casamento. Afinal pode-se levar um cavalo até a água, mas não se pode obrigá-lo a beber. Ela escolhera o barão Cullen, porém ele não a escolhera. Assim, com ou sem padre, não conseguia imaginar alguém forçando-o a casar-se.

E então, ficaria livre para voltar para casa...

Estava claro que Amun não a apreciava nem um pouco e a cada dia que passava forçava a marcha dos cavalos, como se o grupo estivesse indo direto para uma batalha, não para um casamento.

Alice choramingava e reclamava de pura exaustão, porém Isabella mantinha-se firme. Quanto mais cedo chegassem aos domínios de Cullen, mais depressa poderia tomar o caminho de casa.

Contudo, ao se aproximarem de Masen, uma sensação estranha começou a dominá-la. A paisagem era Imponente, rude. Vastas planícies se estendiam a perder de vista e uma floresta lúgubre impunha sua presença ameaçadora. Entardecia quando Isabella, pela primeira vez, colocou os olhos sobre o castelo do Cavaleiro Ver melho e apesar de todas as suas resoluções corajosas, sentiu um aperto terrível no coração.

O Sol se punha no horizonte, lançando sombras pro fundas sobre as velhas paredes de pedras. A construção maciça e retangular lançava suas torres negras para o infinito, desafiando os céus. Uma névoa úmida e cinzenta se espalhava pelos arredores, como se saída do nada, envolvendo Masen num manto fantasmagórico.

O efeito era tão arrepiante que Isabella se sentiu va cilar e por um momento perguntou-se se Cullen não teria mesmo poderes sobrenaturais, poderes que o permitiam comandar os elementos da natureza e fazer com que uma névoa espessa escondesse seu castelo de olhos curiosos e visitantes indesejáveis.

Os lamentos angustiados de Alice arrancaram-na da quela espécie de torpor. Ao reparar que os servos se ben ziam e o padre murmurava palavras incompreensíveis, orações ou maldições talvez, Isabella deixou a hesitação de lado e foi em frente.

Então aguardou que os guardas do rei cruzassem a ponte levadiça. Pelo menos teria o calor de um fogo e a maciez de uma cama para confortá-la. E quem sabe ama nhã, quando tomassem o caminho de casa, também se veriam livre da neve. Claro que, apesar do mau humor constante, Amun não se recusaria a acompanhá-las até Belvry. Porém, se ele tivesse coragem de recusar, não pensaria duas vezes antes de implorar o auxilio de alguns homens de Masen. Afinal seria a esposa re jeitada do senhor do castelo.

De repente Amun aproximou-se a galope, uma ex pressão furiosa no rosto.

- Negaram-nos permissão para cruzar a ponte – ele informou espumando de raiva.

- Por quê? - Embora estivesse ansiosa para escapar do frio intenso, Isabella decidiu que aquele tipo de tra tamento rude era motivo para celebração. Quem sabe Cullen se recusaria a vê-la? Talvez pudesse partir para Belvry ainda mais cedo do que imaginara.

- Porque o castelo já está fechado para a noite e todos os visitantes são proibidos de entrar até amanhã de manhã.

Isabella inspirou fundo, pronta para fazer um comen tário qualquer, quando ouviu um gemido angustiado. Alice balançava perigosamente sobre o cavalo, como se estivesse a ponto de desmaiar. Em questão de segundos estava ao lado da aia, amparando-a com o braço.

- Que bobagem é essa? - perguntou com altivez. - Exijo falar com o barão Cullen agora mesmo!

- Foi o que eu fiz - Amun respondeu irritado. - Mas meu pedido foi recusado até amanhã.

Conformado, apesar de furioso, o emissário do rei mandou os servos erguerem o acampamento sob as sombras do castelo.

Outro gemido de Alice exigiu a atenção de Isabella.

- Pare com isso, ou vou deixá-la cair no chão - avisou, impaciente com os chiliques da criada.

- Oh, minha lady, é como temíamos. O Cavaleiro Vermelho é uma criatura das trevas.

- Se ele fosse uma criatura das trevas, então deveria estar aqui, apreciando os arredores. Ele é uma criatura da grosseria, isso sim! Nunca ouvi dizer que alguém negasse abrigo a visitantes. E pensar que estamos aqui por ordem do rei! Este Cavaleiro Vermelho é ousado demais.

Embora a idéia de dormir outra noite ao relento, quan do uma cama macia estava ao alcance das mãos, a incomodasse, a atitude desafiadora de Cullen a impressionava. Aliás, ia bem de acordo com seus planos.

- O homem é um demônio, marque bem minhas pa lavras - Alice murmurou num tom lúgubre.

- E você marque bem minhas palavras - Isabella devolveu, um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. - Ele é um homem mal-educado e rude que não hesitará em desafiar as ordens do rei amanhã! E então... então poderemos ir para casa.

Na manhã seguinte, a ponte levadiça foi finalmente abaixada sobre a vala profunda que cercava o castelo e o grupo liderado por Amun pôde entrar em Masen. Acostumada ao movimento incessante de Belvry, Isabella ficou surpresa ao descobrir o pátio quase deserto. A construção parecia vazia! Sabendo como Alice interpretaria aquela ausência de pessoas, evitou fitar a serva.

Mesmo considerando a lenda criada em torno do Cavaleiro Vermelho um punhado de bobagens, Isabella não conseguiu evitar a sensação desagradável, beirando ao pavor, que a invadiu ao ouvir a ponte levadiça sendo alçada de volta. Por um instante sentiu-se trancada dentro do um covil, à mercê de feras...

Determinada a enfrentar a situação a qualquer custo, procurou dominar o medo enquanto um guarda os con duziu à parte interna do castelo. Porém o salão de Masen não lhe trouxe conforto algum. Imenso e escuro, cheirava a fumaça e mofo, sendo possível enxergar ca madas grossas de sujeira acumuladas nas paredes. Que tipo de homem seria esse, capaz de deixar a própria casa nestas condições? As janelas estreitas estavam fechadas, quase não deixando passar os raios tímidos de Sol, insuficientes para romper a escuridão.

Falta de iluminação adequada não era algo incomum, especialmente em construções antigas como o castelo de Masen, mas em geral o problema era contornado com o auxilio de velas e tochas, deixadas acesas durante o dia inteiro. Entretanto, apesar do tamanho impressio nante do salão, quase não se viam velas.

Isabella estremeceu e olhou ao redor, procurando en xergar através das sombras. Embora a lareira estivesse acesa, o fogo baixo de pouco servia para oferecer calor e conforto. De onde estava, a outra extremidade do salão era impenetrável, imersa em trevas sufocantes. Isabella recusava-se a fitar Alice que se aproximara do sacerdote como se buscasse proteção.

O grupo permaneceu em silêncio, a atmosfera opres sora envolvendo-os como um manto. Dentro do silêncio pesado ouviam-se apenas os passos impacientes de Amun. O emissário do rei andava de um lado para o outro sem disfarçar a irritação crescente. Acostumado a ser tratado com uma certa deferência, não se conformava com o descaso mostrado pelo barão Cullen, espe cialmente depois da noite passada ao relento.

Quando Amun parecia a ponto de explodir, um ser vo anunciou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho mandara lhes ser vir uma refeição. Mesmo ainda sendo um tanto cedo para o almoço, os homens se atiraram à comida, como se es tivessem famintos não só de alimentos mas de algo que lhes desse uma sensação de normalidade.

- Vamos, coma, minha lady - Alice murmurou pu xando a jovem para o seu lado.

Porém Isabella sentia-se incapaz de comer; não quando tinha consciência da gravidade da tarefa que a aguar dava. De repente seu plano lhe parecia ousado demais, incerto demais para alcançar o sucesso. Além de tudo o castelo de Cullen a perturbava profundamente, inquietando-a ao extremo. Até o momento presente, o homem fazia jus à sua reputação.

Um único servo ia e vinha da cozinha, trazendo tra vessas, fatiando a carne assada, servindo cerveja.

- Onde estão todos? - ela indagou assombrada, sem na verdade esperar qualquer resposta. Acostumada ao movimento do salão principal em Belvry, onde as vozes das damas, cavaleiros, servos e visitantes se misturavam numa alegre algazarra, era impossível não se ressentir desse silêncio lúgubre. O castelo era muito quieto, o eco das paredes vazias transformando qualquer barulho num Bom ameaçador.

- Ele é inumano, pode estar certa disso - Alice sus surrou horrorizada.

- Não é inumano viver na pobreza - Isabella retrucou, um ar pensativo no rosto. - Só agora percebi como sempre tomei certas coisas como garantidas. O castelo que meu pai construiu quando jovem ainda está em óti mas condições nos dias de hoje, cheio de luz, belas pin turas, tapeçarias delicadas. E também muitos servos cumprindo suas obrigações...

- Grande parte disso se deve a você, minha lady. Os homens, quando deixados por sua própria conta, em geral acabam se descuidando da comida e da limpeza. - Alice foz uma careta de desagrado.

- Concordo inteiramente. - Pelo pouco que Isabella conseguira ver até então, o castelo Masen parecia Imundo. Uma grossa camada de sujeira cobria o chão e o ar tinha o cheiro desagradável de alimentos estragados e lixo acumulado. As paredes estavam pretas de fumaça, as mesas sujas e ásperas. Os pratos usados na refeição nadavam em gordura e ela se perguntou se o resto do castelo também estava naquelas tristes condições.

Servida em pratos limpos ou não, a verdade é que a comida tinha um gosto intragável. Depois de provar o primeiro pedaço da carne, Isabella deu-se por satisfeita e mordiscou uma fatia de pão enquanto os outros conti nuavam a almoçar. E como almoçaram. A refeição deu a impressão de durar para sempre, servindo apenas para aumentar seu estado de agitação.

De qualquer maneira todos pareciam mais relaxados com os estômagos cheios, à exceção de Amun e Isabella, cada qual mais furioso do que o outro.

- Vamos, minha lady, beba alguma coisa – Alice insistiu, procurando acalmá-la.

- Não quero nada, quero apenas dar esse caso por encerrado. Mal posso esperar que Cullen apareça para resolver o assunto. Assim poderemos ir embora logo!

- Psiu! - A criada apontou discretamente na direção de Amun.

Isabella ignorou o aviso.

- Por que a demora? Por que somos obrigados a aguar dar aqui como mendigos depois de termos sido forçados a passar a noite do lado de fora do castelo?

- Minha lady, por favor, cuidado com a língua. As paredes têm ouvidos. Não seria sensato desafiar a ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Pois não me importo se ele é o próprio diabo en carnado. Se não formos admitidos na sua presença he rética neste instante, partirei para Belvry. Claro que as sim a ordem do rei perderá o valor.

Alice cobriu o rosto com as mãos, apavorada, enquanto Amun fuzilava Isabella com o olhar. Como se aguar dasse o momento certo para interferir, um servo chamado Billy deu um passo à frente.

- Se minha lady e este cavaleiro fizerem o favor de me acompanhar, meu lorde está pronto para recebê-los agora.

Por um momento Isabella pensou em levar Alice tam bém, mas acabou decidindo que o melhor era deixá-la no salão, na companhia dos outros. Se o Cavaleiro Ver melho fosse metade do que os rumores envolvendo sua reputação afirmavam, provavelmente a criada desmaia ria de novo.

Billy os conduziu através de um corredor gelado até li ma escada em espiral. Era quase impossível enxergar os degraus, tão espessa a escuridão. O castiçal levado pelo servo silencioso de pouco adiantava e ela mal per cebeu quando pararam diante de uma porta de madeira maciça. Então Billy abriu-a e fez um sinal para que entrassem.

Isabella presumiu que estivessem nos aposentos do Ca valeiro Vermelho, no próprio covil da fera. Depois do frio penetrante do corredor, o calor dentro do quarto imenso era mais do que bem-vindo. Ela aproximou-se da lareira para estendeu as mãos para aquecê-las, enquanto olhava ao redor curiosa. Se houvessem janelas, deviam estar her meticamente fechadas porque o único foco de iluminação vinha do fogo pálido. Com muita dificuldade, percebeu que as paredes eram pintadas de vermelho claro e as cortinas de veludo acompanhavam o mesmo tom. Na ver dade, um ambiente perfeito para Cullen conside rando todos os rumores, é claro.

Sem tachas ou castiçais para aliviar as trevas, estavam lodos envolvidos numa escuridão quase total.

Bem longe deles, envolto pelas sombras mais pesadas, destacava-se a figura de um homem altíssimo, ladeado por dois cachorros enormes.

Seria Cullen? Isabella focalizou bem os olhos tentando enxergá-lo melhor, porém por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia vê-la com nitidez. Contudo não linha dúvidas de que, apesar de sentado, era um homem muito, muito maior do que Amun. Além da altura, era impossível distinguir as feições do rosto, a cor e o comprimento dos cabelos ou mesmo as roupas que o desconhecido usava. Embora o instinto lhe dissesse que estava frente a frente com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, ainda assim não podia ver nada além de uma silhueta escura.

Toda aquela circunstância incomum era bastante in quietante. Que tipo de homem seria ele? Será que procurava assustá-los propositalmente? Isabella jamais te mera a noite e nunca acreditara nas histórias fantásticas que se contavam sobre o barão Cullen. Mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar os tremores que a sacudiram da cabeça aos pés, como um aviso carregado de maus presságios.

Se estivesse presente, Alice, com certeza, teria caído desmaiada no chão.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**CAPITULO DOIS**_

Li a mensagem que o rei me enviou. - A voz profunda e forte não es condia um certo tom de zombaria. Ou seria irritação? Isabella sentiu-se ofendida com a falta de consideração, em especial porque o barão fora direto ao assunto sem dar ao trabalho de lhes dar as boas-vindas de maneira educada. Ao pensar na longa noite passada ao relento, nas horas infindáveis dentro do salão sujo e frio e na escuridão que a impedia de enxergar seu anfitrião, a luva explodiu.

- Fico feliz em saber, meu lorde - ela respondeu altiva. - Esperamos tanto tempo que comecei a achar que ninguém em seu castelo sabia ler.

A resposta carregada de um insulto velado fez com que o barão olhasse na sua direção, e apesar de não poder ver, sabia que um par de olhos hostis a fitavam de dentro das trevas. Entretanto havia chegado a um ponto tal de estresse emocional, que nada mais im portava.

- Se você não tem intenção de se submeter à ordem continuou secamente -, então por favor nos diga para que possamos partir. Tenho uma longa jornada pela frente e muitas noites a mais para dormir ao relento antes de chegar em casa.

Um silêncio prolongado caiu sobre todos e Isabella teve vontade de esbofetear o desconhecido, de obrigá-lo a le vantar-se e lhe prestar as honras a que uma dama da corte tem direito em vez de ficar sentado no meio das sombras, como um verdadeiro demônio vermelho.

- Minha lady... - Cullen fez uma pausa, como se não conseguisse lembrar o nome da mulher que haviam lhe imposto como noiva. Isabella teve vontade de gritar de ódio. - Lady Swan - ele continuou muito calmo. - Segundo esta carta, você devia escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros do reino e escolheu a mim. Posso saber por quê?

Esforçando-se para manter-se serena diante de uma pergunta tão direta, Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Bem no fundo, esperara que Cullen a recusasse e a mandasse embora de Masen, talvez com uma objeção delicada, talvez com uma reprimenda gros seira. Só não imaginara que seus motivos seriam inter rogados com tamanha ousadia.

Vendo-a hesitar, o barão voltou-se para Amun.

- Você, senhor, responda-me. Será que esta dama é uma bruxa, para ninguém da corte se dispor a aceitá-la como esposa?

Isabella sentiu o rosto em fogo enquanto Amun su focava uma risada ao responder.

- Ela é conhecida por sua teimosia, meu lorde, en tretanto muitos cavaleiros da corte. a aceitariam de muito bom grado.

- Sim, pois trata-se de uma dama muito rica, não é?

A insinuação deselegante do Cavaleiro Vermelho não lhe passou despercebida. Como é que aquele homem tinha coragem de sugerir que somente o seu dinheiro a tornava atraente aos olhos masculinos? Isabella inspirou fundo e contou até dez, quando sua vontade era esganar o barão.

- Na sua opinião, senhor, lady Swan é uma mulher graciosa?

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos enquanto Amun a fitava intensamente. Aliás, o primeiro sinal de interesse que o emissário do rei demonstrava sobre a sua pessoa.

- Sim, meu lorde. É uma dama não muito alta, de constituição delicada. Os cabelos são tão louros que pa recem entrelaçados da prata mais fina. E os olhos... os olhos são prateados também. Profundos, brilhantes como pedras preciosas. A beleza de minha lady é conhecida em todo o reino - Amun concluiu um pouco sem jeito com a própria eloqüência.

O temperamento da dama obedece a mesma descrição?

O emissário do rei teve a delicadeza de não responder. Isabella estava possessa de ódio. Nunca se sentira tão humilhada como naquele instante, em que dois homens discutiam suas qualidades e defeitos como se ela não passasse de um objeto à venda.

- E então você me escolheu, minha lady - Cullen afirmou num tom ameaçador que a fez estremecer apesar da raiva. - Talvez os cavalheiros da corte fossem um tanto imberbes demais para o seu gosto e assim você pensou que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estaria melhor equipado para a tarefa de domá-la?

Amun riu baixinho.

Posso ver agora que foi um erro, meu lorde - Isabella retrucou friamente, o coração batendo descompas sado no peito, as mãos cobertas por um suor gelado.

- Sim. Foi um erro... um erro seu, não é mesmo? - Seria impossível não perceber o desprezo contido em cada uma das palavras.

Como Isabella se recusasse a responder, um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o ambiente até que Cullen vol tar a falar, a voz destituída de qualquer emoção.

- Mas o que está feito está feito. Que assim seja. Billy vá preparar a capela e leve o sacerdote para lá quando tudo estiver pronto. Sinto não estarmos acostumados a receber visitantes em Masen e a hospitalidade oferecida dentro do meu castelo é limitada. Con tudo, faremos o melhor possível. - Com um breve aceno de mão, ele os dispensou fazendo o sangue de Isabella correr gelado nas veias.

- Espere! - Ela pediu sem esconder o desespero. - Meu lorde, posso falar com você em particular?

-Sim.

Obviamente aliviado por seu dever estar quase cum prido, Amun apressou-se a sair, seguido de Billy. Isabella foi deixada só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho, que permanecia escondido nas sombras. Que tipo de ho mem se trancaria numa total escuridão quando lá fora reinava a plena luz do dia? De pé diante de alguém de quem sequer podia enxergar o rosto, ela se sentiu vacilar. Foi com muito esforço que se armou de coragem e deu um passo na direção da figura ameaçadora.

Um dos cachorros rosnou baixo.

- Parada, minha Lady.

Confusa, Isabella ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos e depois deu outro passo para a frente. Os cachorros voltaram a rosnar, o som assustador ecoando dentro das trevas.

- Parada, eu disse - Cullen repetiu irritado. - Sente-se - ele completou com um pouquinho mais de delicadeza, apontando para o sofá perto da lareira. Isabella obedeceu como um cachorrinho ensinado.

- Meu lorde, garanto-lhe que essa história toda é um grande erro - ela começou, apertando as mãos geladas uma de encontro a outra no auge da aflição.

- Sim, é verdade. E a responsabilidade sobre esse erro monumental é toda sua. Você pensava que eu iria desafiar uma ordem do rei?

O silêncio de Isabella confirmou as suspeitas do barão de Masen.

- Então foi isso mesmo. - Cullen riu amargurado.

- Sua reputação é assombrosa, meu lorde.

- Entendo. Talvez você achasse que eu poderia fazer a ordem desaparecer no ar como fumaça, usando um tru que qualquer de feitiçaria?

Isabella engoliu em seco, incapaz de responder. Por 11m momento julgou tê-lo visto sorrir dentro das sombras.

- Bem, minha cara lady Swan, suas maquinações deram errado e o plano foi por água abaixo. Não importa o que você tenha ouvido a meu respeito, porque nada neste mundo me faria desafiar meu rei. Devo muito a Carlisle e vou obedecê-lo. Agora que você fez sua cama, sugiro que deite nela.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada do servo. Imediatamente Cullen o mandou entrar.

- Billy, por favor, acompanhe minha noiva aos seus aposentos. Vamos nos casar o mais depressa possível.

As palavras firmes do Cavaleiro Vermelho soaram como uma verdadeira sentença de morte.

Embora Isabella estivesse sentada imóvel no quarto, sua mente fervilhava. Ainda dava tempo de fugir. Pre cisava apenas abrir a porta e escapar daquele castelo amaldiçoado. Considerando a escuridão reinante, seria fácil passar despercebida. Mas o que a aguardava do lado de fora? Seria capaz de convencer os guardas a deixá-la sair? E quanto à ponte levadiça? Isabella praguejou baixinho, de uma maneira muito pouco feminina.

Apesar de ter trabalhado duro, planejado e esquema tizado à exaustão,estava a um passo de se casar. E não rum algum almofadinha obediente e sim com um homem que sequer expunha a face à luz, um homem que se mantinha distante de todos! Isabella estremeceu violen tamente, porém procurou reagir. O bruto não iria assustá-la. Também não iria fugir. A dignidade e o orgulho dos Swan a manteriam de pé.

Uma batida repentina à porta interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. Oh, Deus, a última coisa que queria nesse momento era ser obrigada a ouvir os lamentos de Alice. Precisava concentrar-se em manter o próprio au tocontrole e não agüentaria ter que consolar a criada também.

Entretanto não era Alice, mas o sempre-presente Billy.

- Meu lorde a aguarda na capela, minha lady – ele anunciou, uma expressão impenetrável no rosto.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração, incapaz de acre ditar que o tempo havia passado tão depressa. Sua ba gagem continuava no salão lá embaixo, portanto ainda usava o mesmo vestido que trocara ao acordar. Sequer tinha consigo uma escova para arrumar os cabelos. Por outro lado, nada disso importava. O que aquele bruta montes do Cavaleiro Vermelho pensava a seu respeito não fazia a menor diferença. Inspirando fundo, levan tou-se e acompanhou Billy como se estivesse marchando para a própria execução.

Os dois atravessaram alguns corredores estreitos até que finalmente chegaram à capela. O local estava tão escuro quanto o resto do castelo. Tendo perdido a noção das horas, Isabella não sabia se lá fora já anoitecera, porque com certeza as trevas dentro daquelas paredes não eram naturais, e sim provocadas por um homem.

De queixo erguido, caminhou para o altar tentando não prestar atenção nas poucas pessoas reunidas para assistir à cerimônia. Seria Alice num canto, benzendo-se e choramingando? Teria ouvido alguém murmurar as pa lavras blasfêmia e adorador do diabo?

Reunindo todas as suas forças, Isabella lutou para manter a serenidade porque apesar da demonstração ex terior de coragem não estava imune aos efeitos da at mosfera ameaçadora de Masen. As sombras perpé tuas, o odor de mofo e o silêncio pesado, pouco contri buíam para fazer da capela a casa de Deus. Também os rostos ali reunidos em nada lembravam as fisionomias alegres que costumam enfeitar os casamentos.

Com muita dificuldade, evitou pensar nas palavras de Alice. O fato do Cavaleiro Verme1ho apreciar a escuridão não significava que fosse um feiticeiro ou algum tipo de criatura do mal. Afinal já fora obrigada a enfrentar coisas piores na vida do que um punhado de sombras.

Cullen a aguardava no altar. Uma figura alta e misteriosa ao lado do sacerdote. Ao se aproximar, Isabella tropeçou, sendo imediatamente amparada por uma mão forte, de dedos longos e ágeis. Ela levantou os olhos, buscando enxergar o futuro marido. Porém à escuridão era tão grande que nada pôde ver. Havia qualquer coisa de pagão em casar-se com um homem de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Recusando-se a se deixar intimidar, ela fitou o sacer dote que, iluminado por um pequeno castiçal, era a única pessoa visível dentro da capela. O homenzinho parecia hesitar em dar início à cerimônia. Na verdade não podia culpá-lo. A escuridão que os cercava parecia uma coisa viva e pulsante, pronta para engolfá-los num vazio absoluto e ameaçador.

Quando Cullen a tocou de leve, Isabella ficou rígida, a respiração suspensa. Embora soubesse que o contato seria breve, que os dois precisavam se dar as mãos para professar os votos, ainda assim não estava preparada para a experiência. Lutando contra pânico, obrigou-se a relaxar e para sua surpresa, apesar das previsões de Alice, o Cavaleiro Vermelho não possuía garras ou casco. A mão masculina lhe parecia inteiramente normal. Sem que pudesse evi tar, ela estremeceu.

Entretanto não foi um estremecimento de medo, mas um arrepio de excitação que a percorreu da cabeça aos pés. Surpresa, Isabella não sabia como decifrar aquela emoção estranha, despertada pelo roçar da pele de Cullen na sua. Jamais sentira algo assim. Seria o seu comportamento inesperado o resultado de algum feitiço? Estaria sob um encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro vermelho?

A possibilidade quase a deixou fora de si. Porém, em vez de se entregar ao pavor cego, procurou se concentrar nas palavras do sacerdote. Percebendo que continuava nervosa, contou até dez. Depois até vinte. Afinal estava longe de ser uma mulher ignorante, capaz de acreditar em magia negra. Por outro lado, era difícil se convencer do contrário quando segurava a mão de um homem en coberto pela escuridão.

De repente Isabella se convenceu de que encontrara uma explicação lógica para aquela sensação esquisita. Não estava acostumada à proximidade física. Tendo sido criada na companhia de irmãos pouco afetuosos e do pai, de quem sempre mantivera uma distância respeitosa, jamais soubera, ou quisera, externar afeição. Tocar al guém era algo estranho... e em geral repugnante.

Ainda se lembrava muito bem do barão Rothschilde, um cavaleiro que conhecera na corte. Numa tentativa revoltante de cortejá-la; o homem a pressionara de en contro à parede e a beijara na boca, os lábios úmidos e nojentos enchendo-a de asco. Isabella o chutara na virilha antes de escapar correndo, mais decidida do que nunca a jamais se submeter a um marido.

Entretanto estava casando-se com um homem infini tamente mais repulsivo do que Rothschilde. Seria mes mo? O estranho é que não experimentava nojo agora e sim um prazer desconhecido e inexplicável. Havia algo de assustador no Cavaleiro Vermelho. E algo perturbador também. Isso sim, a inquietava.

Isabella lançou um olhar na direção do cavaleiro ao seu lado cuja alta estatura a fazia sentir-se ainda mais pequenina e indefesa. Fosse por magia ou não, tratava-se de um homem forte e poderoso. A mão que segurava a sua poderia esmagá-la como a uma casca de noz. Como seria hoje a noite? O pensamento era tão apavorante que não ousava deter-se nas implicações.

Você fez a sua cama, agora deite-se nela. As palavras de Cullen retomaram à sua mente como um aviso. Os dedos longos que mal a tocavam agora, diante do sacerdote, poderiam perder a delicadeza na privacidade do quarto. Enorme e com o rosto escondido pelas sombras, o Cavaleiro Vermelho poderia muito bem ser algum tipo de demônio. Um demônio com quem seria obrigada a deitar-se hoje a noite.

Como se percebesse seu estado crescente de aflição, Cullen apertou-lhe a mão com firmeza. Absorven do o poder que emanava daquela figura sólida, Isabella teve forças para reunir um resto de coragem e acompa nhar a cerimônia até o fim.

Embora tivesse a impressão que o barão lhe transmi tira calma e confiança no momento em mais precisara, ela ficou aliviada quando as mãos de ambos se separaram. Entretanto o alívio teve curta duração. Antes mesmo de se recobrar da intensidade das emoções, foi tomada nos braços e apertada de encontro a um peito largo.

Isabella deixou escapar um murmúrio de surpresa. Era estranho sentir o corpo de um homem pressionando-lhe os seios. Talvez se pudesse enxergá-lo, a sensação seria menos inquietante. Porém a escuridão da capela dava a Impressão de que estavam a sós, separados do resto do mundo... E sua única tábua de salvação era o Cavaleiro vermelho.

Desorientada, ergueu as mãos, os dedos trêmulos emaranhando-se nas dobras da túnica daquele que acabara de se tornar seu marido. Imediatamente Cullen deslizou as mãos pelos ombros delicados, até tocá-la na base do pescoço. Cada centímetro de pele acariciada pelos dedos masculinos parecia ganhar vida, ficando em fogo. Então ele a beijou na boca. Foi um beijo rápido e impetuoso, que terminou antes mesmo que Isabella percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Desnorteada, piscou várias vezes, porém não conseguia vê-lo. Como se num sonho, aguardou, cheia de expectativa... embora não soubesse bem o quê. Ao sentir as mãos de Cullen percorrem seus braços, ela prendeu a respiração, um calor Intenso tomando conta de suas entranhas. Levada por um impulso incontrolável, apoiou-se no corpo viril e ergueu o rosto...

- Você pode se retirar para seu quarto agora. Espero-a para jantarmos juntos. - Ele deu-lhe as costas e afas tou-se, deixando atrás de si apenas a escuridão.

Assombrada pelo que acontecera, Isabella teria permanecido ali parada, imóvel, se um som vindo do altar não lhe chamasse a atenção. Esquecera-se por completo do sacerdote.

Será que somente alguns minutos haviam passado? Por que então a sensação de que Cullen e ela tinham ficado sozinhos, envoltos por um manto de sombras, durante toda uma eternidade? Entretanto a capela não parecia tão às escuras agora. As poucas pessoas pre sentes conversavam num tom normal, incapazes de perceber o que lhe acontecera.

Mas o que lhe acontecera?

Não sabia dizer ao certo. Por um louco instante tivera a impressão de que não existia capela, sacerdote, teste munhas,.. apenas Cullen e ela, juntos... tocando- se. Ainda podia sentir o calor das mãos fortes na sua pele, a pressão do peito largo, a boca... Isabella passou os dedos de leve sobre os lábios. Era como se aquele homem a tivesse marcado com um ferro em brasa.

Percebendo o absurdo dos pensamentos, abaixou a mão com força, certa de que as histórias de Alice estavam dando asas à sua imaginação. Fora apenas um beijo de protocolo, nada além. O fato de não estar acostumada a receber atenções masculinas transformara um aconteci mento banal em algo fora do comum. A circunstância anormal em que o casamento fora realizado acabara im pedindo-a de raciocinar com clareza. Cullen não apertara sua mão para lhe transmitir coragem e segu rança, como chegara a pensar, porque ele continuava ir ritado. De outro modo não a teria mandado para o quarto tão secamente.

Isabella mordeu os lábios nervosa. As coisas estavam acontecendo depressa demais para o seu gosto. E tudo era tão estranho que não conseguia entender, mesmo sempre tendo se considerado uma pessoa capaz de ana lisar qualquer situação com perspicácia. Sentia-se inse gura, e não gostava nada disso. Por natureza, e vocação, Isabella gostava de dominar, de dar a última palavra em qualquer questão. Contudo começava a se achar impo tente em Masen. Dentro do castelo transformara-se numa prisioneira das trevas, a noiva infeliz de um marido que não a queria.

Parecia-lhe impossível que seu plano, traçado com to dos os detalhes e o maior cuidado semanas atrás, pudesse ter terminado daquela maneira desastrosa. Do dia para a noite, tornara-se esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho, uma figura densa, ameaçadora, capaz de exercer controle não apenas através de suas excentricidades mas através do simples toque das mãos também.

* * *

De volta ao quarto, Isabella descobriu que seus baús haviam sido entregues. Um lembrete final de que não poderia voltar para casa. Inquieta, passou os dedos sobre o anel que Cullen lhe colocara no anular esquerdo, o sinal de que seria obrigada a viver naquele lugar frio assustador para sempre.

Embora sua vontade fosse deitar na cama e chorar, ela ordenou a Alice que desfizesse a bagagem. Depois abriu a porta e chamou por Billy.

- Há mais velas que eu possa usar? - O servo fitou-a ansioso e murmurou um sim quase inaudível. – Então faça-me o favor de trazê-las. Não posso suportar nem permitir essa escuridão permanente. Existem criadas ou homens no castelo para fazer o serviço de limpeza?

- Tem uma lavadeira.

- Pois mande-a a minha presença agora mesmo.

Billy concordou com um aceno e se retirou depressa, o rosto coberto por uma palidez mortal.

- Quero que alguém limpe este quarto – Isabella falou para Alice. A criada, que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, continuava gemendo e se revoltando contra o destino que as mandara para aquele antro esquecido por Deus. Isabella achou melhor ignorá-la e abriu as ja nelas. A lufada de ar, embora gelada, era limpa e fresca, trazendo luz às trevas. Atentamente, estudou o ambiente.

Era um quarto pequeno e pobremente mobiliado. Ape nas uma cama e um pequeno sofá defronte a lareira. As paredes estavam cinzas, o assoalho quase negro e o cor tinado da cama empoeirado. A visão não podia ser mais desanimadora.

- Este quartinho miserável é um verdadeiro insulto... minha lady. - A serva estava vermelha de raiva. - E uma desgraça para qualquer dama e em especial para você, acostumada a viver rodeada de conforto e beleza. Oh, céus, não há sequer uma cadeira neste antro!

- Julgando pela ausência de mobiliário no castelo, posso me julgar uma mulher de sorte por ter esse sofá. Fazer almofadas para deixá-lo mais confortável será uma tarefa fácil.

Alice fez uma careta, trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Isabella pela primeira vez desde que haviam posto os pés em Masen.

- Aliás, considerando a idade desta construção, diria até que somos afortunadas. Olhe só a lareira! - Ela estremeceu, imaginando uma cela fria e sem janelas, gra ta pelo pouco que a cercava. Depois pensou nos aposentos principais, normalmente ocupados pela esposa do barão, e estremeceu outra vez. Entretanto o arrepio que a per correu de alto a baixo era estranho, uma sensação que não conseguia explicar.

Sacudindo os sentimentos despertados pela lembrança do marido, Isabella abriu a boca para dizer que preferia estar numa cela nua do que na alcova de Cullen. Mas resolveu ficar calada. Os aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho se assemelhavam às descrições que Alice faria da própria moradia do diabo e não estava com nenhuma disposição para ouvir as comparações da velha criada.

Já ouvira tolices além da conta.

- Este quarto me servirá bem depois de limpo - Isabella insistiu mais asperamente do que pretendia. As condições dos aposentos eram mesmo precárias, porém, como em todo o castelo, o grande problema centrava-se na sujeira, algo que podia ser consertado. - Se a lava deira não puder nos ajudar, então você e eu faremos o trabalho sozinhas até que mais mulheres possam ser tra zidas da aldeia. E posso lhe garantir que elas virão! Não importa a que custo.

De repente Isabella pareceu fazer uma descoberta sig nificativa.

- Dinheiro! - ela exclamou surpresa. - Alice! Talvez esse Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão feroz, seja pobre! Talvez a ausência de servos signifique que se trata de um feudo improdutivo. O castelo tem poucas velas porque não há como comprá-las. É possível que nenhum aldeão saiba como fabricá-las tampouco.

Embora Alice não parecesse muito convencida com os argumentos, Isabella continuou a falar, tentando de sesperadamente encontrar uma explicação plausível para o estado de abandono em que a propriedade se encontrava.

- Se o problema é dinheiro, isso pode ser remediado com facilidade. Mandarei que me tragam o que precisa mos de Belvry. Ou melhor... podemos nos mudar para Belvry! - Ela sentou-se na cama, maravilhada com a idéia que lhe ocorrera e com a esperança que a possibi lidade lhe trouxera.

Talvez, quem sabe talvez, Cullen ficaria feliz em ser dono de uma propriedade próspera e não se im portaria de morar em Belvry pelo menos durante uma parte do ano. Cheia de expectativas, Isabella fitou Alice, porém a criada balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cheia de desânimo.

- Talvez, minha lady, talvez. Contudo, apesar da pobreza, deve existir madeira o suficiente nas redondezas para sejam feitas tochas, pelo menos para iluminar o salão. Não consigo entender por que aquele espaço todo é mantido nas sombras. É até perigoso.

A esperança que começara a crescer em seu coração perdeu o significado. Alice estava certa, claro. Não haveria nenhuma mudança para Belvry. O instinto lhe dizia que o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava muitíssimo bem em Masen, envolto na mais total escuridão.

* * *

**Desculpem alguns errinhos e espaçamentos ruins no capítulo, postando logo só porque uma pessoa seguiu a história *-* depois vou revisar**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**CAPíTULO **_**_TRÊS_**

De cabeça erguida, Isabella seguiu o sempre-presente Billy, que viera buscá-la para o jantar. Seu quarto e o cubículo ao lado, uma espécie de depósito, estavam agora limpos e arrumados. Ela tentava não pensar nos aposentos espaçosos de Belvry ou no solário, rodeado de janelas envidraçadas, onde costumava passar a maior parte do dia. Talvez pudesse mandar buscar algumas de suas tapeçarias favoritas para cobrir as paredes mas de Masen e para alegrá-la também...

Determinada a não alimentar pensamentos dolorosos, tratou de se concentrar nos problemas imediatos. Depois do jantar iria pedir que lhe preparassem um banho, decidiu, esforçando-se para se concentrar em detalhes. Quem sabe se mantivesse a mente voltada para assuntos banais não conseguiria esquecer, pelo menos por um mo mento, o tamanho e a gravidade de seu erro.

Sim, havia se enganado terrivelmente, Isabella admitiu pela primeira vez, embora continuasse a negar o fato para Alice. Seu plano fora um completo desastre porque se apoiara demais nas reações de terceiros. Quando o rei e Cullen agiram de maneira inesperada, tudo fora por água abaixo. Em vez de ganhar a liberdade, suas atitudes a tinham condenado a viver neste lugar sinistro.

O bom senso lhe dizia que devia ter escolhido um outro homem para marido, entretanto bastava pensar nos cavaleiros da corte para chegar a conclusão de que continuaria a rejeitá-los de forma definitiva. A verdade é que preferia não ter se casado com ninguém. E se a opinião de Alice fosse levada em consideração, permanecia uma mulher solteira. A criada insistia na ideia de que Cullen era um fantasma ou um demônio, não uma criatura mortal, com sangue quente correndo nas veias. Enquanto arrumavam o quarto, a pobre-coitada fizera questão de repetir à exaustão cada um dos boatos que ouvira sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, fazendo-o assumir os mais variados papéis, desde o próprio diabo encarnado até um espectro destituído de forma.

Isabella sorriu para si mesma ao se lembrar das tolices contadas pela serva pois aquelas histórias absurdas eram risíveis. Aliás, pensando bem no assunto, talvez não hou vesse escolhido tão mal assim. Cullen, de quem não chegara a ver sequer a face, podia ser um marido até melhor do que um homem de carne e osso. Afinal devia ser mais fácil lidar com uma sombra do que com um nobre arrogante. Não, não era verdade. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, fosse sombra ou não, jamais se deixaria dominar.

Seguindo Billy por um corredor frio e estreito, cercado de pedras por todos os lados, Isabella tropeçou várias vezes por causa da escuridão. Praguejando em silêncio, desejou ardentemente ter escolhido outro cavaleiro para marido. Se houvesse optado por um dos nobres da corte poderia até estar enfrentando outros problemas agora, mas pelo menos seria capaz de enxergar! A noite eterna de Masen começava a pesar sobre seus ombros como um fardo, frustrando quaisquer esforços de manter a pre tensão de que vivia uma situação normal.

Quando Billy parou diante dos aposentos principais ela não se surpreendeu. Não era incomum que o lorde de um castelo ceasse em particular na companhia de amigos íntimos ou convidados especiais. Porém não gostava nada de estar de volta à alcova do Cavaleiro Vermelho. O quarto enorme parecia ainda mais escuro do que se lembrava. O fogo da lareira continuava sendo a única fonte de luz, as labaredas inquietas atirando-se para o ar como línguas vermelhas e vorazes.

Cullen já estava sentado à mesa, aguardando-a no meio das sombras. Embora houvesse debochado das histórias contadas por Alice horas antes, não conseguia evitar a pontada de inquietude que aquela figura enorme despertava. Sentia-se como uma presa, atocaiada pelo caçador. Ao ouvir um rosnado, estremeceu violentamente.

- Quieto, Pollux - Cullen falou e Isabella percebeu, para seu alívio, que o som viera de um dos cães, não de seu marido. Contudo, a escuridão absoluta e a presença ameaçadora dos animais, tornava difícil ignorar os avisos de Alice. Talvez o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse uma fera, uma coisa horrenda, disforme... Talvez tivesse o rosto distorcido por focinho, caninos afiados e um par de olhos vermelhos flamejantes...

- Sente-se, minha lady. Não vou mordê-la.

O tom seco, quase insultuoso, acabou por transformar o desassossego em irritação. Isabella ergueu o queixo, engoliu uma resposta mal-educada e sentou-se.

- Meu lorde - ela o cumprimentou no mesmo tom. Depois olhou ao redor, procurando sinais da presença de outras pessoas. Para sua total surpresa, havia apenas dois lugares postos à mesa. - Onde está o padre? Indagou. - E Amun, o emissário do rei?

Cullen não pareceu gostar das perguntas.

- Eles já se foram - respondeu asperamente. - Par tiram logo após a cerimônia de casamento, ansiosos para começar a longa jornada que os aguardava.

Isabella sentiu um misto de frio e calor intenso. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele pequeno grupo que a acompanhara não fora convidado para, pelo menos, pernoitar no castelo. Mesmo que não houvesse abundância de alimentos por causa do inverno, com certeza um pouco de pão e vinho poderia ser servido aos convidados. Jamais ouvira dizer que as testemunhas de um casamento fossem mandadas embora sem que lhes servissem uma refeição.

Saber-se sozinha na companhia do Cavaleiro Verme lho, trancada dentro de Masen para sempre e com todos os laços que a prendiam ao mundo exterior cortados, era algo no mínimo inquietante.

- Você os mandou embora sem... sem uma palavra minha? - ela indagou procurando manter a voz firme.

- Eu não sabia que você queria lhes falar. - Cullen deu de ombros, como se o assunto não lhe despertasse o menor interesse. - Aliás, ambos me pareciam bastante ansiosos para tomar o caminho de casa.

Claro que aqueles dois deviam estar loucos para fugir do antro do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Isabella pensou, cheia de desprezo. Afinal não passavam de covardes.

- Então nada de festa de casamento? Nenhuma celebração? - A pergunta fora feita com uma indiferença calculada.

- Celebração? Não vejo motivo para isso - Cullen respondeu sem disfarçar a amargura.

A resposta fria e cortante foi como uma bofetada, deixando-a vermelha de ódio.

- Entendo. Muito bem. Talvez então você tenha motivos para celebrar quando receber a contabilidade de Belvry. Não sei de quanto meu lorde precisa, mas devo lhe informar que acabei de transformá-lo num homem rico.

- Não quero o seu dinheiro! - Irritado ao extremo, ele esmurrou a mesa com força.

Ela decidiu ignorar a explosão.

- Não mesmo? Julgando pela aparência da sua propriedade, eu diria que dinheiro é exatamente aquilo de que você precisa. - Aparentando a maior naturalidade, Isabella partiu um pedaço de pão e mordiscou-o devagar.

- Talvez eu deva lembrá-la que foi você quem veio até aqui sem ser convidada, lady Swan. - A voz pro funda não passava de um sussurro ameaçador. – Foi você quem me forçou a um casamento que eu não procurei e muito menos desejei. Será que minha lady não pensa na sua... vítima? - Cullen lidava num tom enganosamente afável agora. - E se eu já estivesse com prometido com outra mulher? Você pelo menos considerou a possibilidade? E se eu gostasse de alguém?

Por um breve momento Isabella ficou abatida... e surpresa. Casamentos entre famílias nobres costumavam ser, em geral, arranjados pelos pais dos noivos como um verdadeiro negócio. Porém havia casos de amor na corte sim. Embora o Cavaleiro Vermelho fosse a última pessoa a quem julgaria capaz de experimentar esse tipo de sentimento, não podia ignorar a possibilidade de que ele desejasse outra mulher para esposa. A mulher por quem estava apaixonado.

- Você gosta de alguém? - perguntou sem rodeios. - Cullen recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira como se a estudasse com interesse, apesar da escuridão reinante tornar impossível enxergarem um ao outro. Porém o Cavaleiro Vermelho estava longe de ser um homem comum. Talvez ele pudesse vê-la sim, como a criatura das trevas que era.

O barão não respondeu de imediato, deixando o silêncio se estender até ao ponto de quase sufocá-la. Sem que conseguisse entender o motivo, a resposta de seu marido tornara-se subitamente importante. Queria, precisava ouvi-lo negar que gostava de outra mulher.

- Não - ele respondeu afinal.

- Oh! - Isabella largou a faca sobre a mesa com força, irritada por ter sido deixada naquela expectativa.

- Mas e se eu gostasse? - Cullen indagou cheio de desprezo, impedindo-a de protestar. - Você com certeza não pensou em mim, ou em qualquer outra pes soa, um segundo sequer quando traçou esse plano louco para escapar do altar. .

Isabella mal podia conter o desagrado. Então aquele insolente tinha coragem de distorcer a situação, de fazê-la parecer a vilã da história quando fora Carlisle que a forçara a se casar e o Cavaleiro Vermelho tolo o suficiente para concordar.

- Oh, meu lorde, mas eu pensei em você sim. Na verdade nunca imaginei quê seria capaz de aceitar casar-se comigo.

Cullen resmungou alto, como se as palavras dela confirmassem seus pensamentos.

- Posso saber o que isso significa? - A irritação de Isabella crescia perigosamente. Já era desagradável o suficiente não enxergar o homem para ainda ter que aguentar resmungos incoerentes.

- Significa, minha querida esposa, que você é exata mente o que eu suspeitava. Uma garota mimada.

- Como você tem a ousadia de me falar nesse tom? - ela indagou possessa de ódio.

- Posso ousar o que quiser porque sou seu marido - Cullen retrucou muito calmo. - Talvez seja bom lembrar-se desse detalhe.

- Como se eu pudesse esquecer. - Por um instante Isabella julgou ter ouvido um som parecido com uma risadinha, porém descartou logo a possibilidade. Quem sabe um dos cachorros rosnava baixinho... Irritadíssima, resolveu jantar. Melhor comer e ficar em silêncio do que ouvir insultos.

Seu marido não era nenhum tolo, pensou furiosa. Se quisesse dominá-lo, precisaria usar toda a inteligência e sagacidade. Tinha que e encontrar uma maneira de dobrá -lo, ou de no mínimo, arrancar o tom de zombaria daquela voz. De repente uma ideia salvadora lhe ocorreu. Uma revelação maravilhosa!

A união podia ser anulada. ,

É possível invalidar casamentos alegando-se que a cerimônia foi realizada contra a vontade de uma das partes envolvidas. Embora Isabella não tivesse desejado casar-se com homem algum, escolhera Cullen de livre e espontânea vontade na frente do rei e de várias teste munhas, portanto seria impensável alegar que sofrera algum tipo de coação. Não, ela realmente não teria como dizer que fora coagida.

Mas Cullen sim.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho deixara claro que não a queria. Durante a conversa de horas atrás, ainda de manhã, aquele grosseirão a insultara, dizendo-lhe que só podia ser uma mulher desejável por causa do dote. O barão também afirmara, em alto e bom som, que só a aceitava como esposa em obediência a Carlisle. Para completar, não fora ele mesmo que acabara de proclamar sua in dignação por ter sido forçado a aceitar um casamento que não procurara e sequer desejara? Concluindo: ele se casara contra a vontade, simplesmente para cumprir um decreto do rei.

Certa de que a união de ambos seria anulada com facilidade, Isabella sorriu. Precisava apenas convencer Cullen e dariam um fim àquela farsa. Ficaria livre para voltar para Belvry, uma vez que cumprira sua parte escolhendo um cavaleiro como Carlisle ordenara. Cullen tampouco seria culpado. Afinal ele obedecera ao rei. Também ninguém dissera nada sobre quanto tempo o casamento teria que durar.

Usando de todo o seu poder de persuasão, como costumava fazer ao barganhar com os mercadores de tecidos finos e especiarias, Isabella expôs sua ideia brilhante.

- Há uma saída, meu lorde.

- Uma saída para o quê?

- Para você se livrar de mim. - A voz feminina trans pirava doçura.

- Se existe uma saída, eu gostaria de saber qual é.

- Casamentos realizados contra a vontade de uma partes envolvidas podem ser invalidados - ela exclamou paciente. - Portanto, teremos somente que aguardar o tempo suficiente de entrar com uma petição para dissolução de nosso casamento.

- Dissolução? - O Cavaleiro Vermelho indagou alto. – Sob qual alegação?

- Sob a alegação de que uma das partes foi forçada a casar-se contra a vontade - Isabella repetiu exasperada. Será que aquele homem recusava-se a entender?

Ruídos estranhos atravessaram a escuridão, como se o barão estivesse praguejando. Bem, talvez fossem os cães outra vez.

- E então? Você concorda?

- Quer dizer que está mesmo falando sério?! - Cullen explodiu surpreso.

- Claro que estou falando sério, meu lorde. É a solução perfeita para o nosso dilema. Quando nossa união for declarada nula e dissolvida, estaremos livres para voltarmos às nossas vidas de solteiros.

Mais ruídos estranhos vindos da direção do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Seria o barulho provocado pelos animais?

- Bem, qual a sua opinião a respeito do meu plano?

- Na minha opinião você é louca! - Isabella o ouviu levantar-se e sentar-se de novo, a cadeira rangendo sob a montanha de músculos. Ao perceber que a respiração do marido havia se alterado, ela experimentou um princípio de pânico. O que o deixara tão furioso? Ele não fora taxativo ao dizer que não a queria como esposa?

Quando Cullen voltou a falar parecia ter se acalmado um pouco.

- Vamos ver se consegui entender direito esse seu novo plano. Carlisle lhe ordenou escolher um marido e você escolheu a mim. Agora quer mudar de ideia e entrar com uma petição junto ao rei e à Igreja para que nosso casamento seja anulado, alegando ter sido coagida?

- Não, não. Você me entendeu mal, meu lorde.

Um suspiro de alívio vindo das sombras colocou-a mais à vontade para explicar o resto do plano. - Foi você quem contraiu matrimônio sem desejar, portanto é você quem deve entrar com a petição. Claro que vou apoiá-lo. Testemunharei a seu favor, dizendo que você se casou comigo somente por causa da ordem do rei.

- Eu?! - Desta vez o soco de Cullen na mesa fez o quarto inteiro tremer. Ele se levantou de um pulo, jogando a cadeira no chão. - Você quer que eu declare que fui forçado a me casar com você?

- Claro que sim - Isabella respondeu devagar, in quieta com aquela demonstração de fúria. - É verdade, não é? Pelo menos foi o que você me disse.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho rosnava feito uma fera enjaulada e por um momento ela teve medo de ser atacada. Desacostumada a tais manifestações de raiva, Isabella ficou imóvel, tentando lutar contra o sentimento de pavor que ameaçava sufocá-la. Não era o modo como ele parecia pairar sobre o aposento, uma figura alta, sombria e completamente desconhecida, o que a assustava, mas a força daquela ira.

Isabella sempre achara emoções de qualquer tipo algo inquietante e detestava funerais porque o excesso de lamentos e tristeza a incomodava. Mesmo durante o enterro do pai não fora capaz de chorar. Lágrimas que Alice e outras pessoas derramavam com tanta facilidade nunca vinham aos seus olhos. Nervosa, mordeu os lábios sem saber se devia ficar onde estava ou voar para longe do alcance da fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ao perceber que o marido não fazia nenhum movimento na sua direção, aventurou um comentário.

- Pelo que pude entender, você não está inteiramente de acordo com o meu plano.

Cullen deixou escapar um gemido exasperado. Pelo menos era um avanço, Isabella pensou, considerando que até minutos atrás seu marido estivera rosnando.

- Não, não estou de acordo com o seu plano – ele falou muito calmo. - Em primeiro lugar, seria uma mentira porque ninguém, jamais, me forçou a fazer qualquer coisa contra minha vontade.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu disse que não procurei e nem desejei esta união. Também não falei nada sobre ter sido coagido. O casa mento foi celebrado para agradar Carlisle, muito embora eu esteja tentado a acreditar que o sacrifício será maior do que supunha a princípio.

O comentário indelicado a magoou profundamente. Será que o Cavaleiro Vermelho precisava ser sempre tão rude?

- Você age como se fosse o único a estar sofrendo as conseqüências. Posso lhe garantir que nossa união tampouco me agrada. Por acaso você acha que eu quero viver aqui?

Cullen estava longe de ser tolo e não lhe passou despercebido o desprezo contido em cada uma daquelas palavras.

- Pois viver aqui é o que fará - ele respondeu de forma tão dura e deliberada que Isabella sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Melhor ter cuidado. O homem sentado à sua frente podia ser muito perigoso.

Quando o barão se mostrava disposto a conversar como uma criatura civilizada, era até possível esquecer sua reputação bizarra e a esquisitice do ambiente ao redor. Se ela fechasse os olhos, podia quase se imaginar no solário ou jantando no salão aconchegante de Belvry, na companhia de um cavaleiro famoso, embora um tanto seco. O problema era que estava a centenas de quilômetros de casa. Fora presa numa armadilha, trancafiada dentro da escuridão eterna ao lado de um homem de quem jamais vira sequer o rosto e cuja fama violenta fazia o sangue de qualquer um gelar nas veias.

Melhor lembrar-se de quem era Cullen de fato e agir com cuidado, especialmente até conhecê-lo um pouco mais. Procurando raciocinar depressa, Isabella decidiu que deveria apresentar argumentos consistentes e evitar brigas e discussões. Embora estivesse claro que ele não a queria como esposa, também parecia resolvido a não anular o matrimônio. Talvez aceitasse um acordo em que ambos vivessem separados...

- Meu lorde - ela começou delicada -, se você está tão infeliz comigo, por que não me deixa ir para casa? Continuaríamos casados mesmo morando longe um do outro. Você poderia ir e vir de Belvry como lhe for conveniente. - Entusiasmada com a ideia, Isabella teria continuado a falar se não fosse interrompida de repente.

- Você é minha esposa e ficará aqui, quer lhe agrade ou não.

- Mas precisam de mim em Belvry - Isabella argumentou, mudando de tática. Não pretendia abrir mão da própria liberdade tão facilmente assim. - É um feudo muito próspero e se queremos continuar obtendo lucros tenho que estar lá para...

Cullen sequer deixou-a continuar a frase.

- Já lhe disse que não quero um vintém de seu precioso dinheiro! Não preciso dele!

Então por que não foi oferecida uma refeição aos convidados do nosso casamento? Por que o castelo está nesse triste estado de abandono? Por que não há servos suficientes para mantê-lo limpo? Por que não há mais fogo nas lareiras para nos aquecer e nem velas para afastar essa escuridão maldita? - A voz de Isabella vibrava de frustração. Como Cullen tinha coragem de negar que precisava de dinheiro? Como é que podia rejeitar aquilo que qualquer outro homem agarraria com ambas as mãos? E se ele não a queria, por que não lhe dava permissão para ir embora de Masen? Era impossível entendê-lo. Suas perguntas não podiam continuar sem respostas.

Entretanto sem respostas foi exatamente como suas perguntas continuaram. O barão trancou-se em si mesmo até o silêncio pesado se estendeu sobre o quarto como um manto sufocante e ameaçador. Se não fosse pelos contornos da figura maciça protegida pelas sombras, diria até que ele a deixara só. Contudo, quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho voltou a falar, sua voz não mostrava qualquer sinal de raiva, apenas da mais total frieza e indiferença, aliás como vinha lhe tornando familiar.

- Se você tem medo de escuridão, minha lady, não deveria me escolhido.

Isabella já engolira humilhação suficiente. Como uma criança mimada, culpava Cullen pela situação em que se encontrava agora porque ele não desafiara a ordem do rei. Aquele de quem se diziam as piores coisas devia tê-la recusado, devia ter lutado para manter a própria liberdade. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se derrotada, incapaz de dominar as circunstâncias.

- Se me der licença, meu lorde. - Não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas de uma declaração. Ela ficou de pé, as mãos cerradas e caídas ao longo do corpo. - O jantar já me foi... suficiente. - Sem esperar resposta, Isabella caminhou na direção em que julgava estar a porta pois a escuridão impenetrável não a deixava ver nada.

- Billy! - Ao simples chamado do barão, o servo apareceu como num passe de mágica, trazendo um castiçal.

- Vou jantar no salão esta noite - Isabella avisou-o, grata pelo castiçal. A expressão, em geral impassível do pobre-coitado, foi transformada numa máscara de pavor. Bem, talvez Billy temesse a ira de Cullen, porém ela não iria se deixar assustar pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho. Se aquele grosseirão tentasse obrigá-la a ficar mais um segundo sequer dentro de seus aposentos sinistros iria se arrepender amargamente, pois sentia-se preparada para resistir e lutar com todas as forças.

Esforçando-se para manter o controle, Isabella começou a descer as escadas sabendo que deveria parecer tranquila quando enfrentasse a pequena multidão que a essa hora já devia estar jantando no salão. Como a nova castelã de Masen, precisava agir de acordo com a posição, não importando o quanto o fato a desgostava. Erguendo a cabeça, assumiu um ar confiante, determinada a jantar na companhia daqueles que moravam e trabalhavam no castelo. Nem que lhe custasse a última gota de sangue, desempenharia o papel de noiva feliz. A mulher desesperada ficaria trancada a sete chaves.

Emergindo das sombras, ela sentia-se em seu elemento natural. Senhora do castelo sempre fora uma atribuição que soubera exercer com facilidade, desde menina. Porém ao entrar no salão, o chão pareceu fugir sob seus pés. Por um instante permaneceu imóvel, sem conseguir acre ditar nos próprios olhos. Então inspirou fundo, como se engolisse um soluço diante da visão fantasmagórica.

Não havia sinal de damas ou cavaleiros ao redor das mesas vazias. Não havia servos indo e vinda da cozinha, nem aldeões procurando um lugar onde estender os catres para passar a noite. O salão de Masen estava deserto, a escuridão silenciosa lhe parecendo mais ameaçadora do qualquer coisa que jamais enfrentara em toda sua vida. Ela estremeceu, os últimos fios de esperança transformando-se em pó.

Alice a esperava. Sonolenta, encolhida: diante do fogo, uma bandeja vazia sobre a única mesinha disponível.

- Oh, minha lady - a velha senhora exclamou levantando-se. - Será que eu cochilei? E muito tarde?

Deixando de lado os planos iniciais de tomar um banho, Isabella resolveu que o melhor seria tentar dormir.

- Ainda é cedo, mas você está cansada. Pode ir para seu quarto agora.

A criada parecia abatida, as bochechas normalmente rosadas e redondas haviam perdido por completo a cor.

- Talvez eu... eu devesse dormir aqui, no lugar destinado ao guarda-roupa - ela sugeriu apontando para o cubículo separado do quarto por uma cortina.

- Se você está com medo de ir para seu próprio quarto, então pode estender um catre no chão e dormir aqui mesmo.

- Sim, minha lady, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, estou com medo sim. Tenho medo do que possa me acontecer neste lugar sinistro e também do que possa lhe acontecer. - Ela fez uma pausa, como se não soubesse como continuar. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passou de um murmúrio tímido. - Você sabe o que deve o que deve esperar nesta noite... na noite de núpcias?

Isabella inspirou fundo. Deus, como pudera se esquecer daquilo que a aguardava? Estivera tão ocupada fazendo planos e discutindo com Cullen que acabara se esquecendo de que seria obrigada a aceitá-lo na cama. O olhar penetrante que lançou à serva fez um rubor intenso voltar às bochechas pálidas. Alice corou até a raiz dos cabelos castanhos, já mesclados de branco.

- Seria obrigação de sua mãe lhe dizer tudo, mas, Deus lhe dê o descanso eterno, como ela não está aqui... Você quer saber?

Isabella acenou com a cabeça, os olhos fixos na criada.

- Quando um homem se casa, adquiri direitos sobre o corpo da esposa, para usá-la como quiser. – Alice estremeceu ao pensar no Cavaleiro Vermelho, forte e feroz, usando o corpo de quem quer que fosse. A ideia lhe causava verdadeiro pavor. Foi com enorme dificuldade que se obrigou a continuar - Você viu o suficiente de seus irmãos para saber que a anatomia masculina é diferente da feminina. O homem, se encaixa entre as pernas da mulher para ter prazer. E... doloroso, minha lady, mas você é jovem, resistente, e irá aguentar. Pense que assim poderá ter a semente de um bebê dentro de você. - A serva baixou a cabeça, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. - Era essa a minha esperança, porém Deus não me deu essa bênção. Entretanto me encarregaram de criá-la, minha lady. Pude vê-la crescer, bela e inteligente. Oh, céus, nunca pensei em vê-Ia casada com alguém como esse Cavaleiro Vermelho! - Alice começou a se lamentar sobre o destino daquela a quem amava como a uma filha.

Cheia de piedade pelo sofrimento da velha senhora, Isabella abraçou-a com força, procurando consolá-la enquanto lembrava-se das vezes em que vira os irmãos trocando de roupa. Cullen era muito mais alto e corpulento do que seus irmãos, portanto aquela parte da anatomia devia ser ainda maior. Só de pensar no barão forçando o membro para dentro de seu corpo sentia-se à beira do pânico. Sim, era jovem e forte, porém...

Quando os soluços de Alice finalmente cessaram, Isabella sorriu esforçando-se para tranquilizá-la.

- Não fique nervosa. Não estou nem um pouco preocupada - mentiu.

As palavras firmes transmitiram um pouco de tranquilidade à serva.

- Pelo menos não dura mais do que alguns poucos minutos, minha lady. Ou pelo menos não deveria durar. Aquele... aquele demônio pode ter poderes estranhos. Oh, minha lady, temo por sua segurança! Quem sabe o que n fera será capaz de lhe fazer? Você conseguiu dar uma boa olhada no barão? Talvez ele seja igualzinho ao diabo, com chifres e corpo de bode...

- Ele é apenas um homem - Isabella falou num tom que não admitia discussão, temerosa de que a serva começasse outra vez com a mesma ladainha sobre a estranha reputação de Cullen. Bem no íntimo, não acre ditava muito que a expressão "apenas um homem" pudesse ser aplicada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Contudo não era tola de mencionar suas dúvidas.

- Mas, minha lady, e todas essas histórias que se contam sobre a sede de sangue que ele parece ter, sobre o domínio da magia negra? E se o demônio lançar algum encantamento e obrigá-la a fazer todas as suas vontades?

- Pare já com isso! Escutar tamanhos absurdos acaba tornando cansativo. - Alice era um doce de pessoa, embora ingênua e às vezes até ignorante. Isabella sentia-se um pouco culpada por não conseguir retribuir a afeição que a velha senhora lhe dedicava com igual in tensidade. - Vá descansar - sugeriu baixinho, procurando acalmar a serva que retorcia as mãos aflita.

- Bem, minha lady, vou ficar por perto. - Alice não conseguia disfarçar a profunda apreensão, os olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas. - Se você gritar, venho correndo acudi-la.

Isabella sorriu amarga, sabendo que mesmo a força conjunta de duas mulheres jamais seria suficiente para conter um guerreiro, especialmente alguém da estatura do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- E o que você fará, minha aia?

Alice pensou durante uns poucos segundos, então er gueu o queixo determinada.

- Posso bater na cabeça dele com alguma coisa!

- E depois o quê?

- Depois fugiremos para bem longe, minha lady! - ela respondeu ansiosa. - Fugiremos deste castelo sinistro e ficaremos livres do demônio para sempre!

- Seremos duas mulheres sozinhas, perdidas numa região que não conhecemos, no auge do inverno. Para onde iremos? Você não vê que não há escapatória?

- Podemos procurar refúgio no convento mais próximo!

Isabella abraçou a serva com carinho, não querendo destruir quaisquer sonhos que ainda pudessem confortá-la. Por outro lado a ideia de assassinar o marido com certeza não seria aceita de bom grado pelo rei.

- Leve seu catre para o aposento ao lado e procure descansar, dormir. Tenho certeza de que tudo parecerá menos sombrio amanhã de manhã.

Tão logo Alice saiu, Isabella acendeu a lareira. Apesar de suas palavras corajosas, precisava afastar a escuridão de qualquer modo e todas as velas que Billy lhe dera foram usadas, especialmente perto da cama. Por fim, tirou a roupa e deitou-se. Recostada nos travesseiros, aguardou a chegada de Cullen.

O tempo pareceu se arrastar com uma lentidão espirante e Isabella desejou não ter se apressado tanto em sair dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos se o jantar tivesse sido prolongado por mais algumas horas, o inevitável também seria adiado tanto quanto possível.

Esforçando-se para manter a calma, ela procurava se convencer de que os temores de Alice não passavam de fantasias absurdas, sem qualquer fundamento. Seu marido não era demônio algum, mas apenas um homem, um ser humano comum, de carne e osso. Entretanto o pensamento de nada servia para tranquilizá-la porque estava à mercê de um desconhecido, alguém de quem sequer vira o rosto.

Além de tudo, ele não a queria como esposa. O fato a deixava à beira do pânico. Ela sabia que Cullen estava furioso por ter sido escolhido e obrigado a aceitar uma imposição do rei. E se o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidisse demonstrar toda a sua irritação durante a noite de núpcias submetendo-a ao pior tratamento possível? Agora que o momento do acerto de contas estava próximo, Isabella desejava não ter discutido tanto durante o jantar... ou abandonado os aposentos do barão de forma tão brusca e mal-educada. Suas atitudes impensadas com certeza serviram apenas para aumentar a ira do senhor do castelo.

Enquanto a noite se estendia, Isabella pedia a Deus que Cullen viesse logo para dar um fim àquela expectativa angustiante. Já não aguentava mais aguardar. Contudo ele demorava, fazendo-a imaginar as coisas mais terríveis capazes de acontecer entre um casal quando fechado entre quatro paredes. Preferia não ter permitido que Alice dormisse no cubículo ao lado porque a presença da serva era um lembrete constante da sua decisão.

Seja lá o que acontecesse, não deveria gritar e muito menos pedir socorro.

* * *

**Então gente, muito obrigada as meninas que mandaram reviews, não sabem o quanto foi bom saber que alguém esta gostando e lendo a adaptação, um feliz ano novo pra você também Jana.  
PS: Alguém notou a capa lindona que eu fiz pra fic? Não? Okay :)**

**XOXO**

**PS²: Eu arrumo a formatação do texto direitinho mas quando vou passar pro ff . net esses errinhos aparecem :'(**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**CAPITULO QUATRO**_

Isabella não tinha muita certeza de quanto tempo permaneceu desperta, lutando contra a ansiedade e aguardando a chegada do marido, antes de adormecer. Embora se sentisse um pouco desorientada ao acordar, não demorou nada para se lembrar de que estava em Masen, o castelo medonho do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Imediatamente alerta, abriu os olhos, o coração batendo descompassado no peito.

Lutando contra o pânico crescente, olhou ao redor, te mendo encontrar a figura sinistra do marido na cama, ao seu lado. Mas não; estava só. O quarto continuava o mesmo de horas atrás, à exceção das velas que haviam queimado até o fim e do fogo quase extinto da lareira. Será que Cullen viera vê-la como uma sombra negra e silenciosa? Inspirando fundo, ela percebeu que não fora uma visita inumana o que a acordara, e sim o amanhecer. As primeiras luzes da manhã procuravam se infiltrar através das pesadas cortinas de veludo.

Isabella sentou-se, a surpresa inesperada deixando-a zonza. Cullen não viera ao seu quarto! O alívio que a conclusão lhe trouxe foi tão intenso que teve vontade de rir. Qual o significado daquela atitude?

Só havia uma única explicação possível: ele não a desejava.

Não tinha importância, pensou com uma pontada de orgulho feminino ferido. Tampouco o queria. E quem ha veria de desejá-lo? Afinal o Cavaleiro Vermelho não passava de uma criatura sem rosto e sem forma que se escondia nas trevas e aterrorizava as pessoas com sua reputação terrível e temperamento explosivo.

Seria uma verdadeira bênção ficar livre das suas atenções e já que ele não quisera possuí-la na noite de núpcias, provavelmente não iria fazê-lo nunca. Mal conseguia acreditar na sua boa sorte. Não precisaria dormir com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, nem enfrentar suas paixões animais ou ser obrigada a suportar uma provação dolorosa, provavelmente humilhante ao extremo.

Aquela era a primeira coisa boa que lhe acontecera desde que pusera os pés em Masen. Se ao menos não fosse obrigada a permanecer ali. Parecia-lhe óbvio que Cullen não a desejava, portanto deveria haver uma maneira de convencê-lo a deixá-la ir para casa. Porém a lembrança da noite anterior, quando discutiram sobre o assunto, encheu-a de desânimo.

Para um homem que dissera desprezá-la, o Cavaleiro Vermelho era bastante possessivo. Homens! Todos gostavam de comandar e ditar regras, como se tivessem o direito divino para decidir o destino das pessoas. Talvez ele fizesse questão de mantê-la em Masen com o único objetivo de puni-la por tê-lo escolhido para marido. Não, não era possível que o lorde fosse assim tão mesquinho e cruel, apesar da reputação terrível.

Sentada na cama, ela puxou as pernas para junto do corpo e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Pena que ele não concordasse com a dissolução do casamento porque, infelizmente, não podia tomar nenhuma atitude a esse respeito sozinha. Também lhe ficara negada a chance de afirmar ter sido forçada a casar-se, mas... Isabella quase levou um choque com a idéia que acabara de lhe ocorrer.

Havia uma maneira de anular a união dos dois sim. E uma maneira que não exigia o consentimento de Cullen. Relacionamentos em que os casais compartilham um parentesco de sangue de até quarto grau tornam-se inválidos perante a igreja. Verdade que não tinha qualquer parentesco com o barão. Precisava apenas dizer que sim...

Ela sorriu, as esperanças renovadas. Era de conheci mento geral que os homens às vezes fabricavam falsos ancestrais somente para se verem livres das esposas. Talvez o plano fosse improvável de dar certo, mas a existência de uma pequena chance valia o esforço. Isabella pulou da cama, rindo feliz com a possibilidade de recuperar a liberdade. Seria um prazer derrotar o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O som deve ter despertado Alice porque a serva perguntou se podia entrar.

- Venha - ela respondeu alegre, fingindo não perceber a expressão de espanto no rosto da velha criada.

- Bom dia, Alice. Agora que já terminamos de arrumar este quarto, talvez devêssemos começar a cuidar do resto do castelo. - Ainda era muito cedo para compartilhar suas esperanças. Melhor concentrar os pensamentos em seu novo, embora temporário, lar. Sem dúvida as tarefas físicas iriam ajudá-la a se manter ocupada até o momento de voltar para Belvry.

- O quê? - Alice continuava sem entender nada.

- Vou mandá-la até a aldeia para buscar algumas mulheres dispostas a nos ajudar no serviço doméstico. Creio que até o fim do dia teremos quem possa cozinhar e cuidar da limpeza de maneira adequada. Também precisaremos de homens para retocar a pintura das paredes e se encarregar de um ou outro conserto necessário. - Isabella contava as tarefas a serem feitas nos dedos das mãos, parecendo bastante entusiasmada.

- Ah, não podemos nos esquecer de providenciar tapeçarias e um guarda-louça para o salão. Depois que eu der uma boa olhada no castelo todo, saberei do que mais iremos precisar.

- Ele vai deixá-la providenciar melhorias em Masen?

- Bem... - Isabella hesitou, recusando-se a admitir que ainda não chegara a discutir o assunto com o marido.

- Tenho certeza que Cullen aprovará as mudanças. Claro que Masen não é tão bonito quanto Belvry, porém não se pode negar a beleza severa de suas linhas. Podemos tentar e ver o que conseguimos obter no final. Na minha opinião, devemos iniciar pela cozinha. Vou dar uma olhada nas despensas e porões, além de descobrir quem prepara aquela coisa horrorosa que Billy nos serve.

Alice, que até o momento estivera sorrindo diante do entusiasmo da jovem, tampou a boca com a mão e gemeu alto.

- Minha lady, não! Você não pode ir aos porões!

- E por que não?

- Porque deve ser lá que ele pratica magia negra.

- Quem? Cullen?

- Sim - a criada respondeu muito séria. - Não tenho dúvidas de que aquele homem tem parte com o diabo e se esconde nos porões para invocar os espíritos malignos. O lugar deve ser tão quente e abafado quanto o inferno, cheio de fumaça escura, as mesas lotadas de frascos, vidros e tubos onde substâncias mortais são misturadas.

Isabella riu alto, tentando imaginar o Cavaleiro Vermelho debruçado sobre uma mesa repleta de frascos, sua altura gigantesca dominando o ambiente inteiro.

- Oh, fique quieta, Alice. Quanta bobagem.

Depois da noite passada, Cullen lhe parecia muito menos ameaçador. Que ele resmungasse o quanto quisesse, pois no fim da história as coisas acabariam saindo à sua maneira.

- Minha lady se levantou cedo hoje- Billy comentou enquanto ajudava o lorde a colocar a veste. - Ela parece estar de bom humor.

Cullen ficou em silêncio. Ninguém precisava saber que a felicidade de sua esposa devia-se ao fato de não ter havido noite de núpcias. Claro que Isabella se deliciara quando não fora obrigada a cumprir os deveres matrimoniais. De fato não ficaria surpreso se ela tivesse aberto o melhor vinho da adega para celebrar.

- Ela pediu uma audiência com você - o servo concluiu.

- Em outras palavras, minha esposa exige me ver.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Cullen deu de ombros e acabou de se vestir.

- Diga a ela para se juntar a mim na hora do almoço.

Billy pareceu hesitar.

- Você acha a idéia sensata, meu lorde?

Não, a idéia não era nem um pouco sensata, o Cavaleiro Vermelho decidiu. Mas hoje, pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, não acordava pensando naquilo que o consumia. Hoje, acordara pensando em cabelos louros, quase

brancos, e olhos cinzentos... .

Ainda podia ouvir o tom ligeiramente rouco da voz feminina, sentir o perfume suave que emanava das for mas delicadas e excitava os seus sentidos. Cullen sentiu uma pressão na região das virilhas ao se lembrar daqueles seios firmes pressionados de encontro ao seu peito quando a beijara na capela. Há muito tempo não desejara alguém com tanta intensidade.

- Quero comer na companhia de minha esposa. Alguma objeção? - ele indagou calmamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Billy! se aventurasse a responder.

- Você confia nela?

- Não, não confio, porém a considero intrigante.

A resposta não era de todo verdadeira. Embora o plano de Isabella para iludir Carlisle tivesse sido tolo e ingênuo, ele a admirava pela coragem de tentar escapar às regras impostas pelo destino. Também a admirava pela elegância e fibra demonstrada em face à derrota. Seria natural esperar que Isabella procurasse fugir das conseqüências ao perceber que nada saíra como planejado. O fato dela ter permanecido firme, tanto complicava quanto trazia um novo significado à sua vida. Os sentimentos que aquela mulher despertava em seu coração eram tão contraditórios que não se atrevia a examiná-los.

- Pode ser perigoso, meu lorde - Billy insistiu.

Pelos céus! Claro que era perigoso, Cullen praguejou em silêncio.

- Talvez fosse melhor se você pedisse a anulação deste casamento.

O Cavaleiro Vermelho virou-se na direção do servo, sem saber se queria ou não ouvir certos conselhos. Por outro lado, não podia correr riscos desnecessários. De via considerar todas as opções em relação à sua nova esposa cuidadosamente antes de tomar qualquer deci são definitiva.

- E baseado em que eu pediria a anulação deste casamento? - ele indagou com aspereza.

- Talvez você ainda não tenha pensado no caso, meu lorde, mas existe uma proibição contra uniões consanguíneas. Até mesmo parentescos distantes podem ser invocados. Portanto não seria difícil arranjar testemunhas dispostas a jurar que você e lady Swan são parentes.

- Verdade - Cullen murmurou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. - Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Quando na noite anterior Isabella viera com aquela história ridícula de que ele fora obrigado a casar-se, por que não se lembrara da proibição sobre uniões em que houvessem laços de sangue?

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que na presença da esposa acabara esquecendo-se de tudo o mais. Ficara fascinado pela voz envolvente, pelo perfume feminino e suave... e até pelos absurdos ditos com total convicção. Isabella parecia conseguir tirar qualquer homem do sério com um simples estalar de dedos.

Melhor livrar-se dela. Embora reconhecesse o fato, alguma coisa o impedia de tomar as providências necessárias. Talvez a lembrança da vida pulsando em seu quarto escuro sob a forma delicada de uma mulher. Era difícil abrir mão de um raio de luz.

- Carlisle não permitirá que uma jovem mantenha o poder sobre um feudo tão próspero quanto Belvry. Mesmo que a Igreja concorde em nos conceder a anulação do casamento, o rei simplesmente a forçará a escolher outro marido.

- Sim - Billy concordou, continuando a arrumar o quarto. - Você deve estar certo, meu lorde. Contudo, casada com outro, lady Swan deixará de ser uma

ameaça.

O barão resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível. Ao imaginar Isabella abandonando Masen, a sensação de perda era tão intensa quanto inesperada. A quem ela escolheria da segunda vez? As circunstâncias o tinham forçado a romper contato com quase todos os cavaleiros da corte, a maioria realmente desprezível. Aquela mulher suave, casada com outro homem, os cabelos louros espalhados sobre o travesseiro, as pernas abertas enquanto alguém a violentava... Era uma visão que não conseguia ignorar.

- Eu não quero que ela sofra nas mãos de qualquer um. - Na verdade não queria a esposa nas mãos de homem algum. E quem poderia condená-lo por isso? - Carlisle não iria ficar nada satisfeito com esse pequeno truque tampouco. Aliás, o rei acredita na importância do casamento como instituição séria. É melhor deixarmos as coisas como estão, pelo menos por agora.

- Você está certo como sempre, meu lorde. Mas será que ela deve ficar em Masen? Se lady Swan é dona de um feudo tão próspero, não seria mais sensato mandá-la de volta para lá?

- Não! -Cullen surpreendeu-se com a própria reação, uma mistura de possessividade em relação à es posa e irritação pela interferência de Billy. Embora soubesse muito bem que o servo falava com a voz da razão, mesmo assim preferia não lhe dar ouvidos. - Ela é minha. E como qualquer outra esposa, ficará ao lado do marido. Não ultrapasse os seus limites, meu amigo.

- Sim, meu lorde. - Billy suspirou alto, deixando claro que não concordava com o Cavaleiro Vermelho, apesar das palavras ao contrário. - Quer dizer então que você vai contar tudo à lady Swan?

- Não, não vou contar nada! E você também não dirá coisa alguma. Ficará de boca fechada, mesmo se ela tentar fazê-lo falar. Isabella é inteligente, não costuma co meter erros, ainda que trace planos às vezes ridículos.

- Mas, meu lorde, como vamos conseguir contornar a situação? O que você pretende fazer?

Apesar da preocupação evidente do servo, Cullen não demonstrava qualquer sinal de afobação.

- Vamos continuar exatamente como estávamos antes de lady Swan chegar. Agora pode ir, Billy. Vou pensar nos seus conselhos, porém tomarei minhas próprias de cisões no que diz respeito a essa esposa inesperada.

Tão logo se viu a sós, Cullen encostou um braço na parede e praguejou baixo para aliviar a tensão. Percebendo o humor do dono, os cães se aproximaram em busca de um pouco de atenção.

- Qual é a sua opinião, Castor? E a sua, Pollux? O que vocês acham da nova senhora do castelo? -Os animais balançaram os rabos felizes ao ouvir seus nomes.

- Sim, é uma mulher tentadora demais... Sei muito bem o que eu gostaria de fazer com lady Swan. Quando da usa aquele tom de voz superior, tenho vontade de jogar os pratos e as travessas para o lado e possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa. Mas isso está fora de cogitação... não é?

O sensato seria devolvê-la para a corte de Carlisle, que a essas alturas dos acontecimentos deveria estar mor rendo de rir com o desfecho da história.

Como se concordando com as palavras do dono, os cães agitaram os rabos freneticamente.

Ao cumprimentar o marido, Isabella procurou evitar o tom triunfante da voz, contudo era impossível disfarçar a intensa satisfação. Estivera certa ao pensar que as coisas sempre parecem melhores pela manhã.

- Meu lorde - ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa.

A visão daqueles aposentos estranhos e da silhueta de Cullen escondida pelas sombras já não a perturbava como antes. De alguma maneira, depois da noite anterior, ele começara a lhe parecer menos ameaçador, o que a enchia de otimismo. Talvez pudessem chegar a um acordo, fazer algum tipo de arranjo que os permitisse viver em paz sob o mesmo teto, assim como vivera anos e anos ao lado do pai. Cada qual iria cuidar da própria vida sem tomar conhecimento da existência do outro.

- Minha lady - Cullen respondeu, indicando lhe a cadeira.

Isabella lambiscava os alimentos com prazer. Afinal fizera questão de supervisionar a preparação dos pratos e aquela devia ser a primeira refeição decente que o barão comia há meses.

- Espero que a torta de veado esteja do seu agrado.

- Por quê? Foi você quem a fez?

- Sim. Dei uma boa olhada na cozinha hoje e creio que poderei deixá-la em condições bem melhores, a co meçar pela limpeza geral. O detalhe é que vou precisar de ajuda. Estive pensando em ir até a aldeia durante a tarde e trazer algumas aldeãs para trabalhar no castelo em caráter permanente.

Ela procurava modular a voz com cuidado, fazendo das palavras não um pedido, mas um simples comunicado da sua decisão. Apesar do esforço, as mãos trêmulas traíam todo seu estado de apreensão.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar enquanto aguardava os comentários do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estava resolvida a não ceder. Hoje não se deixaria intimidar pela figura gigantesca ou pelo temperamento explosivo. Se o barão pretendia forçá-la a morar em Masen, então seria obrigado a lhe dar permissão para transformar o castelo num lugar habitável. Pronta para lutar por seus pontos de vista, foi pega de surpresa pela resposta do marido.

- Sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser.

- Obrigada, meu lorde. - Isabella inspirou fundo, procurando relaxar. - Sabia que podia contar com a sua compreensão. Billy, como o mordomo-mor, devia estar supervisionando o trabalho dos outros empregados e não constantemente servindo a todos nós, como vem fazendo. Precisamos de servos e da ajuda de alguns homens para fazer reparos, retoques na pintura e coisas assim. Claro que temos necessidade de um estoque maior de velas e castiçais, além dos serviços de um tecelão e de um marceneiro. Se você quiser, poderei me encarregar de super visionar a produção da leiteria e da horta também.

- Você é um poço de energia, minha lady. - O tom de Cullen era tão estranho que Isabella se sentiu corar. Sem saber o que dizer, baixou os olhos para o prato e permaneceu em silêncio. Será que havia uma nota de sarcasmo escondida naquelas palavras aparen temente elogiosas? Será que seu entusiasmo agradava ou irritava o Cavaleiro. Vermelho? O barão de Masen não era um homem como outro qualquer. Seus pen samentos, assim como sua figura sempre encoberta pelas sombras, eram enigmáticas.

Desejando não dar chances a uma nova discussão, Isabella continuou quieta, ansiosa para terminar de almoçar e cuidar de seus afazeres. Contudo Cullen ainda não parecia disposto a dispensá-la.

- Seu pai já morreu? - ele indagou depois de um longo silêncio.

- Sim. Há um ano.

- E você não tem mais ninguém?

- Tinha três irmãos. Dois morreram por causa de uma febre, quando eu ainda era menina. O terceiro foi morto durante uma batalha.

- Deve ter sido duro para você, cuidar de tudo sozinha. - A voz da barão era quase Suave agora.

- Não. - Isabella a interrompeu firmemente. - Consegui dar canta de tudo muito bem. Na verdade tenho administrado Belvry há anos, das quais os últimos sem auxílio de ninguém. O feudo prosperou bastante sob minha administração. As coisas poderiam ter continuado assim, se não fosse pela intervenção de nosso bom rei Carlisle decidiu me tirar aquilo que me pertence

por direita.

- Você nunca quis se casar?

- Não, nunca. Sei administrar Belvry sozinha e com competência. Para que iria querer um homem? Apenas para trazer ruína às minhas terras?

Um silêncio inquietante se estendeu por várias se gundos.

- Para lhe dar filhos? - Cullen sugeriu afinal.

- E assim eu poderia vê-los morrer, como vi meus irmãos? - ela retrucou, as palavras soando amargas como fel. - Não, abrigada. - Incomodada pela fato. da conversa ter se tornada pessoal demais, Isabella bebeu um pouca de vinha.

- Então estamos de acordo. Você não deseja um ma rido e eu tampouco deseja uma esposa. É uma pena que tenhamos nos casado um com a outro.

Ela quase engasgou e precisou se esforçar para recu perar a compostura.

- Sempre passa contar com a sua ajuda, meu lorde, para estragar uma refeição e me lembrar de como fui tola ao o escolher para marido.. - Será que a ouvira rir? Não, o Cavaleiro. Vermelha era inumano demais para rir.

- Não havia ninguém mais a quem você pudesse es colher? - ele indagou interessada. - Um amigo da fa mília? Um parente distante? Um vizinho?

Isabella sorriu amarga.

- Meu vizinho é uma criatura nojenta e arrogante, sempre cobiçando minhas terras. - Ela não explicou que Newton também insistia em conquistá-la porque preferia não ter que ouvir as deboches de Cullen. A opinião que o Cavaleiro Vermelho tinha a seu respeito era tão baixa que certamente a considerava incapaz de despertar o desejo num homem. Mas Newton a desejava sim, e a idéia não era nem um pouco agradável. - Por acaso você conhece o barão Newton?

-Não.

- Sorte a sua. É o tipo de amizade que eu desacon selharia qualquer um a cultivar. Newton é mentiroso, ladrão e traiçoeiro, sempre se derramando em sorrisos falsas e palavras doces enquanto tenta invadir Belvry nas minhas costas.

- Ele nunca atacou o feudo? - Cullen indagou, a voz repentinamente dura e fria como o aço.

- Não. Na minha opinião ele não tem coragem su ficiente para lutar, por isso procura atingir seus obje tivos usando intrigas e ameaças veladas. Também con ta com a atenção do rei. Aposto que deve estar falando nos ouvidos de Carlisle agora, demonstrando todo o seu ultraje.

- Quer dizer que a tal Newton queria se casar com você?

A ferocidade contida na pergunta da Cavaleiro Ver melho surpreendeu-a.

- Sim - ela respondeu depois de algum tempo. - Newton sempre quis Belvry e depois da morte de meu pai, achou que era chegada a hora. Tornou-se uma peste tão grande, que precisei instruir as guardas das portões para não deixá-lo entrar. Eu... eu não confio naquele homem. - Ainda se lembrava de como uma de suas servas mais fiéis a alertara para a possibilidade de Newton tentar desonrá-la para obrigá-la a se casar com ele. Desde então ignorara todos os pedidos do barão para ser ad mitido em Belvry.

Isabella inspirou fundo antes de continuar.

- Na minha opinião trata-se de uma criatura estú pida demais para perceber que os Swan sempre con seguiram enxergar seu verdadeiro caráter. Além do mais é arrogante, cheio de si, incapaz de imaginar que alguma donzela possa lhe dizer não. Tornou-se dono de um feudo através do casamento. Com certeza con seguiu enganar sua pobre esposa com sua boa aparên cia e charme falso.

- Ele era casado?

- Sim. A esposa de Newton morreu muitos anos atrás, provavelmente em conseqüência do longo tempo em que o marido a deixou trancada dentro de uma das torres do castelo. - Isabella ergueu a cabeça, desejando que os aposentos não estivessem tão escuros para que pu desse julgar a reação de Cullen. - Ele ficará furioso quando descobrir que eu escolhi outro homem para marido.

- Newton realmente acreditava que você pudesse es colhê-lo?

Isabella riu diante do tom cético do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Sim. Tenho certeza que esperava ser o escolhido porque se considera o máximo. Também julgava que eu iria preferir um rosto que já me fosse familiar.

- E você está longe de ter optado por um rosto que lhe era familiar.

- Estou mesmo - Isabella concordou, achando a pi lhéria partilhada com o marido quase... apreciável.

Não demorou muito para o bom humor de Isabella azedar e quando entrou nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Ver melho, à hora do jantar, estava furiosa. A escuridão que lhe parecera de pouca importância de manhã, agora pe sava em seus ombros como um manto negro e ameaçador.

Sem dar uma palavra, sentou-se à mesa, diante da figura protegida pelas sombras.

- Minha lady - Cullen cumprimentou-a com delicadeza. .

- Meu lorde. - Ela não disse mais nada e se serviu de uma posta de peixe sem vontade, odiando aquele jogo de gato e rato. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Seu pai e seus irmãos haviam sido frios e distan tes, porém nunca a tinham manipulado por pura diver são, enquanto permaneciam escondidos nas trevas. Qui sera poder ficar de pé e enfrentá-lo face a face, em vez de se submeter às sombras.

O silêncio se estendeu durante toda a refeição. Só se ouviam os ruídos dos talheres e das respirações dos ca chorros deitados aos pés do dono. Isabella sentia-se ter rivelmente oprimida. Mesmo quando jantava em seus aposentos, em Belvry, quase nunca comia só. Se ne nhum dos convidados lhe fazia companhia, podia contar com presença das servas. Enquanto aqui, um solitário Billy trazia as bandejas e se retirava, deixando-os na mais completa escuridão. Isabella tinha a impressão de estar enterrada viva, com a sombra de um demônio a espreitá-la.

A sensação inquietante crescia pouco a pouco, fazen do-a pensar como julgara possível apreciar um minuto sequer ao lado do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Ele devia ser tão sinistro quanto as histórias de Alice o pintavam além de inteligente também, para arrancar tantas informações dela como o conseguira na hora do almoço.

Tinha ódio de si mesma por ter sido ingênua a ponto de falar livremente sobre sua família e Newton. Qual teria sido o objetivo de Cullen? O que ele poderia querer? Talvez utilizar as informações para puni-la por causa do casamento desastroso? Ou quem sabe seu ma rido tinha outras idéias diabólicas em mente?

Como Cullen devia ter rido de seus planos en tusiasmados para colocar o castelo em ordem! Ele lhe dera carta branca para tomar qualquer iniciativa, saben do muito bem que nada poderia ser feito... Que ódio!

A voz terrível interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos.

- O jantar está gostoso. Também notei um sabor di ferente no pão.

Isabella recusou-se a responder ao elogio.

- Você fez um bom trabalho na cozinha.

Era óbvio que Cullen esperava uma resposta, mas ela preferia enfrentar as chamas do inferno a agra decer os cumprimentos.

- Sim - foi a resposta curta e seca. Não diria mais nenhuma palavra. Se Cullen não soubesse nada sobre seus sentimentos ou desejos, não teria como ma goá-la, assim como fizera hoje cedo. Agora, quanto a ou tros tipos de mágoas e outras maneiras de infligi-las, melhor nem pensar.

Só queria terminar a refeição e sair dali. Uma vez de volta ao seu quarto, poderia começar a traçar uma nova árvore genealógica, com ancestrais comuns ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Quando acordara, pensara ser possível colocar Masen nos eixos antes de ir embora, porém tudo o que queria neste momento era conseguir a anulação do casamento o mais breve possível.

- Como foi a sua tarde? - Cullen indagou interessado.

Aquela pergunta, feita num tom tranqüilo, afastou sua resolução de permanecer em silêncio por água abaixo.

- Você sabe muito bem como foi a minha tarde - ela respondeu entre os dentes, mal controlando a fúria. - Alice não conseguiu convencer mulher alguma da al deia a trabalhar aqui e muito menos a morar no castelo. Se você não aprovava os meus planos, por que não me disse? Por que permitir que eu me desse ao trabalho de imaginar soluções para Masen? Simplesmente para me humi1har? Você me despreza tanto assim? - Perce bendo que sua voz traía toda a carga de emoção interior, Isabella fechou a boca para conter o desespero.

- Não a desprezo - ele falou delicadamente.

- Não mesmo? Depois de tudo o que me fez passar hoje? E minha criada também. Alice voltou da aldeia mais apavorada do que antes porque os aldeões alimen taram os medos dela com histórias fantásticas. Eles pen sam que você é um demônio?

- E você não?

- Não sou uma camponesa ignorante, alguém que nunca deu um passo além do próprio quintal. Sei que os cavaleiros costumam cultivar lendas sobre si mesmos para espalhar o terror no coração dos inimigos.

- Quer dizer então que você é imune ao terror? - Não sou seu inimigo! Por acaso você acha que sim? - Quando o Cavaleiro Vermelho recusou-se a responder, a fúria de Isabella excedeu os limites. - Estou cansada de seu desprezo, estou farta de seus deboches. Você devia ser grato por eu o ter escolhido! Pelo aspecto de Masen, o que lhe falta é uma castelã competente. E você tem essa castelã competente bem na sua frente! Eu cuidei do feudo de meu pai, antes e depois da morte dele. Orientei o administrador em todas as tarefas.

Supervisionei pequenas obras, os trabalhos de criação de animais, o movimento da cozinha, da despensa, os serviços prestados pelo marceneiro... - Isabella tinha perdido por completo o controle e as palavras se sucediam num tom exaltado. - Cobrei aluguéis, resolvi problemas com a lei e administrei orçamentos para o feudo inteiro. Sou capaz de treinar um falcão, sei ler e escrever, jogo xadrez. E ainda dizem que possuo uma bela voz. Tudo isso além da larga soma de dinheiro que trouxe comigo como dote. Juro para você que qualquer outro homem se sentiria feliz em me ter como esposa.

O punho de Cullen desceu sobre a mesa com violência, balançando pratos e talheres.

- Mas eu não sou qualquer outro homem - ele gritou, levantando-se como uma fera enraivecida. - E você sabia muito bem disso quando me obrigou a aceitar esse ca samento. Pelos céus, não quero nenhuma esposa se me tendo em meus assuntos!

Isabella levantou-se também e deu um passo para trás, para longe do alcance da ira. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, sentiu medo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim! Nada, sua mulher tola!

Ao perceber que o marido caminhava na sua direção, ela pensou em fugir, em correr para a porta em vez de enfrentar a figura sólida e enfurecida. Porém uma Swan não se acovarda nunca. Embora o coração batesse descompassado no peito, ficou firme, o queixo erguido.

Ao sentir as mãos fortes pegarem-na pelos braços, teve certeza de que seria sacudida como um galho seco de árvore. Apesar de atos de violência entre marido e mulher não serem incomuns, jamais imaginara que algo assim viesse a fazer parte da sua vida. Porém antes mesmo de conseguir abrir a boca para protestar, Cullen pu xou-a de encontro ao peito.

Os lábios masculinos, quentes e ávidos, uniram-se aos seus, tomando tudo, nada pedindo, transformando o medo de minutos atrás numa coisa muito diferente. Entretanto... bem devagar, o beijo foi se modificando, tornando-se mais suave e gentil. Embora ele a segu rasse pelo pescoço para mantê-la prisioneira do abraço, Isabella sabia que o momento de fugir havia passado. Não tinha intenção alguma de escapar porque uma sen sação estranha a fazia querer permanecer exatamente onde estava, colada ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. O beijo de Cullen não era nem um pouco parecido ao de Crowley, nem um pouco parecido com o que sua ima ginação a levara a crer.

Imersa na total escuridão, Isabella sentia-se viva ape nas por causa do toque daqueles lábios. Ao sentir a pres são do polegar masculino em seu queixo, ela obedeceu ao pedido si1pncioso sem pensar, deixando a língua im periosa invadir sua boca.

Depois fechou os olhos e abandonou-se às emoções. As sombras que a cercavam eram como um castelo, assim como o peito forte e pulsante de encontro aos seus seios. Sem que pudesse resistir ao impulso, ergueu os braços e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, estreitando o abraço, isolando-os do mundo.

A língua de Cullen, úmida e urgente, a impelia para além da razão, fazendo-a querer mais, muito mais. Quando ele a ergueu pela cintura, para que os quadris de ambos se tocassem, Isabella ouviu-o deixar escapar um murmúrio de prazer. Levada pelo instinto, tocou a língua masculina com a sua, ansiosa para experimentar o gosto do homem que o destino lhe impusera.

A reação de Cullen, um gemido baixo e in tenso, fez o sangue de Isabella ferver nas veias. Me leve com você, meu marido..., ela pensou, louca de pai xão. Me guie...

- Isabella, Isabella... minha doce esposa.

A urgência contida na voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho, tão diferente da habitual, trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Mes mo não podendo lhe enxergar o rosto, sabia que Cullen queria lhe dizer algo e procurava as palavras certas.

- Tenho que viver dessa maneira por razões pessoais - ele falou afinal, ainda abraçando-a. - Mas uma coisa lhe garanto. Você pode fazer o que quiser dentro deste castelo. Limpar, arrumar, mobiliar, providenciar reparos. Se as mulheres da aldeia não quiserem vir ajudá-la, traga os homens para fazer o serviço. E se eles se recusarem, diga-lhes que irei pessoalmente ar rastá-los até aqui, para prestarem serviço ao lorde de Masen. Agora vá.

A suavidade do tom impediu que a ordem soasse rude, porém quando Cullen se afastou, foi como se o mundo se tornasse repentinamente gélido.

Ainda trêmula e atordoada pelo acontecido, Isabella deu alguns passos na direção da porta, mal percebendo que o Cavaleiro Vermelho lhe fizera enormes concessões.

Antes de sair, fitou a escuridão impenetrável, tentando acalmar as batidas descompassadas do coração. Só não sabia o que a assustava mais, o fato de Cullen a ter dispensado ou a certeza de que na verdade não queria deixá-lo.

* * *

**Boa noite gente, respondendo aos reviews de "quando tem mais etc", eu na realidade não sei rs  
mas vou postando o mais rápido que eu posso.  
As vezes posto 2x no mesmo dia, as vezes fico uns dias sem postar... Depende da minha internet e também do ff . net que não colaborou muito comigo esses dias. **

**Vi sua suposição Jana, vamos vendo o que vai rolar daqui pra frente ;)  
XOXO**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**CAPITULO CINCO**_

Isabella levantou-se na manhã seguinte sentindo-se estranhamente inquieta. Fora uma noite longa e insone. Ficara horas acordada, rolando na cama de um lado para o outro, incapaz de relaxar. Porém a ausência de Cullen não lhe trouxera qualquer alívio, muito pelo contrário. Bastava pensar naquele beijo para seu sangue ferver nas veias e ela se perguntava se em vez de apreciar a ausência do marido, não devia se considerar insultada.

Sempre soubera que os homens a consideravam uma mulher atraente, embora tivesse passado a maior parte da vida tentando ignorar o fato. Estar à altura dos irmãos, ajudar o pai a administrar Belvry e ter seu sucesso re conhecido haviam sido muito mais importantes do que beleza física para a garota solitária, criada num ambiente marcadamente masculino. Sua família jamais dera qual quer importância à sua aparência e sim às suas habilidades de castelã.

Contudo outros homens costumavam valorizar qualidades superficiais, como beleza, por exemplo, e até manifestavam certas preferências. De repente Isabella se perguntou quais seriam as preferências de Cullen em relação ao sexo oposto. Talvez mulheres altas, mo renas, de curvas generosas. Irritada consigo mesma, pro curou ignorar os pensamentos. Não ligava a mínima para o Cavaleiro Vermelho ou as suas predileções!

A única coisa que lhe interessava agora eram as concessões que recebera. Tinha mil planos para o castelo. Na verdade Masen não seria tão ruim assim se Cullen lhe desse carta branca para administrá-lo. E depois de ontem à noite, suspeitava que conseguiria obter sucesso na empreitada. Afinal ele parecera sofrer uma transformação durante o jantar. E que transformação! Num momento rugia como uma fera e no outro...

Sem que pudesse evitar o impulso, Isabella tocou os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, lembrando-se do beijo apaixonado que haviam trocado. Como fora capaz de retribuir a carícia com tanto ardor? Pela primeira vez desde a celebração do casamento, perguntava-se o que estaria perdendo por não consumá-lo. Não; quanta tolice! Um beijo era uma coisa, dividir a cama com alguém era outra bastante diferente. Para completar, o Cavaleiro Vermelho também não podia ser considerado um homem comum, e sim um enigma, cuja face ou corpo sequer chegara a ver.

Ela estremeceu, mal conseguindo acreditar que, de livre e espontânea vontade, tivera coragem de abraçar um completo estranho. De repente a fama aterradora de Cullen pareceu pesar sobre seus ombros como um manto insustentável. Entretanto, apesar de todos os boa tos, Alice se enganara a respeito de um detalhe. O Cavaleiro Vermelho, definitivamente, não era uma sombra, mas sim de carne e osso. Podia testemunhar quanto a esse detalhe. Aliás, o contato daquele corpo sólido a dei xara em fogo...

Irritada, Isabella procurou desviar o rumo dos pensamentos. Apesar dos beijos de Cullen não serem...detestáveis e apesar de lhe ter sido permitido fazer alterações no castelo, não se sentia pronta para colocar os planos de lado. Continuava determinada a provar sua falsa ascendência e conseguir a anulação do casamento. E quanto mais rápido melhor.

Enquanto isso, trataria de colocar Masen nos eixos. Era o tipo de trabalho que sabia fazer com perfeição.

Se sua aparência física não agradava Cullen, pouco podia fazer a respeito, porém mostraria suas qualidades de castelã. Eventualmente, mesmo o Cavaleiro Vermelho ficaria satisfeito com os seus esforços.

Não que desse qualquer importância à opinião de Cullen a seu respeito. Também não era por causa dele que decidiu colocar uma de suas roupas preferidas. Um vestido de veludo azul claro, com bordados num tom mais escuro na gola e nas mangas. O contraste do tecido com sua pele branca e cabelos muito louros realmente a favorecia. Seu pai, nunca dado a elogios, quando a vira naquele vestido pela primeira vez, dissera que o fazia pensar numa jóia delicada encravada em prata. Isabella ficara feliz porque sem um espelho onde pudesse se ver refletida, tinha apenas a opinião de terceiros para formar uma ideia quanto a própria aparência.

Depois de se vestir, ela chamou Alice para ajudá-la a arrumar os cabelos. Sendo agora uma mulher casada, seria mais adequado usar as longas tranças prateadas presas ao redor da cabeça, e não soltas sobre as costas como era de seu costume. Já que pretendia ir até a aldeia, acabou se deixando convencer pela velha criada a usar um broche no alto da cabeça, embora normalmente consideraria o enfeite pomposo demais.

- Você está linda - Alice murmurou, os olhos brilhando de emoção. - Se ao menos pudéssemos estar de volta à corte, aposto que todos os cavaleiros do reino iriam pedir sua mão ao rei Carlisle.

- Mas só que não podemos voltar no tempo. Também continuaria sem me interessar por qualquer um deles.

Jamais me arrumei de maneira especial para agradar um homem e não pretendo começar agora.

Por um momento Isabella imaginou se Alice não es taria provocando-a, acusando-a de se vestir de modo especial para impressionar o marido. A serva acabaria pensando que ela perdera a cabeça!

- Vou até a aldeia hoje. Também pretendo assumir meu papel de castelã de Masen, com todas as obrigações que o cargo implica - Isabella se apressou a explicar, como se assim justificasse a escolha do traje.

- Você pode estar parecendo uma rainha, minha lady como na verdade está. Porém, por mais que tente, não conseguirá fazer os aldeões mudarem de ideia. Eles dizem que o Cavaleiro Vermelho recebeu Masen como premio e que passou dois anos inteiros lutando ao lado do rei Carlisle, vindo visitar a propriedade apenas uma vez.

Dizem também que ao voltar para cá, o Cavaleiro Vermelho se trancou dentro do castelo e daqui não saiu mais desde então. Enquanto o lugar se transforma em ruínas, o barão continua às voltas com feitiçarias. Dizem que...

- Psiu! - Isabella cortou-a impaciente. - Sei muito bem o que todos dizem e pensam a respeito de Cullen, mas precisamos de ajuda para colocar o castelo em ordem e pretendo consegui-la. Você duvida de que eu seja capaz de obter o que quero?

Alice sacudiu a cabeça vagarosamente, dividida entre o desespero que a situação lhe causava e a lealdade à sua senhora.

- Bem, não vou forçá-la a nada. Você pode ficar aqui enquanto vou à aldeia sozinha. O que foi agora? – ela indagou, percebendo que a serva retorcia as mãos sem parar, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

- Pense no que vou lhe dizer, minha lady. Eu poderia acompanhá-la e juntas daríamos um jeito de fugir desse lugar amaldiçoado.

- Alice! Me faça o favor de parar com essas bobagens. Estamos aqui e aqui vamos ficar, a menos que aconteça um fato novo, capaz de alterar as circunstâncias. Na verdade sinto-me chocada por você pensar que uma Swan seria capaz de fugir de um desafio.

- Então você considera o barão Cullen um...um desafio?

- Claro que não! Estou me referindo ao castelo e à possibilidade de transformá-lo num local habitável. Não nada de errado com limpeza, pintura e pequenos reparos.

- E quanto a Cullen?

Isabella descartou-o com um gesto impaciente de mãos.

- Ele ficará contente de nos deixar cuidar de nosso trabalho.

Deixando a criada totalmente apalermada com o co mentário; Isabella saiu depressa do quarto.

Embora ansiosa para chegar ao salão principal, foi obrigada a andar devagar por causa da quase total escuridão. Durante todo o trajeto, procurava se convencer de que seu entusiasmo devia-se apenas às melhorias que planejava fazer no castelo e não tinha nada a ver com o Cavaleiro Vermelho. De qualquer forma, tremia de antecipação só de pensar que talvez ele a estivesse aguar dando lá embaixo. Quem sabe seu marido decidira levá-la a aldeia, tanto para cumprir a promessa de que trariam servos para Masen quanto para passar algum tempo ao seu lado?

Ao descobrir que o salão estava vazio, à exceção do sempre-presente Billy, não conseguiu evitar uma pontada de decepção.

- Meu marido não vem se encontrar comigo?

- Ele está ocupado com outras coisas urgentes, minha lady. Pediu que eu a acompanhasse à aldeia.

- Então vamos - ela respondeu secamente, incapaz de disfarçar a frustração. Na verdade o servo, apesar de taciturno, era uma pessoa educada e cortês. O problema é que parecia onipresente.

Em vez de ficar impressionada com a aparente habilidade de Billy, sentia-se tentada a culpá-lo pelo estado deplorável em que o castelo se encontrava. Um homem, por mais competente que fosse, não podia dar conta de tudo sozinho. Mesmo ela, com todos os seus talentos de castelã, fora forçada a delegar responsabilidades a terceiros. Seria bom que Billy aprendesse a fazer o mesmo.

Dunney não ficava muito distante e, para seu prazer, a aldeia em nada lembrava a atmosfera sinistra do castelo. Quando se espalhou a notícia de que a esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho iria passar por ali, as pessoas começaram a chegar às portas e janelas das casas para dar uma espiada. A princípio os olhares frios e desconfiados a incomodavam, porém, gradualmente, o humor dos aldeões pareceu se alterar.

Isabella sorriu de leve ao ouvir os murmúrios cheios de admiração sobre a sua aparência. Embora fosse o tipo de coisa a que não desse importância, se a beleza de seu rosto podia ajudá-la a conquistar um pouco da atenção dessas pessoas, iria aproveitar a vantagem. Quando um grupo de crianças aproximou-se do seu cavalo, ela ,os brindou com um sorriso radiante.

- Você é mesmo a mulher do Cavaleiro Vermelho? - perguntou um menininho, mais ousado do que os outros.

- Sou sim. Qual o seu nome?

- Kendrick - o garoto respondeu orgulhoso. - E esta é minha irmã Moira.

Uma menininha, de cabelos longos e escuros, saiu de trás do irmão.

- Você é uma feiticeira? - a criança indagou ofegante.

- Claro que não!

Apesar do olhar furioso de Kendrick, a menina resolveu continuar.

- Mas você se casou com ele... com o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

- Preste atenção no. que vou lhe dizer, Moira, e todos vocês também. - Isabella ergueu a cabeça e aumentou o tom de voz para que não ficassem dúvidas quanto às suas palavras. - O barão Cullen não é nenhum demônio, ou uma criatura do mal. É apenas um ser hu mano de carne e osso, como qualquer um de vocês. As histórias que se contam a respeito dele não passam de tolices e seu único objetivo é assustar os inimigos de Masen. Vocês estão sob a proteção do Cavaleiro Vermelho e não têm motivos para temê-lo.

- Você não sente medo dele? - Moira insistiu, os olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Não tenho medo de homem algum. E muito menos do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

O burburinho excitado que se seguiu às suas palavras era um bom sinal, Isabella pensou satisfeita. Se os aldeões manifestavam opiniões diferentes era porque algumas das pessoas acreditavam no que acabara de dizer. Apesar de saber que seria Impossível fazê-los mudar de idéia do dia para a noite, conseguira plantar a semente da dúvida.

Chateada por não ter se lembrado de trazer doces para distribuir à criançada, ela atirou várias moedas, ouvindo-os gritar o nome da castelã de Masen cheios de prazer. Se pudesse conquistar a simpatia dos adultos com igual facilidade e levá-los para o castelo...

Para sua surpresa, Glenna, uma senhora viúva, mãe de Kendrick e Moira, foi a primeira a se manifestar. Dizendo-se à beira da miséria desde que perdera o com panheiro, aceitou assumir o cargo de cozinheira de Masen. Logo a irmã de Glenna e seu marido, mais um garoto órfão, decidiram ir também. Um grupo pequeno, é verdade, mas melhor do que ninguém. Ao ouvir murmúrios de que aqueles que cruzassem os portões do castelo não seriam vistos no mundo dos vivos outra vez, Isabella perdeu a paciência.

- Quanta bobagem! Pretendo que essas pessoas me ajudem no trabalho de fazer esta aldeia florescer. Vocês a verão aqui de novo amanhã mesmo, quando vierem ao mercado. Agora prestem atenção. Todos os que quiserem prosperar associando-se a Masen fiquem avisados de uma coisa: não difamem meu marido! Não o caluniem!

Ela puxou as rédeas do cavalo e afastou-se devagar, imponente como uma rainha, certa de que começara bem o lento processo de conquistar a confiança dos aldeões.

Eles teriam muito sobre o que falar e amanhã, quando mandasse aqueles que a seguiam de volta ao mercado, ficaria provado que o lorde não era nenhum demônio.

Satisfeita consigo mesma, Isabella deu uma olhada furtiva na direção de Billy! e surpreendeu-se ao notar que o servo a observava atentamente. O homem parecia desaprovar seu pequeno discurso de minutos atrás. Talvez ela tivesse se excedido um pouco. Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficar de boca fechada o tempo inteiro.

Afinal, quem era ela para defender o Cavaleiro Vermelho se desde que chegara a Masen, sequer lhe conseguira ver o rosto?

No final das contas, o saldo do dia foi positivo. A nova cozinheira logo assumiu os afazeres domésticos e providenciou uma refeição adequada para todos. Depois do almoço, Isabella os liderou na tarefa de limpar o salão principal.

Quando Billy! veio chamá-la para jantar, seu vestido estava empoeirado e as tranças caíam desalinhadas sobre as costas. Seus esforços para parecer bonita haviam sido em vão, porém sentia-se cansada demais para se importar.

Cullen parecia de mau humor, portanto sua aparência descuidada não iria fazer a menor diferença aos olhos do marido. De qualquer maneira, a não ser um gato, nenhum ser vivo poderia distinguir. o que quer que fosse dentro da escuridão reinante. Não era de se estranhar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho não a considerasse atraente já que nem se dera ao trabalho de querer vê-Ia à luz do dia. O fato a irritava profundamente, contudo sentia-se tão feliz com os progressos feitos na recuperação do castelo que preferia não se deixar incomodar pelo silêncio pesado e sufocante.

Mesmo não sendo uma pessoa de natureza falante, Isabella sentiu prazer em relatar os sucessos do dia. Ani mada, contou sobre a resistência inicial dos aldeões, sobre a maneira calorosa como as crianças a tinham recebido e sobre as pessoas que trouxera para trabalhar no castelo.

- Já é um começo, meu lorde.

Ignorando os murmúrios sem entusiasmo de Cullen, ela foi em frente, ansiosa para expor seus planos de estreitar os laços entre Masen e a aldeia.

- Assim que os aldeões se convencerem de que você não costuma comer gente no jantar se prontificarão a trabalhar aqui.

- E como você pode ter certeza de que eu não como pessoas? - o barão indagou, num tom frio e ameaçador.

De repente ela se lembrou das histórias estranhas que insistiam em persegui-lo e da atmosfera sinistra que a rodeava. Entretanto estava de muito bom humor para se deixar abater com facilidade.

- Como posso ter certeza? Simplesmente porque você ainda não me comeu - respondeu rindo.

Ruídos estranhos ecoaram pelos aposentos. Depois de alguns segundos Isabella percebeu que o barão tossia forte.

- Você se engasgou? - Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, levantou-se preocupada.

- Não foi nada. Pode se sentar.

Mais tranquila, ela voltou a atenção para a conversa.

- Estive pensando nos preparativos para o Natal.

Uma comemoração adequada, com todas as honras, acabará conquistando os aldeões de uma vez por todas. Também teremos tempo suficiente para organizar uma pequena ceia. Vamos precisar de especiarias para o bolo de gengibre e também para o bolo de frutas. Nosso es toque está baixo, mas creio que será possível darmos um jeito. Será um longo caminho até ganharmos a confiança deles, meu lorde.

- Isabella. - A voz de Cullen não guardava nada da reserva habitual, o que imediatamente lhe prendeu a atenção. Era algo tão pequenino, ser chamada pelo nome de batismo... Ainda assim sentiu um arrepio estranho percorrê-la de alto a baixo.

- Sim, meu lorde?

- Edward. Meu nome é Edward.

- Edward - ela repetiu devagar. Gostava do som, assim como gostava da maneira como a palavra deslizava em sua língua. Ao se lembrar de como as línguas de ambos tinham se encontrado no dia anterior, Isabella corou violentamente, grata pela escuridão protetora. Será que Cullen iria beijá-la de novo? Só de pensar na Possibilidade ficava em fogo, imagens sensuais dançando selvagens em sua mente.

Chocada consigo mesma, percebeu que queria ser beijada. Na verdade, queria o marido por inteiro. Ele não passava de uma silhueta enorme, sempre imersa nas sombras, um mistério que não conseguia decifrar. Mas apesar dos perigos, não conseguia resistir. Queria só mais um beijo...

Inspirando fundo, Isabella cerrou os punhos sobre o colo e aguardou imóvel.

Os cães haviam parado de se remexer e com certeza deviam estar deitados aos pés de Cullen. Aos pés de Edward. Edward. Embora repetisse aquele nome silenciosamente, como um pedido, uma súplica, seu objeto de de sejo permanecia indiferente aos seus pensamentos ousados.

- Você falou que sabe cantar bem -ele disse de repente. - Se importaria de exibir esse talento?

- Claro que não. - Oh, Deus, por que se sentia assim, toda trêmula por dentro? Não era possível que estivesse sedenta das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Só podia ter bebido vinho demais durante a refeição. Além de tudo o dia havia sido longo e cansativo. Isso explicava o tu multo interior... Ou será que não?

Com muito esforço, conseguiu acompanhar o que Cullen dizia agora.

- Estou pensando em mandar Billy chamar o garoto que chegou da aldeia hoje para acompanhá-la. Ouvi-o tocar flauta algumas horas atrás.

- Você acha que seria sensato? - Talvez fosse melhor evitar que o garoto penetrasse nos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Depois do sucesso relativo obtido naquela ma nhã, detestaria que rumores sobre a figura ameaçadora do lorde chegassem à aldeia.

- Não, não creio que seria sensato. Embora esteja certo de que você não hesitaria em defender minha honra dos que tentam me caluniar.

Ela enrubesceu até a raiz dos cabelos. Então Billy repetira suas palavras aos ouvidos do barão.

- Será que alguma vez já lhe ocorreu, esposa, que de gosto das histórias contadas a meu respeito como uma maneira de manter as pessoas afastadas da minha porta?

- Mas por que, meu lorde?

- Edward.

- Edward - ela repetiu, seduzida pelo poder daquela voz profunda. - Por quê?

- Não importa o porquê. Agradeço sua lealdade e suas boas intenções, mas deixe as coisas como estão. Ago ra que você conseguiu trazer algumas pessoas até o castelo, vamos fazer uso delas. Billy!

O servo apareceu imediatamente, como se não tivesse mais nada a fazer na vida a não ser aguardar ser chamado do lado de fora dos aposentos do barão. Minutos depois o rapazinho sentava-se diante do fogo. Talvez pensando que os recém-casados preferissem as sombras quando estavam juntos, ele não estranhou a ausência de velas e tocou com prazer.

Isabella cantou antigas baladas de amor, uma depois da outra. Edward sempre pedia por mais, até que ela se viu obrigada a parar, à beira da exaustão. Nunca pensara que faria um sucesso tão grande. Seu marido podia não apreciá-la, porém não tinha dúvidas de que ele gostava da sua voz.

Cullen não fora muito efusivo nos elogios, é verdade. Contudo soubera como reverenciá-la através do silêncio absoluto e das poucas palavras de admiração. Em sua vida recebera agrados antes, mas nenhum deles fora mais sincero.

Edward ficara encantado. Bem depois de Isabella ter se retirado, ele continuara ouvindo os sons melodiosos. .Já mais escutara algo tão belo ou tão doce. Quando Billy voltou, encontrou o barão sentado no mesmo lugar, uma expressão absorta no rosto viril.

- Ela acendeu tocheiros no salão principal - o servo comentou. - As sombras foram banidas e as pessoas que vieram da aldeia hoje estão agora estendendo os catres para passar a noite.

- E então? - Cullen não conseguia disfarçar a irritação. Billy soubera estragar o clima perfeito que sua esposa criara através da música.

- E então você tem um lugar a menos para andar dentro da sua própria casa. Além de mais pessoas abri gando-se sob os tetos do castelo.

- E então? Qual o problema? Simplesmente começou o fim, como eu sabia que iria começar um dia.

- Sim, meu lorde, começou. Mas o que acontecerá com sua lady?

Sua lady. As palavras do criado tinham um peso quase insuportável. Embora pudesse lhe parecer estranho, Isabella era sua esposa. O que aconteceria com ela quando o mundo viesse bater à sua porta? o mundo do qual durante meses tentava se manter afastado? Não se sentia preparado para pensar no assunto.

Praguejando entre os dentes, Cullen fez sinal para que Billy se retirasse. Por que iria se importar com o que acontecesse à mulher responsável pela sua ruína? A mulher que invadira sua escuridão sem qualquer pudor?

Edward tinha consciência de tudo isso, assim como sabia ser Isabella a culpada de sua futura condenação. Entretanto apesar dos graves problemas que o aguardavam, só conseguia pensar na voz maravilhosa, suave como a de um anjo vindo dos céus para lhe aquecer o frio da alma.

Isabella deixou que Alice a ajudasse entrar na pequena banheira. Depois de um dia inteiro passado inspecionando a leiteira e os campos, estava ansiosa para se livrar da sujeira. Suspirando fundo, pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar-se. Não havia nada como um delicioso banho quente.

Sua satisfação era ainda maior porque a serva parecia tranquila. Finalmente Alice aceitara mudar-se para o próprio quarto e já não falava tanto sobre abandonarem Masen de uma hora para a outra.

- É bom vê-la alegre outra vez - Isabella comentou.

- Hum... Não posso dizer que esteja feliz aqui e tam bém não confio naquele demônio vermelho. Mas vendo como ele a trata bem e como lhe deu permissão para dirigir o castelo... E, suponho que por enquanto eu vou ficar aqui.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que a criada jamais pensara em abandoná-la. Entregando-se ao calor da água que a aquecia até aos ossos, Isabella percebeu que na verdade sentia-se bastante contente. Era uma ideia estranha, pois jamais julgara possível encontrar motivos para satisfação dentro daquelas quatro paredes e muito menos que o papel de lady de Masen pudesse lhe dar prazer. Contudo... aqui estava, ronronando como uma gata depois de um longo e proveitoso dia.

Apesar da hostilidade inicial, Edward acabara deixando-a ocupar a posição de castelã, algo que lhe pertencia por direito, e até concordara com as reformas que pretendia implantar. Alice tinha razão. Sua vida sempre girara em torno da administração de um castelo e era entre gando-se às responsabilidades e cuidando de todos os detalhes que se sentia próxima à realização pessoal.

Masen talvez não fosse tão grande quanto Belvry, porém as mudanças ali necessárias representavam um desafio. Felizmente, no momento, Belvry estava entregue aos cuidados de um empregado de confiança, alguém capaz de dar conta da administração durante uns poucos meses. Quem sabe quando chegasse a primavera ela poderia fazer uma visita...

- Uma única coisa posso dizer sobre aquele homem. Pelo menos ele sabe como agradá-la. Embora que com os seus poderes diabólicos não deva ser uma tarefa tão difícil assim. - Alice colocou um vestido limpo sobre a cama antes de continuar. - Fico feliz que você esteja se adaptando tão bem, minha lady, mas...

- Mas o quê?

- Às vezes acho que você não está feliz de verdade, minha lady, que esse seu bom humor é apenas o resultado de alguma feitiçaria.

- Que bobagem é essa agora?

A velha criada retorcia as mãos nervosa, sem saber como se explicar.

- O barão não lançou feitiços em você, não é? Tenho medo que o próprio demônio a tenha... hipnotizado!

Se não fosse pela expressão desolada de Alice, ela teria caído na risada.

- Pare de se preocupar à toa. Cullen não me enfeitiçou.

Farta de ouvir comentários tolos, Isabella fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. Qual o problema se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se diluísse em sombras? Ou se colocasse penas na cabeça e dançasse à luz do luar? Desde que ela fizesse o quisesse, o resto não tinha importância... Na verdade poderia ter acabado presa a um homem muito menos de seu agrado do que Edward Cullen.

Barão Newton, o tal vizinho viúvo, imediatamente veio à sua mente. Ainda se lembrava como o cavaleiro pom poso e arrogante tratara a primeira esposa. A pobre coitada passara anos trancada numa torre, afastada do mundo, enquanto o marido se deitava com uma amante após a outra.

Ou então poderia estar às voltas com o barão Yorkie, cujo olhar frio parecia mais malevolente do que a escuridão de Masen. Isso sem contar Crowley, com seus lábios gordos e molhados... Isabella estremeceu, cheia de repugnância.

- Pelo menos o Cavaleiro Vermelho não espera que você lhe dê banho - Alice falou, obrigando-a a inter romper o curso dos pensamentos.

Isabella nada respondeu. Que a serva pensasse o que quisesse. Simplesmente recusava-se a discutir a intimidade, ou a falta dela, reinante em seu casamento com quem quer que fosse.

Alice jamais saberia o quanto seu comentário fora acurado. Edward não lhe pedia para executar qualquer tarefa em geral associada ao papel de esposa, desde a mais banal até a mais íntima. E embora devesse se sentir grata pela distância que os separava, por algum motivo que não conseguia entender, sentia-se decepcionada.

Olhando para o próprio corpo nu na banheira, não havia como negar o óbvio. Suas formas estavam longe de ser opulentas. Sempre fora magra, esguia, os seios pequenos. Talvez Cullen preferisse o contrário... Nunca em sua vida tentara parecer desejável aos olhos de um homem, entretanto tivera muitos admiradores. Seus irmãos quase precisavam colocá-los para fora de Belvry a pontapés. E durante a recente visita a Carlisle, vira-se cercada de cavaleiros ansiosos para cortejá-la. Aliás, todos deram a impressão de cobiçar suas terras com o mesmo ardor com que cobiçavam seu corpo.

O que fazer para despertar a atenção de um homem? Vira muitas damas vestidas em rendas e sedas, lançando olhares lânguidos na direção daqueles a quem pretendiam conquistar, os seios fartos empinados para o alto, expostos em decotes profundos. Porém essas táticas de nada adiantariam na escuridão dos aposentos do Cava leiro Vermelho. Edward seria incapaz de enxergá-la. Ele nunca chegava perto o suficiente... exceto uma vez...

Isabella corou ao pensar no beijo que haviam trocado. Lembrava-se dos mínimos detalhes da carícia inesperada e saboreava o episódio como se degustasse um vinho raro. O calor que se espalhava por suas entranhas agora não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura da água. Mas como qualquer outra lembrança, estava começando a desbotar. Às vezes se perguntava se não fora somente um sonho, Será que aquele beijo realmente acontecera dias atrás? Sem que conseguisse conter o impulso, Isabella levou os dedos aos lábios, como se tentasse recapturar a sensação deliciosa. Então, irritada com a própria tolice, mergulhou a cabeça na água e pôs-se a lavar os cabelos.

Ao terminar o banho, Alice lhe entregou um dos belos vestidos que trouxera de Belvry. Fosse por uma simples questão de satisfação pessoal ou mera curiosidade, estava decidida a causar a melhor das impressões no jantar daquela noite.

O vestido de veludo grená tinha um corpete justo que evidenciava a linha dos seios com ousadia. Um pingente de ouro descansava sobre o colo branco, chamando ainda mais atenção para o decote. Para completar, uma tiara, também de ouro, nos cabelos. Na escuridão dos aposentos do Cavaleiro Vermelho, Isabella o fitou provocante en quanto jantavam, procurando agir de maneira sensual e encantadora. Entretanto Edward parecia indiferente, com pletamente alheio às suas tentativas de sedução.

Para complicar ainda mais, ele sequer dava mostras de que a fitava. Por que se dar ao trabalho de parecer bonita e desejável? Alice com certeza iria reprová-la por procurar despertar a atenção de um homem que se es condia nas sombras como um leproso... ou algo pior... Se tivesse um pingo de bom senso, ela devia cair de joelhos e agradecer a Deus por Cullen deixá-la em paz! Isabella empurrou o prato para o lado, esforçando-se para acreditar que sua inquietação e frustração eram devidas à mudança da lua e nada tinham a ver com certos desejos inconfessáveis.

Ainda assim, quando Edward falou, o tom baixo e profundo da voz deixou-a inteiramente arrepiada.

- Você vai cantar para mim esta noite?

- Se você quiser. Devo chamar o garoto para tocar flauta?

- Não é preciso. Sua voz é tão bela que dispensa acompanhamento.

Feliz com o cumprimento, Isabella cantou uma canção atrás da outra. A sua favorita era uma balada de amor, triste e doce. E foi com essa música que ela deu a noite por encerrada.

- Você não vai cantar mais nenhuma? - Edward perguntou sem disfarçar o desaponto.

- Por hoje é só. Ou amanhã estarei mais rouca do que uma gralha.

- Está bem. De qualquer maneira já é muito tarde pode se retirar.

De repente ela se deu conta de que estavam inteira mente a sós, envoltos pela escuridão. Nada do músico ou mesmo de Billy. Isabella levantou-se, porém em vez de caminhar para a porta, deu um passo na direção do marido. Um dos cães rosnou baixo.

- Que foi?

- Quero apenas lhe dar boa noite, meu lorde. - Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios secos, o sangue latejando nas veias. E claro que suas palavras podiam ser interpretadas de muitas maneiras, e na verdade isso não a preocupava nem um pouco. Ousada por natureza, sentia-se mais afoita e atrevida do que nunca, levada por sensações estranhas, que não sabia como explicar.

- Boa noite, esposa.

Por um momento Isabella ficou imóvel, confusa, inca paz de acreditar que havia acabado de ser mandada em bora. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada assim. Então virou-se e saiu, odiando-se por tentar ganhar um beijo de alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Enquanto seguia Billy até seu quarto, não parava de se recriminar por ter tido coragem de agir de modo tão tolo. Estaria mesmo interessada em partilhar uma certa intimidade com Cullen, quando poucas noites atrás experimentara o terror mais profundo diante da possibilidade de ser abraçada? Não. Sim. Ah, Deus, já não sabia de mais nada. Até então sempre se considerara uma pessoa decidida, capaz de enxergar a realidade com clareza. Agora as sombras do castelo pareciam ter alterado sua capacidade de raciocinar!

O fato é que gostara do beijo. Edward não era nenhum demônio. Suas mãos não possuíam garras. seus caninos não eram pontiagudos, nem seus olhos irradiavam faíscas avermelhadas. Também apreciava a voz profunda, controlada e estranhamente reconfortante.

Isabella suspirou fundo, insegura a respeito de tudo. Tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa. Depois de uns poucos dias de casada, o Cavaleiro. Vermelho tornara-se muito mais atraente do que assustador.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**CAPITULO SEIS**_

Depois que Isabella saiu, Edward continuou sentado, imerso na escuridão, analisando o comportamento da esposa. Desde que a recebera em Masen, passara a viver apenas para aqueles breves encontros durante o almoço e o jantar, mesmo tendo consciência de que cortejava o perigo. A verdade é que não conseguia agir de outro modo. Evitar a presença de Isabella seria como cessar de respirar. Aos seus olhos, ela se tornara o símbolo da própria vida. Se um dia ele pensara em cavalgar ao encontro da morte, hoje descobria que queria viver. Apesar de tudo, queria viver.

A voz suave, o perfume doce e feminino, o atraíam de maneira irresistível. Adorava ouvi-la falar, com seu jeito calmo e eficiente, sobre as tarefas desempenhadas ao longo do dia. Durante aquelas conversas, quase chegava a acreditar que eram marido e mulher de fato e que ele era um homem como qualquer outro. Embora soubesse que seria impossível continuar como estavam indefinidamente, não tinha forças para reverter a situação.

Uma batida repentina à porta obrigou-o a mudar o rumo dos pensamentos.

- Entre - ordenou, esperando Billy.

Ao perceber que não se tratava do servo e sim de um de seus vassalos, sentiu-se mais animado.

Em duas passadas largas foi ao encontro do homem que lutara ao seu lado inúmeras vezes, do homem que agora treinava seus soldados e cuidava das suas terras, o homem a quem considerava seu melhor amigo.

- Você demorou a vir! - exclamou, dando um tapa forte e cordial nas costas de Jacob.

- Pelo visto, demorei muito mesmo. No momento em que coloquei os pés na aldeia, fiquei sabendo das novidades sobre o seu casamento. Que história é essa?

- É verdade, estou casado. Graças a uma manobra de Carlisle.

- Você deve estar brincando!

- E por que deveria brincar com um assunto sério?

- O que sua noiva disse? Ela sabe de tudo?

- Não! - Cullen respondeu secamente. – Não sabe e nem vai descobrir.

- Mas como você conseguirá esconder um segredo desses? - Jacob parecia realmente assombrado.

- Como sempre fiz. Não se preocupe com isso. – De súbito ele queria que seu vassalo estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, em Masen. Também experimentava um sentimento estranho de posse em relação à esposa, Que ninguém ousasse questionar aquela união; nem mesmo Jacob!

Num esforço para controlar a raiva e fixar os pensamentos em questões mais Produtivas, Edward mudou de assunto.

- Que notícias você me traz das minhas terras e dos meus homens?

Isabella vestiu uma de suas roupas mais velhas. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer hoje. Além do mais, se estivesse bem ou mal vestida ninguém iria reparar mesmo. Muito menos seu marido. A escuridão os impedia de se enxer garem um ao outro. Aliás, se Billy não a acompanhasse até a porta dos aposentos do barão, poderia fazer as refeições nua em pêlo e Edward nada notaria!

A idéia ridícula a fez sorrir. Até perceber que o con trário também poderia acontecer. Com o rosto em fogo, Isabella tentou imaginar aquele homem enorme sem uma única peça de roupa no corpo. Oh, Deus, não era possível que estivesse gastando tanto tempo e energia pensando no Cavaleiro Vermelho, em especial de maneira tão im própria. Determinada a afastá-lo da mente, terminou de se arrumar e preparou-se para enfrentar as tarefas que a aguardavam. Não valia a pena alimentar ilusões, prin cipalmente depois de ontem à noite, quando Cullen deixara claro que não a desejava. A rejeição sofrida continuava a incomodá-la.

Rejeição sofrida? Isabella inspirou fundo, chocada com o rumo de seus pensamentos. Não era possível que estivesse chateada com o fato de Edward ter lhe ne gado um beijo. Não era possível que se sentisse ansiosa por um simples toque do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Talvez Alice tivesse razão quando dissera que ela havia sido enfeitiçada...

Precisava admitir que pensava em Cullen com uma freqüência assustadora. E o pior é que lembrava-se muito bem de como praticamente implorara por um beijo de boa noite. Quem sabe não agira assim por estar sob os efeitos de algum encantamento e, portanto, fora de si?

Um poção do amor? Isabella riu ao tentar imaginar a figura alta do marido diluindo ervas estranhas no seu cálice de vinho ou então espalhando pós desconhecidos sobre a sua comida. Não, Edward nunca faria isso simples mente porque não parecia ter o mínimo interesse em ganhar a atenção da esposa!

Só podia estar ficando maluca por se deixar influenciar pelas suspeitas ridículas de Alice. A cada dia que pas sava a serva aparecia com uma nova história de horror sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, entretanto, desde que pusera os pés em Masen, nunca o vira usar os tais poderes da magia negra. Edward jamais mencionara feitiçarias, ex ceto em tom de brincadeira, e se no castelo existia um lugar oculto, para a prática de bruxarias, também nada tinha descoberto até agora.

Cansada de trançar os cabelos, Isabella abaixou as mãos e soltou os fios. Por que se dar ao trabalho de fazer um penteado quando ninguém em Masen iria fazer a distinção entre um penteado próprio às mulheres casadas e outro típico de solteiras? Se a verdade fosse dita, continuava a mesma donzela virgem de meses atrás. Olhando-se no espelho mais uma vez, fechou a porta do quarto e foi ao encontro de Alice.

Encontrou a serva na cozinha, uma expressão irritada no rosto.

- Mandei as duas aldeãs para Dunney, minha lady, como você pediu. Embora eu ache que uma única pessoa poderia muito bem fazer as compras no mercado sozinha.

- Será bom para os aldeões ver as duas mulheres juntas. Um sinal de que não há nada para temer. - Isabella olhou ao redor, satisfeita com as modificações do salão Principal. As Paredes haviam sido Pintadas, o assoalho esfregado e um fogo aconchegante brilhava na lareira de pedras. Estava ansiosa para exibir seus feitos. – Que tal se preparássemos uma ceia de natal? Apesar do pouco estoque de alimentos nas despensas, poderíamos mandar vir mantimentos de Belry. Seria uma boa maneira de atrair as pessoas da aldeia para o castelo, você não acha? – Mentalmente ela fez as contas de quantas mesas a mais precisaria colocar no salão para acomodar a todos com conforto. Porém ao fitar a criada, percebeu que Alice não estava tão de acordo assim com o plano. – Que foi agora?

- Não será fácil dominar o medo dos aldeões em troca de comida e bebida.

- Bobagem. Barriga cheia costuma fazer milagres.

- Mas o problema é Cullen, minha lady. É o próprio barão quem espalha o pavor na alma das pessoas. Nenhuma comemoração vai mudar isso, a não ser que o Cavaleiro Vermelho apareça em público. O que não vai acontecer, é claro.

- Talvez ele resolva aparecer sim - Isabella respondeu sem muita convicção. Até onde pudera perceber, Edward nunca saía do quarto. Seu marido nunca saía do quarto. A súbita constatação do fato deixou-a zonza. Seria mesmo verdade?

Quando chegara a Masen, o castelo inteiro pa recia encoberto pelas sombras que cercavam seu lorde. Entretanto agora, janelas haviam sido abertas e velas acendidas. Mesmo que o lugar jamais viesse a ser tão claro quanto Belvry, por causa das janelas estreitas, castiçais e tocheiros encarregavam-se de proporcionar uma iluminação adequada. A escuridão que aterrorizava Masen fora banida para longe... Exceto as sombras dos aposentos principais. E era lá que Edward ficava.

Por que será que o homem não se mostrava em público? Por que se mantinha fechado dentro da escuridão? Ela não conseguia pensar numa explicação plausível, a não ser a idéia absurda de Alice, que afirmava, com todas as letras, tratar-se de um demônio. Cullen não era nenhum demônio... Ou era?

- O barão não vai aparecer, e você sabe disso – a criada falou decidida.

- Fique quieta, deixe-me pensar.

- Não vou ficar quieta não. - Alice mal conseguia conter a agitação. - Fico feliz que você possa se dedicar a colocar o castelo em ordem, minha lady. Porém nada deste mundo irá mudar o fato de que seu marido é o Cavaleiro Vermelho. E como se já não bastasse o próprio diabo, ainda temos que lidar com o tal do Billy. Juro que aquele homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo! Aposto que é uma criatura das trevas também, capaz de tomar tanto a forma humana quanto a animal para obedecer as ordens do mestre.

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, mulher, chega! Já ouvi asneiras suficientes!

- Desculpe-me, minha lady. Mas só porque você o aceitou, não significa que o resto de nós tenha que aceitá-lo também. Como é que as pessoas podem confiar num lorde se nunca tiveram a chance de vê-lo? E o que devo dizer quando me fazem perguntas sobre o barão? Como posso explicar que mesmo depois de estar vivendo dentro deste castelo há dias só pude enxergá-lo de longe e muito mal, aliás, durante a breve cerimônia de casamento?

Alice cruzou os braços sobre o peito e ergueu a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

- Agora me diga, minha lady. Como é o seu marido? E por que ele se esconde?

Pega de surpresa, Isabella não sabia o que responder. Na verdade, seus últimos dias haviam sido tão movimentados que parara de pensar nas excentricidades do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Embora odiasse a escuridão dos aposentos principais, acabara se acostumando à eterna falta de luz. Também não acreditava que Edward pudesse ser a encarnação do mal. Contudo não conseguia evitar uma sensação esquisita ao pensar que, à exceção de Billy, ninguém em Masen ainda pusera os olhos sobre a figura de Cullen.

Era tudo tão estranho... Porém não estava disposta a admitir suas dúvidas nem para Alice. A velha criada parecia incansável, sempre remexendo no lado escuro das coisas. Pela primeira vez, desde que chegara a Masen, pensava em mandá-la de volta para Belvry.

O problema é que Alice ficaria de coração partido se fosse obrigada a voltar para Belvry porque a deixaria só na companhia do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Desacostumada a mentir, Isabella tentou responder a pergunta da serva da melhor maneira possível.

- Meu marido é alto.

Infelizmente Alice a conhecia bem demais para se dar por satisfeita com a resposta breve e evasiva.

- Oh, minha lady, então é como eu temia! Você ainda não conseguiu vê-lo também. Aquela criatura terrível a enfeitiçou!

- Que absurdo! Pare de dizer tanta tolice!

- Aiii! - O grito de dor pôs um ponto final à discussão. As duas mulheres correram na direção da cozinha.

A pequena Moira chorava a plenos pulmões, enquanto a mãe procurava consolá-la.

- Uma queimadura, minha lady - Glenna explicou. Avisei minha filha, milhares de vezes para ficar longe do fogo.

- Pobrezinha... - Isabella ajoelhou-se ao lado da criança. - Posso dar uma olhada? Prometo que não vou machucá-la.

Não - a menina choramingou. - O machucado é muito feio. E horrível. Você pode até desmaiar só de ver.

É muito feio... É horrível... De repente as palavras da garota ecoaram em sua mente como um aviso. Só conseguia pensar na figura alta do marido, eternamen te envolto pelas sombras. Ele devia ter um motivo para agir daquela maneira... Talvez sofrera alguma queimadura que o deixara desfigurado. Ali estava uma explicação razoável para o comportamento de Cullen, uma explicação que não envolvia magia negra. Edward podia ter marcas horrendas pelo corpo, entretanto de uma coisa tinha certeza: seu marido não era nenhum animal.

- Tenho um estômago forte. - Isabella sorriu e pegou a mão de Moira com delicadeza, observando a pele ver melha e repuxada na região dos dedos. - Veja só, não foi tão grave assim. Vai sarar logo e não deixará cicatriz. Vou lhe preparar um unguento.

Ela levantou-se depressa para misturar as ervas, ainda atordoada com a idéia de que o isolamento de Edward pu desse ter causas práticas. Já vira muitas queimaduras antes e algumas, realmente, chegavam a ser assustado ras. Porém, nada, por mais horrendo que fosse, justifi caria uma vida passada na escuridão.

Não, não era possível que fossem simples queimaduras decidiu, espalhando o ungüento na mão de Moira. O valeiro Vermelho era um guerreiro temido. Talvez tivesse perdido um membro ou então fora ferido durante uma batalha, tornando-se irreconhecível. O pensamento trouxe um certo conforto. Melhor essa explicação que as histórias de magia negra. Se Cullen mantinha-se isolado por uma questão de vaidade, quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, não conseguiria faze-lo sair das sombras?

- Bom dia. - O som de uma voz que não lhe era familiar a fez virar-se para trás a tempo de ver um estranho aproximando-se. Em vez de responder, Isabella ficou de pé, surpresa com a presença do desconhecido dentro do círculo fechado de Masen.

O homem, de altura mediana, era forte e tinha os cabelos castanhos. Um sorriso largo iluminava o rosto de feições agradáveis.

- Bom dia - ela respondeu afinal. Estava há tantos dias afastada da civilização que quase se esquecera das primeiras regras de boas maneiras.

Jacob sentiu-se feliz por tê-la cumprimentado antes que a castelã de Masen o fitasse de frente. Porque agora que podia vê-la por inteiro, precisava se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído.

A esposa de Edward era a mulher mais bela que jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

Os cabelos sedosos caíam soltos sobre as costas, uma nuvem prateada além da cintura delgada. Embora não fosse alta, tinha um corpo de linhas harmoniosas. Esguia sim, porém arredondada em todos os devidos lugares.

Rosto oval, nariz reto e estreito, lábios carnudos, olhos verde-acinzentados. Jacob bem que tentava desviar o olhar de tamanha perfeição, mas era impossível. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela visão fosse a esposa de seu lorde.

Edward quase nada dissera sobre o casamento, exceto que fora um arranjo de Carlisle.

Apesar de não compreender por que o rei concederia uma esposa a Cullen, suspeitara que se tratasse de uma donzela sem propriedades ou dinheiro, alguém que teria dificuldades para arrumar um marido. Nunca, nem seus mais loucos sonhos, lhe passara pela cabeça que Carlisle pudesse entregar nas mãos de Edward a mu lher mais bela de todo o reino. Que maluquice seria essa? Será que a donzela caíra no desagrado do rei? Seria uma bruxa?

Com certeza havia muito mais coisas naquela história do que o barão deixara transparecer. Precisava descobrir os detalhes que faltavam. Quando acordara hoje de ma nhã, não tivera a menor pressa de se levantar para co nhecer a nova castelã. Contudo, depois que a vira, chegara a conclusão de que apreciaria um longa estada em Masen.

- Minha lady, sou Jacob Black, o vassalo do barão. Acabei de voltar de uma viagem de rotina pelas terras de meu lorde. É um prazer estar sob as suas ordens, senhora. - Ele fez uma mesura tão elegante, que Isabella não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Eu sou Isabella Swa... Isabella Cullen. É um prazer conhecê-lo. Seja bem-vindo.

A presença de uma nova pessoa dentro daquelas quatro paredes, em especial de alguém que adorava contar no vidades e falar sobre o mundo lá fora, era como um ver dadeiro raio de sol capaz de iluminar sua vida sombria. O vazio e a escuridão eterna de Masen foram momentaneamente banidos pela chegada do vassalo.

O tempo pareceu voar enquanto os dois conversavam, sentados junto à lareira. Jacob com um cálice de cidra na mão, e Isabella ouvindo-o falar sobre as terras do barão e as pessoas que viviam na aldeia. O recém-chegado parecia bastante impressionado com as mudanças operadas dentro do castelo e não poupava elogios. Tanto calor humano tornava fácil contar sobre os planos para a comemoração do Natal como uma maneira de atrair os aldeões.

- Acho que poderei ajudá-la, minha lady. Quando eu passar pelos campos e arredores, espalharei a notícia do que o barão anda. à procura de gente para trabalhar aqui.

Isabella inspirou fundo, surpresa e feliz.

- Você acha mesmo que eles virão? - indagou ansiosa. Depois baixou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, incapaz de discutir a Possibilidade de ninguém aparecer no castelo e, principalmente, por que os aldeões se recusariam a aparecer.

Entretanto Jacob parecia imperturbável.

- Sempre existem aqueles que precisam trabalhar, minha lady. Gente que não pode se dar ao luxo de escolher o serviço. Aposto que ficariam felizes em ajudá-la aqui, dentro destas quatro paredes.

De repente Isabella sorriu, sentindo uma onda de afei ção e gratidão por aquele homem que mal conhecia. O vassalo de Cullen fora o primeiro a encorajá-la e a incentivá-la desde que Pusera os pés em Masen.

Outra vez Jacob precisou se esforçar para não ficar de queixo caído. Se a esposa de Edward era linda séria, quando sorria tinha-se a impressão de que o próprio Sol se erguia para iluminar tanta beleza. Ele quase precisou se beliscar

para sair do estado de admiração profunda. Certamente aquela mulher não era nenhuma feiticeira.

- Onde é sua casa, minha lady? - Jacob perguntou, procurando uma pista que pudesse explicar a conexão entre ela e o lorde de Masen. - Você morava perto daqui antes do casamento?

- Não. Venho de longe. De um lugar chamado Belvry. Por acaso você já ouviu falar?

Belvry? Quem ainda não tinha ouvido falar de Bel vry? Uma das propriedades mais prósperas de todo o oeste.

- Sim, já ouvi falar de Belvry, embora jamais tenha estado lá. Dizem que é muito grande e bonito.

- Oh, não é apenas grande - Isabella falou orgulhosa. - É também espaçoso e bastante confortável. Claro que se trata de uma construção bem mais nova do que Masen. Foi meu pai quem construiu o castelo, antes de eu nascer.

- Então você é uma Swan? - Apesar do esforço, o vassalo não conseguiu esconder o tom de surpresa na voz. Caía por terra sua segunda teoria, a de que tratava-se de uma donzela sem dote. Pelo contrário, era uma mulher muito rica. Como é que viera parar aqui... junto com Edward?

- Você estava sob a guarda de Carlisle? - Melhor deixar os subterfúgios e partir para as perguntas diretas.

- Não exatamente. - Pela maneira como Isabella res pondeu, ficou claro a ausência de afeto entre ela e o rei. - Embora Carlisle tenha... tomado um certo interesse por mim depois da morte de meu pai.

O quê? Será que o rei cobiçara as terras dos Swan? Embora a educação lhe segredasse que estava na hora de parar com as perguntas pessoais e indiscretas, Jacob não conseguiu colocar um ponto final na investigação. Estava morrendo de curiosidade.

- E você conheceu Edward...? - O resto da frase foi deixado deliberadamente no ar, à espera de comple mentação.

Porém ela ignorou a deixa.

- Nunca me encontrei com Edward antes do casamento. O olhar frio e altivo de Isabella o fez desejar nada ter perguntado. Ele pigarreou e mudou de assunto.

- Acho que toda essa conversa me deixou com fome, minha lady. Devo admitir que estou ansioso para testar as mudanças que você implantou na cozinha. Deus sabe que jamais elogiei as qualidades culinárias de Masen antes porque eram inexistentes.

Quando Isabella riu de sua careta, Jacob suspirou cheio de alívio. Fora perdoado.

De repente o vassalo se deu conta por que motivo Edward andava tão irritadiço, como uma fera enjaulada. Lady Cullen era capaz de fazer qualquer um perder a cabeça. A beleza perfeita, a voz suave, as maneiras ele gantes, o perfume delicioso... Tudo aquilo poderia enlou quecer o mais controlado dos homens. Ele mesmo, por exemplo, seria o primeiro a ceder a tantos encantamentos. Mas o que dizer do terrível Cavaleiro Vermelho?

Isabella ordenou que o almoço fosse imediatamente ser vido no salão sem ao menos esperar que Billy aparecesse para conduzi-la à presença do marido. A verdade é que queria escapar da atmosfera sufocante dos aposentos principais. Comer num local iluminado, na companhia de uma pessoa extrovertida, era uma pausa à escuridão e ao peso de Masen.

Ainda assim, sentia-se culpada.

Apesar de seus esforços para não comparar Jacob ao marido, ela sabia que os dois homens eram tão diferentes entre si quanto a água do vinho ou o dia da noite. Para começar, havia o pequeno detalhe de que podia enxergar o vassalo. Vê-lo mover-se, observá-lo, avaliar as expres sões dos olhos e do rosto. Algo que sempre dera como garantido em sua vida e que depois da chegada a Masen transformara-se numa raridade.

Para completar, Jacob parecia de fácil convivência. Ele não a fitava com o desejo nojento dos cavaleiros da corte, nem com a desaprovação do emissário do rei. Também não a tratava com a hostilidade velada tão freqüente no comportamento de Cullen. O vas salo a tratava com a consideração de um amigo e seus elogios eram recebidos com prazer, pois nos últimos tempos vivia cheia de dúvidas a respeito de si mesma. Para alguém que sempre mantivera distância dos ou tros, Isabella bebia aquela atenção com a sofreguidão de uma pessoa sedenta.

- Minha lady - Jacob empurrou o prato para o lado e sorriu -, eu suspeitava que a comida do castelo tivesse melhorado, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que a melhora fosse tão espetacular. A refeição estava deliciosa. Acho que vou ter que manter os homens aquartelados longe daqui para evitar que se tornem gordos e pregui çosos, incapazes de cumprir as suas obrigações.

Isabella riu baixinho, apesar de Alice não demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo.

- Por que os homens estão aquartelados distante da qui? - a criada indagou num tom desconfiado, carregado de suspeitas.

- As terras do barão são de grande extensão, en globando várias aldeias e muitas casas - Jacob explicou sem hesitar. - De qualquer forma, não precisa se preo cupar, Alice. Jamais nos distanciamos além de um de terminado limite. Há sempre soldados no castelo, em bora não tenhamos motivos para esperar um ataque inimigo.

A idéia de que alguém seria louco o suficiente para atacar o Cavaleiro Vermelho em seu próprio covil quase fez Isabella cair na risada. Desde que chegara a Masen experimentara muitas sensações estranhas, mas nunca se sentira desprotegida. Era impossível imaginar a existência de um homem corajoso o suficiente para ignorar os rumores terríveis que cercavam Edward Cullen ou então forte o suficiente para enfrentá-lo numa batalha.

- Se você está preocupada, posso mandar um homem para protegê-la. Ele será uma espécie de guarda pessoal - sugeriu o vassalo.

- Aceito o oferecimento, obrigada.- E pela primeira vez em muitos dias, a serva pareceu realmente sensibi lizada.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram e foi Jacob quem tornou a falar.

- Bem, minha lady, agora que já me satisfiz com essa

comida deliciosa, acho que preciso de um pouco de exer cício. Creio que uma cavalgada seria ótimo. Você já co nhece os arredores de Masen? Gostaria de me acom panhar?

Isabella ficou imóvel, a perspectiva de andar a cavalo enchendo-a de satisfação. Cavalgar era um prazer tão simples, algo que sempre fizera até sair de Belvry, e algo de que sentia muita falta.

- Sim - respondeu, resistindo à vontade de correr para o estábulo no mesmo instante.

Protegida por uma pesada capa de pele, finalmente partiu a galope, atrás de Jacob, pensando que aquele dia estava transcorrendo de uma maneira bastante diferente do que imaginara ao se levantar.

Dali em diante não iria se negar este prazer outra vez. Quer tivesse que arrastar Jacob para um passeio ou implorar a Edward para designar um de seus homens como acompanhante, iria cavalgar diariamente. Sentia-se como alguém voltando à vida depois de ter passado uma eter nidade enterrada.

Sentia-se culpada também.

Enquanto se afastavam do castelo, Isabella lançou um olhar rápido para trás, imaginando quais das janelas estreitas pertenciam aos aposentos principais. Por um momento experimentou a sensação inquietante de que o Cavaleiro Vermelho espreitava. Estremecendo, baixou o olhar e impeliu o cavalo para frente.

As terras que lhe pareceram tão sombrias no dia de sua chegada, agora davam a impressão de possuir uma beleza crua, intensa. Porém, o que mais a encantou foi a floresta plantada nos arredores. Familiarizado com a região, Jacob apressou-se a lhe mostrar uma lagoa bem no meio das árvores.

- É linda - Isabella murmurou admirada.

- Sim...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio durante vários se gundos, ouvindo o barulho da água, o canto dos pássaros, os sons da vida animal ao redor.

Ela não tinha dúvidas de que a lagoa seria um lugar delicioso para se banhar no verão. Não, que bobagem. Quando o verão chegasse, muitas mudanças haveriam ocorrido. Com certeza estaria de volta a Belvry e seu ca samento já teria sido anulado. Masen não passaria de uma lembrança sombria. Afinal era isso mesmo o que ela queria, não era?

- Obrigada por me mostrar este lugar. É o recanto mais belo que pude ver até agora dentro das propriedades do barão.

- Tem razão, é lindo. Mas acho que está na hora de regressarmos ao castelo. Está ficando muito frio.

- Até que não está tão frio assim para essa época do ano - Isabella protestou, odiando a idéia de voltar a se encerrar dentro de quatro paredes.

Percebendo-a hesitar, Jacob sugeriu:

- Bem, que tal se passássemos pela aldeia antes de irmos para o castelo?

- Os aldeões o conhecem?

- Sim. Costumo ir com freqüência à aldeia, para tratar de negócios do barão.

Porque o barão não se mostrou em público, ela pensou, tentando montar as peças do quebra-cabeça. Daria tudo para entender o motivo da reclusão de Cullen.

- Você trabalha para o meu marido há muito tempo?

- Sim, minha lady.

Então qual é a aparência de Edward Cullen? Em bora não tivesse coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta, Isabella sentia-se vivendo um verdadeiro tormento. Por que será que ele se esconde na escuridão? Havia tanta coisa que Jacob poderia lhe contar... Entretanto sabia que não estava certo indagar, do mesmo modo que não estava certo o vassalo responder. Lutando para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos, obrigou-se a falar da aldeia. Contudo, apesar de todo o seu esforço, o mistério que envolvia seu marido não lhe saía da cabeça. Um mistério sobre o qual Jacob poderia lançar alguma luz.

Os moradores de Dunney, apesar de aparentarem tranqüilidade, não conseguiam disfarçar inteiramente a desconfiança que sentiam em relação à lady de Masen e ao vassalo do barão. Mais uma vez, Isabella encontrou aliados nas crianças e distribuiu moedas aos pequeninos. Ao perceber que Jacob a fitava, desejou do fundo do co ração que fosse Edward quem estivesse ao seu lado, que o Cavaleiro Vermelho aparecesse em público e se dispu sesse a ir até á aldeia para acompanhar a esposa.

Tentando ignorar a idéia absurda, ela se despediu das crianças e mandou-as brincar enquanto conversava com alguns adultos sobre os ungüentos que prometera mandar a um camponês idoso que sofria de reumatismo. Sem que percebesse, o sol começou a se pôr no horizonte e Jacob a chamava para irem embora. Estava na hora de regressar a Masen.

No trajeto de volta, Isabella resolveu falar sobre aquilo que a incomodava. Depois de passar quase que o dia inteiro na companhia do vassalo, chegara a conclusão de que se tratava de um homem sincero, honesto e de bom coração. Mesmo sabendo que .poderia ser injusto e até insensato arriscar uma boa amizade com indagações a respeito de Edward, precisava, desesperadamente, que al guém lhe desse certas informações. Por isso estava dis posta a correr o risco.

- Os aldeões dizem que o barão nunca colocou os pés em Dunney - ela falou devagar, observando o homem que cavalgava ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei. - Apesar das palavras soarem com naturalidade, havia algo no tom de voz masculino que não chegava a convencê-ta. Jacob demonstrava afeto por seu lorde, porém não parecia disposto a discutir o com portamento do barão. - Ultimamente não tenho passado muito tempo em Masen. Manter as terras sob con trole e cuidar para que os homens estejam em perfeitas condições, caso sejamos convocados para uma batalha, me ocupa as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

- Quer dizer então que Edward não treina seus próprios homens?

- Não - Jacob respondeu cauteloso. - Ele costumava fazê-lo, mas desde que recebeu o castelo como recompensa pelos serviços prestados ao rei, acabou tendo outros as suntos para ocupá-lo.

Que tipo de assuntos? Alquimia? Bruxaria? Sua von tade era indagar sobre a terrível reputação do Cavaleiro

Vermelho, porém achou melhor ficar de boca fechada. Embora dissesse a si mesma que não acreditava em ta manha bobagem, não podia deixar de imaginar por que motivo Edward se mantinha trancado dentro dos aposentos principais, sem nunca se aventurar no meio das pessoas, sem nunca ver a luz do Sol...

Por que ele se esconderia nas sombras? Isabella quase fez a pergunta, mas se calou a tempo. Com uma clareza que chegava a ser dolorosa, concluiu que talvez Cullen não buscasse a escuridão quando estivesse na presença do vassalo. Ele podia muito bem receber Jacob em plena luz do dia, sem procurar esconder o corpo e o rosto num breu. Afinal parecia confiar naquele homem mais do que confiava na noiva.

Envergonhada demais para deixar Jacob saber que ja mais vira o próprio marido, Isabella procurava uma ma neira de consertar a pergunta que fizera momentos antes. Ali estava alguém capaz de lhe contar tudo, porém como poderia indagar qualquer coisa sem revelar sua situação bizarra? Afinal era esposa sem ser mulher. Continuava tão virgem e inexperiente como quando saíra de Belvry. Melhor ter muito cuidado, decidiu, ou acabaria pondo os pés pelas mãos.

- Sei que você conhece meu marido há anos e com certeza o tem em alta estima. Eu... eu gostaria de lhe perguntar... Por que Edward passa tanto tempo trancado dentro dos seus aposentos?

- Minha lady... - Incapaz de fitá-la de frente, Jacob fixou o olhar na linha do horizonte, onde o Sol se punha devagar espalhando as sombras sobre as muralhas de Masen. - Minha lady, não sou eu quem devo lhe dar as respostas para as suas perguntas. Vamos, precisamos estar de volta ao castelo antes da hora do jantar, ou Edward me arrancará a cabeça por ter tomado tanto tempo de sua adorável esposa.

Desapontada, Isabella inspirou fundo procurando não se deixar abater com as evasivas do vassalo. Como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho se importasse onde e com quem ela passasse as horas do dia ou da noite! Provavelmente Edward estaria satisfeito por tê-la fora do caminho. E com certeza ficaria feliz da vida se pudesse se ver livre dela para sempre.

* * *

**Fico feliz que estejam gostando :)  
vamos ver o que vem por aí  
xoxo**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**CAPITULO SETE**_

Edward estava furioso. Andando de um lado para o outro, tentava se concentrar no que Billy contava, mas era difícil. O servo lhe dizia coisas que preferiria não ouvir e cada palavra caía sobre sua raiva como uma chicotada em carne viva.

- E onde estão eles agora?

- Fui informado de que se dirigiram à aldeia, meu lorde.

- Depois de uma conversa informal, uma refeição gostosa e um passeio pela floresta - Edward falou entre os dentes.

- Aparentemente sim, meu lorde. Embora eu deva deixar claro que na minha opinião nenhum dos dois seria capaz de se comportar de maneira imprópria às posições que ocupam.

- De maneira imprópria! - A voz do Cavaleiro Vermelho ecoou cheia de ira pelos aposentos enquanto um murro possante sobre a mesa quase partia a madeira em duas. Imprópria era um termo delicado demais para descrever o que poderia estar acontecendo. Melhor usar a palavra certa: infidelidade, adultério, traição...

- Meu lorde, talvez fosse mais prudente se preocupar com o que Jacob possa estar revelando à sua esposa do que com as ações de ambos. Porque se ela souber a verdade a seu respeito, terá uma arma de poder mortífero nas mãos.

A razão lhe dizia que os argumentos de Billy em sensatos, porém, o que fazia transbordar sua raiva era mesmo a ideia do que seu vassalo e sua mulher poderiam estar fazendo juntos. O ciúme sim, o levava à beira do descontrole total. Entretanto a fúria contida já se tornara parte da sua vida. De que adiantava esbravejar quando sequer podia tomar as rédeas do próprio destino?

Com muito esforço, Cullen recuperou o controle das emoções e quando voltou a falar, sua voz soava calma e tranquila, apesar de cortante como o aço.

- Por favor, diga à minha esposa e ao meu vassalo que os espero para jantar comigo esta noite. - Ao perceber que o servo não se movera um centímetro do lugar, Edward irritou-se. - Agora! Vamos! Quero que os encontre antes que saíam para qualquer outro lugar juntos!

Pelo sangue de Cristo, quer eu a possua ou não, Isabella é minha mulher... aos olhos de Carlisle, aos olhos da igreja e aos olhos dos homens! Quero os dois na minha frente para que eu mesmo possa julgar... até que ponto andaram se comportando de maneira imprópria.

Assim que o servo saiu, Edward recomeçou a andar de um lado para o outro, diante da enorme cama de casal, fria e vazia. A ironia do fato não lhe passou despercebida.

Percebendo o adiantado da hora, Isabella tomou um banho rápido e deixou que Alice a ajudasse a vestir-se. Pelo menos desta vez a criada não contava as histórias de sempre sobre o terrível lorde de Masen. Parecia mais preocupada com o homem que Jacob enviara para lhe servir de guarda pessoal.

- O nome dele é Jasper, embora tenha me pedido para chamá-lo de Jazz. Como se eu quisesse manter essas familiaridades. Quando eu lhe disse para me chamar de senhora Alice, você precisava ver como o da nado sorriu! Pois vou lhe dizer uma coisa, minha lady. Aposto que me sentiria muito mais segura num ninho de cobras do que tendo um homem como aquele à minha porta.

- Se você tem medo do tal guarda, então peça a Jacob para substituí-lo por outro.

Ignorando o conselho, Alice suspirou alto e continuou a resmungar.

- Duvido até que seja mesmo um soldado porque é baixo e magro como uma vara de marmelo. Como é que pode garantir a proteção de alguém? Talvez seu belo vassalo o tenha mandado com o único propósito de debochar de mim.

- Ele não é meu vassalo e sim de meu marido - Isabella falou com firmeza. - Tenho certeza de que Jacob pouco se preocupou em escolher um homem cuja aparência pudesse ou não agradá-la.

- Bem, se esse Jazz é um exemplo, então os soldados de Masen são tristes figuras. Isto é, caso Masen possua soldados de verdade. Porque se as criaturas forem semelhantes ao lorde do castelo, não devem passar de sombras.

- Por favor, certifique-se de que o guarda tenha uma boa refeição no jantar - Isabella ordenou depressa, ansiosa para livrar-se do falatório da criada.

- É o que farei. Pelo menos se o coitado engordar um pouco terá mais substância e não sairá voando por aí, na primeira lufada de vento.

Tão logo Alice se ausentou do quarto, Isabella suspirou aliviada e continuou a pentear os cabelos. Como ainda estivessem úmidos, resolveu deixá-los soltos em vez de trançá-los e prendê-los no coque habitual. Felizmente a criada encontrara algo novo com o que se preocupar, pensou sorrindo. Com um pouco de sorte, o irreverente Jazz manteria Alice ocupada o suficiente para deixar de lado o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Precisava agradecer Jacob por ter mandado o guarda.

Ao se lembrar de como a criada chamara Jacob de "seu" vassalo, Isabella parou de sorrir. Seria normal esperar que os aldeões, na ausência constante do verdadeiro lorde, começassem a ver o vassalo como o senhor de Masen. Isso não estava certo. O instinto lhe dizia que Edward não iria gostar nada... se soubesse. Daria tudo para que aquela noite já tivesse terminado.

O fato é que preferia não partilhar a refeição na companhia do marido e de Jacob. Ainda se sentia um tanto culpada por ter passado o dia inteiro ao ar livre, embora soubesse que nada fizera de errado. Simplesmente escapara à atmosfera pesada do castelo durante algumas horas. Então por que a sensação de que traíra o marido? Por que preferia a luz à escuridão?

Uma batida à porta arrancou-a dos pensamentos som brios. No instante em que abriu e se deparou com o olhar de Billy, percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Não que o criado tivesse alterado a expressão impenetrável do rosto. Aliás não conseguia imaginá-lo rindo ou chorando. Sempre austero, jamais demonstrava a menor emoção em qualquer circunstância. Porém hoje... ele parecia diferente. Positivamente preocupado.

- Meu lorde mandou avisá-la de que a espera para o jantar.

Seria impressão sua ou ouvira uma leve hesitação na voz do servo?

- Sim, claro. Sempre janto com o barão. Billy, o que foi? Problemas sérios?

- Minha lady, sei que um homem da minha posição não deveria dizer nada... mas...

- Por favor, sinta-se à vontade para falar.

- Minha lady, o barão ficou furioso quando soube que você pareceu preferir a companhia do vassalo. Talvez ele tema que possa haver... falatórios.

- Falatórios? Falatórios? Como, se não mora ninguém neste castelo deserto?!

Todo o sentimento de culpa que viera experimentando por ter aproveitado o dia desapareceu num passe de mágica. Sentia apenas raiva.

- Qualquer coisa que se diga de mim jamais poderá ser comparada aos horrores que se contam do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Os aldeões, por exemplo, adoram a história de que durante o dia o barão oferece sacrifícios humanos e à noite come corações de crianças no jantar!

Diante da explosão de Isabella, Billy se retraiu e voltou à atitude servil e impessoal de sempre.

- Sim, minha lady.

Os dois caminharam para os aposentos principais sem trocarem mais uma palavra.

Falatórios! Que ideia ultrajante, absurda! Como é que seu marido, uma pessoa que jamais a levara para um passeio ou se dignara a sair do quarto para jantar no salão, podia se ofender com o fato de que ela dera atenção ao vassalo, um homem bem-educado e de confiança? Um soldado que provavelmente jurara lealdade ao seu lorde até a morte?

Como é que Cullen pudera julgá-la capaz de trai-lo com tanta facilidade? Por mais que apreciasse a companhia do vassalo, nunca lhe passara pela cabeça um outro tipo de relacionamento que não fosse amizade.

Jacob era bonito sim, porém não tinha nada de especial. Apenas simpático e de boa aparência, como muitos dos cavaleiros que conhecera e a quem não dera a menor importância ou por quem não tivera o mínimo interesse. Na verdade, o único detalhe que diferenciava Jacob dos outros é que a presença dele aliviara um pouco o peso da escuridão.

Em Belvry, sempre vivera rodeada de pessoas, podendo escolher com quem conversar. Mas aqui, em Masen, as opções eram praticamente inexistentes. Edward se dignava a lhe dirigir a palavra apenas durante as refeições. Restavam Alice, com suas histórias bizarras, o tocador de flauta, a cozinheira e a filha. Billy não contava por que se mantinha sempre calado. Jacob surgira como uma alternativa à atmosfera solitária do castelo. Até que o Cavaleiro Vermelho conseguira arruinar tudo. E era isso o que mais a enfurecia. A certeza de que o prazer de um dia passado ao ar livre fora perdido para sempre.

Isabella entrou no quarto de mau humor, os olhos buscando a silhueta alta do marido. Pretendia colocar a história toda em pratos limpos imediatamente, entretanto a presença de uma terceira pessoa a fez mudar de ideia.

- Minha lady - cumprimentou-a Jacob.

Talvez Billy tivesse exagerado a seriedade da irritação de Edward, pensou. Talvez ela mesma se agitara tanto a troco de nada.

- Minha lady. - O tom de voz de Cullen soava calmo e controlado, deixando-a um pouco mais aliviada. Para sua surpresa, seu lugar à mesa fora colocado ao lado do vassalo. Uma espécie de armadilha, talvez?

- Edward, você se esqueceu de dizer que a beleza de sua esposa supera a da mais bela joia.

Ao ouvir o elogio do vassalo, Isabella quase se engasgou com o vinho. Será que aquele insensato não tinha noção do quanto era perigoso despertar a ira de Cullen?

- Na aldeia as pessoas comentam que agora foi encontrado um anjo para o nosso Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas eu não imaginava que os aldeões falavam de maneira tão literal.

Ela ficou tensa, aguardando a explosão do marido. Porém nada aconteceu.

- Sim, é o que dizem todos os que tiveram o privilégio de contemplar sua beleza.

Apesar das palavras gentis, Isabella sentiu-se desas sossegada. Havia algo de ameaçador escondido sob o manto da delicadeza. Um perigo crescente emanava da figura escondida nas sombras. Será que Jacob não era capaz de perceber?

Aparentemente não, porque as palavras seguintes do vassalo não demonstravam qualquer tipo de cautela.

- Edward me contou que esse casamento foi arranjado por Carlisle, minha lady. Você não ficou surpresa ao descobrir que seria esposa do Cavaleiro Vermelho? Muitas mulheres ficariam apavoradas com a perspectiva, considerando a reputação de Cullen.

- Não, não fiquei nada surpresa, uma vez que a es colha foi minha. Eu o escolhi. - E pelo jeito, foi um erro terrível, teve vontade de acrescentar.

- Você o escolheu? Não estou entendendo.

Isabella queria sumir da face da terra. Hoje pela manhã pensara haver colocado um ponto final na curiosidade de Jacob, mas pelo visto o vassalo estava ousando ainda mais nas perguntas. E bem na presença do Cavaleiro Vermelho!

- Carlisle me permitiu escolher um marido dentre todos os cavaleiros da corte e me decidi pelo barão Cullen. - Como Edward não demonstrasse qualquer objeção à conversa, esperava que o marido deixasse claro que o arranjo não fora do seu agrado. Entretanto ele continuou em silêncio. O que estaria pensando, calado dentro da escuridão? Se ao menos pudesse enxergá-lo...

- Verdade? - Jacob continuou interessado. – Mas você mesma me disse que nunca havia se encontrado com Edward antes. O que a levou a tomar uma decisão assim?

Será que aquele homem nunca ia parar com o inter rogatório? Por que seu marido não interferia?

- A reputação do barão é impressionante.

- Ah! Quer dizer que você ouviu falar sobre o desempenho dele nas guerras?

- Sim. - Cansada de tantas perguntas, Isabella decidiu que acabaria contando a história inteira, com todos os detalhes, se Edward não interviesse. Diria que fizera aquela escolha insensata na esperança de ser recusada, que jamais passara pela sua cabeça tornar-se esposa do barão Cullen.

Jacob sorriu para si mesmo. Com certeza havia mais nesta história do que o casal parecia disposto a contar.

E como adoraria saber os detalhes! Conhecendo Edward há anos, ouvira todos os rumores que envolviam a figura do Cavaleiro Vermelho, rumores que desencorajariam a mais determinada das donzelas. Ainda assim a bela herdeira de Belvry escolhera o lorde de Masen. Por quê?

Somente uma mulher ,com inclinações para a feitiçaria, para a magia negra, buscaria a companhia de um homem de quem se contavam horrores. Porém poderia jurar que a nova castelã possuía um espírito puro, alguém que preferia a luz às trevas.

- Então você queria um guerreiro poderoso para proteger as suas propriedades?

De repente Isabella se deu conta de que não valia a pena tanta aflição. Se Jacob era vassalo de Edward, devia saber, melhor do que ninguém, como e o que o Cavaleiro Vermelho era. Qualquer pessoa do reino conhecia os boa tos que cercavam o lorde de Masen.

- Eu o escolhi por causa da sua reputação – ela falou aparentando tranqüilidade. - É claro que você já deve ter ouvido todas as histórias que se contam sobre o barão Cullen, ou será que eu preciso colocá-lo

a par dos rumores? Meu marido é chamado de Cavaleiro Vermelho devido à sua associação com o diabo.

Também é um poderoso feiticeiro, capaz de trazer a Masen os bruxos do mundo todo a fim de aprender os seus segredos. Depois os descarta porque prefere con jurar sozinho. É também alquimista, astrólogo e o responsável direto por toda a sorte de mal-feitos. Na verdade, pode-se culpá-lo de tudo que assola o reino, desde cerveja estragada até doenças e mortes. Com tantos poderes, ele deve ser o cavaleiro mais forte da terra, maior ainda do que o próprio Carlisle. Você não acha, Jacob?

O vassalo parecia, pela primeira vez, completamente perdido e, ao responder, decidiu-se pela cautela.

- Talvez as histórias que cercam o lorde de Masen sejam um tanto exageradas. Todos sabem que os camponeses têm um gosto especial pelo sobrenatural.

Isabella sorriu, satisfeita pelo embaraço de Jacob. Pelo menos conseguira virar o jogo.

- Talvez, mas você devia ter cuidado em não irritar meu marido, ou ele pode transformá-lo num sapo. – Ou então mantê-lo, para sempre, dentro dessa escuridão, ela pensou amarga. Qual punição seria pior? Determinada a não responder outras perguntas, Isabella bebeu um pouco de vinho e procurou se concentrar no jantar.

- Não precisa se preocupar, minha lady. Tenho mais utilidade a Edward assim como sou. Um sapo encontraria muitas dificuldades para obter o respeito dos soldados. Ninguém entenderia meu coaxar. Para não mencionar o fato de que seria impossível achar uma montaria ade quada, imagino.

A ideia de uma criatura parecida com um sapo montada num cavalo deu-lhe vontade de rir. Porém ao perceber que nenhum som vinha das sombras, o comentário espirituoso perdeu a graça. Edward não parecia partilhar o humor da piada. Talvez fosse melhor parar com aquela conversa já. Embora não acreditasse que seu marido pu desse transformar o vassalo num sapo, não tinha dúvidas que o barão saberia encontrar outras maneiras de demonstrar seu desagrado.

E com certeza Cullen estava bastante irritado. O lorde de Masen permanecera imóvel, uma presença sombria e ameaçadora durante toda a refeição. Por um curto espaço de tempo os dois homens até chegaram a falar sobre a guerra travada contra os galeses, porém quando o assunto foi abandonado, um silêncio pe sado caiu sobre o ambiente. Mesmo o entusiasmo natural de Jacob perdeu o brilho e a graça.

Finalmente, quando Isabella falou sobre a tarde passada ao ar livre, Edward não demonstrou qualquer interesse sobre os aldeões ou sobre as condições em que suas terras se encontravam. Se alguma pergunta lhe era feita, respondia com monossílabos secos. Até quando ela aguentaria ficar ali, sentindo todo o peso do mundo sobre as costas? Daria tudo para estar em seu quarto agora. Sozinha.

- Devo admitir que fiquei surpreso com as mudanças que sua lady fez em Masen. Nunca pensei que o velho salão principal pudesse parecer tão aconchegante. E desta vez não vou nem queixar da comida.

- Minha esposa é bem qualificada para a posição que ocupa, não é, Jacob? - Edward indagou num tom estranho.

- É sim, meu lorde. Você teve muita sorte.

Isabella corou e empurrou o prato para o lado. De alguma maneira não conseguia acreditar que o Cavaleiro Vermelho partilhasse a mesma opinião do vassalo. Porém as palavras do marido pegaram-na de surpresa.

- Sim - Edward concordou. - Ela é meu presente de Natal, um prêmio que eu não procurei, mas ainda assim, muito valorizado.

Cullen só devia estar concordando com Jacob por uma questão de cortesia, ela decidiu. Afinal o barão odiara a intervenção de Carlisle. Oh, Deus, só queria ir para seu quarto. Não suportava mais aquele jogo de in diretas e sentimentos ocultos.

Entretanto tinha mesmo coragem de culpar Edward por tanta amargura? Afinal não fora ele quem procurara uma esposa. Ela sim, o obrigara a aceitar uma situação já definida.

De repente Isabella se deu conta de que a vida em Masen não passava de uma farsa. E o que mais doía, o que mais feria seu orgulho, era a rejeição e a indiferença do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Não, aquele tipo de pensamento não servia para nada, apenas para lhe dar indigestão. Preocupar-se com o que Edward dizia ou fazia era uma grande tolice. Afinal não fora ela mesma quem erguera uma barreira ao redor do coração anos atrás, para se proteger das palavras duras de seu pai e irmãos? Cerrando as mãos em punho, Isabella abriu a boca para pedir licença e se retirar. Porém não foi rápida o suficiente.

- Ouvi dizer que a sua voz é ainda mais bela do que a de um pássaro, minha lady. Será que poderíamos ser brindados com uma amostra de seu talento? - Jacob pediu.

A última coisa que ela queria fazer no momento era cantar diante desses dois homens como um animalzinho ensinado. Na verdade sentia-se irritada e desgostosa com ambos... e com a espécie masculina em geral. Antes que pudesse formular uma desculpa educada, seu marido veio em seu auxílio.

- Não esta noite. Vou me retirar cedo - Edward anunciou.- Você deve estar cansado também, Jacob. Foi um longo dia.

- Sim, é verdade. - Compreendendo a sutileza do comentário, o vassalo levantou-se imediatamente e se preparou para sair. Isabella quase fez o mesmo até perceber que não seria sensato deixar os aposentos do marido na companhia do outro. - Foi um prazer, minha lady. E mais uma vez, dou-lhe os parabéns, meu lorde.

Edward murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível em resposta. Embora notasse uma certa animosidade entre os homens, não conseguia entender o motivo e nem a maneira como ela própria poderia ter contribuído para isso.

Sabia apenas que precisava escapar da atmosfera sufocante daqueles aposentos. Contendo a ansiedade, continuou sentada e imóvel até ouvir a porta se fechar atrás de Jacob. Então levantou-se. A voz de Edward, profunda e suave, surpreendeu-a.

- Isabella?

- Sim? - Não era possível que o barão pretendesse obrigá-la a ouvir um sermão sobre a tarde passada nu companhia do vassalo! Apesar de ter a consciência tranquila, pois nada fizera de errado, sentia-se esgotada demais para discutir. Só queria que aquele dia terminasse.

Só queria dormir e esquecer.

- Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa em seu quarto e mantenha as cortinas da cama bem fechadas. Irei pro curá-la esta noite, minha esposa.

Isabella quase perdeu o equilíbrio, atordoada por sensações estranhas em que se misturavam surpresa e um pouco de medo. Ela fitou a escuridão intensamente, tentando enxergá-lo através das sombras. Porém seu esforço foi em vão. Nervosa, passou a língua pelos lábios secos antes de dar a única resposta possível.

- Sim, meu lorde.

Com o coração aos pulos, chegou até a porta que Billy mantinha aberta esperando-a, mas dispensou a companhia do criado com um gesto de mão e preferiu atravessar os corredores sozinha. Precisava de tempo para pensar, para dominar as emoções desencontradas que sufocavam lhe o peito.

O medo era até fácil de entender e controlar porque não acreditava que o marido fosse um tipo bestial, inumano. Tinha quase certeza absoluta que Edward sofrera alguma espécie de desfiguração que o forçava a viver nas trevas para se ocultar de olhares apavorados ou piedosos. Embora a ideia de dormir com alguém assim lhe causasse apreensão, o pavor era de longe superado pela excitação estranha que palpitava em seu ventre. Então ele não a estava rejeitando e essa crença era suficiente para fazê-la sentir-se nas alturas. O. que servia para confundi-la ainda mais.

Billy estava em seu quarto, preparando os aposentos para a noite, e Isabella mandou-o retirar-se. Depois sentou-se na cama, satisfeita que Alice não iria passar a noite ali. As duas haviam desenvolvido uma rotina que lhe permitia saborear a privacidade total depois do jantar. Até agora fora um tempo dedicado à leitura ou ao planejamento das atividades do dia seguinte. Não lhe passara pela cabeça, não desde a primeira noite sob o teto de Masen, que essas horas poderiam ser usadas para o propósito óbvio. Contudo, hoje à noite, cumpriria o destino reservado às mulheres casadas...

De súbito foi tomada por um acesso de pânico, como se o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudesse chegar a qualquer momento.

"Não deixe nenhuma vela acesa", ele dissera. Isabella olhou ao redor, procurando algum ponto de iluminação.

Imediatamente reparou que todos os castiçais haviam sido removidos. Por um louco instante perguntou-se se Edward tinha conseguido fazê-los desaparecer num passe de mágica. Então lembrou-se de Billy, que em geral não costumava ir ao seu quarto àquela hora da noite. Claro que o criado levara todos os castiçais consigo.

Isabella suspirou aliviada. Porém seu alívio não durou mais do que alguns poucos segundos ao pensar que ao sair dos aposentos do marido deixara Billy parado junto a porta. Entretanto fora encontrá-lo dentro de seu quarto! Ela estremeceu violentamente, um arrepio de pavor per correndo-a de alto a baixo. Billy não poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum ser humano seria capaz de realizar tal feito... a menos que fosse uma questão de bruxaria.

A menos que se tratasse de um demônio. Todas as histórias de Alice voltaram à sua mente com uma precisão de detalhes apavorantes. Angustiada, Isabella cerrou as mãos nas beiradas da cama com tanta força que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram brancos e doloridos. Oh, Deus, por que hoje, dentre todas as noites, precisara enfrentar essa revelação monstruosa? Hoje, dentre todas as noites, quando aguardava a chegada iminente do Ca valeiro Vermelho em pessoa? Seu marido, o homem que decidira fazer valer seus direitos de esposo...

Gemendo baixinho, ela encostou a cabeça no travesseiro sem saber o que fazer ou onde encontrar conforto para o tumulto interior que ameaçava partir sua alma em pedaços. Não havia ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém com quem se aconselhar. Podia contar apenas consigo mesma.

Um ruído do lado de fora do quarto obrigou-a a sair daquele estado de estupor e pela primeira vez, desde o dia de seu casamento, Isabella teve medo do que poderia descobrir caso enxergasse o marido à luz do dia. Talvez a ignorância fosse melhor e as trevas a protegessem de uma verdade a qual não estava preparada para enfrentar. Rapidamente, desvencilhou-se das roupas e meteu-se sob os lençóis, trêmula e assustada.

E naquela escuridão absoluta, em que não se enxergava sequer um palmo adiante do nariz, aguardou que seu destino se cumprisse.

* * *

**Cheguei a minha meta \õ que era de 10 reviews, obrigada gente :)**


	9. Capítulo 8

_**CAPÍTULO OITO**_

Isabella aguardou, agarrando-se às cobertas como se pudesse manter afastado o Cavaleiro Vermelho e sua magia. Sempre se considerara uma mulher sensata, atenta à lógica dos fatos. Jamais procurara cartomantes ou implorara poções mágicas às aldeãs tidas como sábias na arte de lidar com as ervas e com o desconhecido. Também nunca acreditara que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho pudessem ser verdadeiros. Contudo não havia como negar que Billy estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia pensar numa explicação razoável e as outras eram apavorantes demais para serem levadas em consideração. Não suportaria imaginar que as histórias horríveis de Alice fossem baseadas em fatos reais.

O som da própria respiração, rápida e ofegante, era tão alto que não o ouviu chegar nem afastar as cortinas ao redor da cama. Ao sentir um corpo deitar-se ao seu lado, uma pele nua roçando a sua, foi tomada de intenso pavor.

- Você está com medo, esposa? - A voz seca e controlada do marido lhe trouxe um certo alívio. Afinal era apenas Edward, não um demônio soltando fogo pelas ventas, com cascos em lugar dos pés e garras nas mãos. Sempre gostara do som daquela voz e da maneira como os lábios masculinos se fechavam sobre os seus num beijo demorado...Nunca experimentara um medo real, nunca levara realmente em consideração os boatos que o cercavam. Se ao menos... Queria contar sobre Billy, perguntar sobre os aparecimentos misteriosos do criado, mas sua língua parecia grudada no céu da boca. No fundo, temia as respostas que o barão pudesse lhe dar...

- Isabella, Isabella, minha esposa... - Edward murmurou com tanta ternura que tocou-lhe a alma. - Me diga agora, você tem medo de mim?

- Não - ela respondeu, certa de que aquela era a pura verdade.

- Foi o que pensei ou de outra forma eu não teria vindo ao seu encontro.

Nervosa, ela passou a língua pelos lábios, querendo enxergá-lo apesar da escuridão profunda. Porém nada conseguia ver.

- Por que... por que você veio ao meu encontro?

- Descobri que sou muito ciumento, esposa, ao saber que você parecia ansiosa pela companhia de meu vassalo. - Havia um pouco de raiva, desespero e desejo contidos na explicação.

Sem que conseguisse entender bem por que, Isabella sentiu-se relaxar. Horas antes ficara furiosa com a mera sugestão de que passara tempo demais ao lado de Jacob, pois eram inaceitáveis quaisquer insinuações de que seria capaz de enganar o marido e se portar como uma criatura vulgar, sem um pingo de dignidade. Porém agora, em vez de raiva, experimentava uma emoção muito diferente, uma sensação estranha e ardente. O Cavaleiro Vermelho com ciúmes? Mal podia acreditar. Contudo, mesmo duvidando, achou melhor tranquiliza-lo para evitar futuros aborrecimentos.

- Meu lorde, sou uma mulher honrada. Eu jamais...

- Ótimo. - Edward roçou o rosto delicado com as pontas dos dedos e aproximou-se, deixando-a trêmula de expectativas. - Fico feliz ao ouvi-la dizer isso, mas acho que está na hora de torná-la minha mulher de verdade. Está na hora de deixarmos claro que você pertence a mim, e a ninguém mais. Não foi culpa minha que você me escolheu - a voz masculina soava baixa e séria -, entretanto é um fato que não pode ser mudado. Guarde bem o que vou lhe dizer: costumo sempre manter o que é meu.

Não foi difícil entender a ameaça implícita. Edward mataria qualquer homem que tentasse tomar o seu lugar, e talvez a ela também. Ele tinha poder para tal. Mesmo agora, se quisesse matá-la, não havia nada que pudesse fazer para impedi-lo.

Ainda assim estava longe de sentir-se apavorada porque nunca desejara outro, a não ser o marido. Seu desejo era tão grande que sentia-se amolecida por dentro. - O que havia naquele homem que a afetava tanto? Seria a voz profunda, a força física, o mistério que o cercava? As lendas que corriam o reino de norte a sul? As próprias sombras o que a atraíam tanto?

De repente o mundo pareceu cessar de existir. Restavam apenas ela e Edward, juntos, no meio da total escuridão. Exceto o calor do corpo masculino ao lado do seu, pulsando de promessas, tudo o mais perdera o significado.

Os planos de anular o casamento se dissolveram no ar como fumaça. Não tinha importância. Eram uma grande tolice mesmo. Descobria-se agora ansiando por coisas que jamais pensara desejar. Coisas que lhe pareciam extremamente sedutoras... e estavam dentro de seu alcance.

Bastava estender as mãos.

E foi o que ela fez.

Inspirando fundo, Isabella roçou o rosto no braço do marido, numa carícia leve e suave. Queria dizer alguma coisa, embora não soubesse bem o quê. Mas a vontade de falar desapareceu ao sentir os dedos dele tocarem-na nos olhos, no nariz, nos lábios, numa exploração gentil e delicada. Uma sensação inebriante começou a se espalhar em suas veias, arrastando-a num turbilhão delicioso.

Num movimento súbito, Edward atirou os lençóis que os cobriam para o chão, levando-a a imaginar se a dor sobre a qual Alice lhe falara era iminente. No mesmo instante ficou tensa, aguardando o pior. Porém em vez de assustá-la, Cullen simplesmente tomou alguns fios dourados entre os dedos e alisou-os devagar.

- Cabelos lindos, perfumados... - ele sussurrou antes de deixar a mecha cair sobre os seios nus da mulher, fazendo-a estremecer.

Então Edward a beijou com uma ternura tão grande que Isabella só conseguia desejar mais e mais. Hesitante, tocou-o no rosto com as pontas dos dedos. A pele macia mostrava ligeira aspereza na região dos maxilares. O marido devia ter feito a barba recentemente, pensou entreabrindo os lábios. Logo depois perdia a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza. Ao sentir a língua ávida explorar o interior da sua boca, Isabella gemeu alto, maravilhada com as sensações que a percorriam de alto a baixo. Percebendo a intensidade da resposta feminina, Edward aumentou a pressão do beijo, suas línguas se contorcendo uma de encontro a outra num frenesi desesperado. Isabella tinha a impressão de estar à beira de um desmaio.

Sem que conseguisse evitar o impulso, deslizou as mãos sobre os ombros largos, apreciando a firmeza dos músculos bem torneados. Ele era quente e agradável ao toque. Excitada, continuou a acariciá-lo nas costas e nos ombros, apreciando cada centímetro daquele corpo atlético e viril.

De repente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, Edward pousou a mão sobre um de seus seios. Surpresa com o gesto, Isabella deixou escapar um ruído de intenso prazer.

- Você é linda - ele murmurou carinhoso. - Pequena, mas de formas perfeitas. - Enquanto falava, Cullen esfregava os mamilos rosados com habilidade, quase fazendo-a perder a cabeça.

Ele a beijou na boca outra vez. Foi um beijo ardente, profundo e breve. Ao senti-lo se afastar, Isabella experimentou um vazio terrível, um vazio que durou apenas alguns segundos, até os lábios masculinos se fecharem ao redor de seu mamilo intumescido.

Imediatamente ela arqueou as costas, entregando-se à carícia num abandono total. Reagindo de maneira instintiva, puxou-o pelos cabelos, ansiosa para estreitar o contato. Edward correspondeu, sugando ainda com mais força e segurando-a pelas nádegas com firmeza.

Depois, bem devagar, deslizou os lábios sobre o estômago aveludado e ao redor do umbigo da esposa, aspirando o perfume daquele corpo sedutor.

- Abra suas pernas para mim - pediu num tom rouco e sensual.

Sem vacilar um segundo, Isabella fez o que lhe foi pedido, embora um início de pânico começasse a domina-la. Será que o marido era mesmo feiticeiro? Será que estava presa de um encantamento e por isso o obedecia sem oferecer qualquer resistência? Mal se reconhecia na quela mulher impetuosa e desenvolta.

- Edward - ela sussurrou, a voz carregada de paixão. - Por acaso você... me enfeitiçou?

Por um instante ele ficou tenso e pareceu fitá-la fixamente dentro da escuridão, como se pudesse desvendar- lhe a alma.

- Não lancei nenhum feitiço sobre você, esposa, a não ser aquele que é tão antigo e eterno como o tempo... a atração entre um homem e uma mulher. Não tenho necessidade de encantamentos ou bruxarias para mim ou para você... Porque nós faremos nossa própria mágica esta noite.

Isabella sentiu os lábios firmes tocarem-na na parte interna das coxas antes de procurarem... o ponto escondido da sua feminilidade. Maravilhada, ela suspirou fundo, até que os suspiros foram se transformando em gemidos de prazer. Gemidos descontrolados e ofegantes.

Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Pela primeira vez sentia-se grata pela completa escuridão. Assim poupava-se o embaraço de ver a si mesma com os joelhos flexionados e as pernas abertas... enquanto o Cavaleiro Vermelho a beijava daquela, maneira íntima e ousada com sofreguidão. O impressionante é que não sentia a menor vergonha, apenas desejava mais. Mais...

Só foi perceber que falara alto quando o marido respondeu.

- Mais? Sim, Isabella, você terá muito mais – ele sussurrou, movendo-se sobre ela cuidadosamente. - Desde o momento em que nos casamos, mal tenho conseguido pensar em outra coisa a não ser em possuí-la, esposa.

- Cullen falava com dificuldade, a respiração acelerada, o corpo sob rigoroso controle.

Por acaso você tem ideia de como as nossas refeições juntos eram um verdadeiro tormento para mim? Sim, eu precisava comer, mas minha fome não podia ser saciada com alimentos. Meu apetite era outro... - Edward alojou a cabeça do pênis na entrada úmida e escorregadia, aguardando o momento de penetrá-la. - Sabia que toda noite, quando nos sentávamos à mesa, eu só queria jogar tudo para o lado e carregá-la direto para a cama, ou possuí-la no chão mesmo, diante do fogo?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, vibrantes de paixão, sentiu-se excitada além do suportável. Tudo no mundo deixara de importar, a não ser a ponta rígida do membro masculino roçando a parte mais sensível de seu ser, como se implorando para ser recebida.

- Quero me enterrar dentro do seu corpo...

Porém Isabella já quase não podia ouvi-lo. Louca de desejo, cravou as unhas nas costas largas e ergueu os quadris, procurando alívio para o ardor que queimava suas entranhas como ferro em brasa.

Perdida num emaranhado de sensações poderosas e desconhecidas, mal percebeu quando o marido começou a penetrá-la.

- Posso sentir o seu prazer - Edward murmurou num tom tenso e sensual, arrepiando-a da cabeça aos pés. - Posso sentir sua barreira também,- e saber que, de fato, ninguém nunca a tocou, minha esposa. Saiba agora que você é minha, apenas minha - ele completou com uma pontada de triunfo.

Então Cullen se enterrou dentro da esposa numa investida única e profunda, deixando a quentura macia absorver o impacto da masculinidade intumescida. Isabella cerrou os dentes, tentando conter um grito de dor enquanto, numa reação instintiva, procurava se afastar do marido para aliviar a ardência e o desconforto entre as pernas. Porém Edward a segurou pelos quadris com firmeza, impedindo-a de mover-se. Lentamente, repetiu as investidas num ritmo crescente, rápido e impetuoso, até que, gemendo alto de prazer, derramou a semente da vida até a última gota.

Por um momento Isabella conseguiu apenas prestar atenção à dor, mas depois outros detalhes ganharam importância. O peso de Edward, surpreendentemente reconfortante sobre o seu próprio corpo; a camada fina de suor que cobria os braços e as costas musculosas; mechas dos cabelos dele roçando a sua têmpora, a respiração baixa, ofegante, e estranhamente vulnerável do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Estar deitada e abraçada ao marido lhe despertavam sentimentos que iam além da dor e do prazer... Sentimentos que não conseguia definir e que a emocionavam de uma maneira misteriosa e intensa.

Tomando o rosto de Edward entre as mãos, ela o acariciou na testa, nos olhos, no pescoço. Então começou a beijá-lo com delicadeza no queixo e ao redor da boca até que os lábios de ambos se encontraram, suavemente a princípio, depois cheios de sofreguidão. Surpresa, Isabella sentiu uma pressão insistente dentro de si e percebeu que o pênis estava de novo ereto.

Desta vez não houve necessidade de palavras. Protegidas pela escuridão, mãos e bocas se procuravam com avidez, explorando músculos firmes e curvas macias, aspirando suor e aromas secretos. Isabella ergueu as pernas e cruzou-as ao redor da cintura de Cullen, para que nada ficasse entre os dois a não ser essa coisa intangível e indescritível, capaz de ir além do prazer obtido por seus corpos. Essa coisa que os envolvia como um manto vivo e protetor, capaz de fazê-los experimentar o gosto da eternidade.

Se Isabella soubesse distinguir a verdade, teria chamado isso de amor.

Ao acordar, sua primeira reação foi de que tivera um sonho confuso e perturbador. Ela estremeceu, sentindo um frio repentino apesar dos lençóis que a cobriam. Então inspirou o perfume do quarto, impregnado de odores sensuais, e se deu conta do ardor entre as pernas. Hesitante, tocou os lábios inchados com a mão trêmula.

- Edward? - chamou dentro da escuridão.

Mas não havia nada nem ninguém no meio das sombras. Apenas uma quietude extrema.

Cautelosa, levantou-se, vestiu um robe e aproximou-se da lareira onde o fogo estava quase extinto. Depois de reavivar as cinzas, sentou-se no sofá, o pensamento voando longe, o coração batendo descompassado no peito, o sangue latejando dentro das veias.

Com os olhos fixos no crepitar das chamas, Isabella se deu conta de que já não havia como voltar atrás. A sorte estava lançada. Jamais teria coragem de requerer a anulação do casamento porque não tinha a menor vontade de separar-se do marido. No começo Edward a atraíra de uma maneira misteriosa, porém agora, as coisas haviam tomado um rumo inesperado e ele ganhara uma dimensão muito maior.

O modo como haviam feito amor superara seus mais loucos sonhos. Surpreendia-se consigo mesma por ter sido capaz de expor-se com tanta sensualidade e ousadia. Apesar de um certo embaraço por sua própria falta de pudor, sabia que não vacilaria um segundo antes de repetir o ritual erótico outra vez... e outra vez... até que enfim se sentisse saciada. Também não podia jogar a culpa sobre os ombros do marido, acusando-o de tê-la enfeitiçado. A verdade é que o desejava com uma paixão que beirava ao desatino. Queria que ele ainda estivesse ali, na sua cama, ao alcance das suas mãos. Então o beijaria nos lábios e tocaria cada centímetro do corpo forte e viril de guerreiro até...

O corpo de Edward! Isabella inspirou fundo ao pensar que seu marido era fisicamente perfeito. Não percebera qualquer desfiguração que pudesse justificar aquela preferência pelas sombras. Ao acariciá-lo no rosto com as pontas dos dedos também não descobrira sinais de ferimentos, queimaduras ou mesmo de pequenas imperfeições, a não ser uma cicatriz na altura de um dos olhos. Entretanto era uma marca tão minúscula que não levaria nem o mais vaidoso dos homens a se esconder do mundo. .

Ela estremeceu, sem saber se a conclusão lhe trazia alívio ou desaponto. Se seu marido era perfeito, qual a razão de viver trancado numa escuridão eterna? Não gostava sequer de cogitar as teorias apavorantes de Alice. Devia haver alguma coisa que lhe passara despercebida, alguma coisa que não conseguira notar no auge da paixão.

E o que pensar de Billy, o servo, que parecia atravessar paredes como fumaça, movendo-se como um espectro a mando do senhor? Perdida no prazer sensual, acabara se esquecendo de que o criado estivera em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encontrar uma explicação lógica para as suas dúvidas. Oh, Deus, e se o marido fosse um feiticeiro de fato? Talvez os sentimentos estranhos que a abalavam não passassem do resultado de algum tipo de bruxaria. Talvez não fosse dona de si mesma nem responsável por suas ações.

A lembrança da visita de Edward ao seu quarto continuou assombrando-a durante todo o dia, certos detalhes picantes fazendo-a enrubescer nos momentos mais inesperados. Ainda bem que não vira Jacob ou acharia difícil encará-lo porque a mudança que lhe ocorrera devia estar estampada na sua face. Também não ficara surpresa quando Billy a informara de que o cavaleiro partira de manhã cedo; Edward encontrara uma maneira de deixar claro seu ciúme e tomara uma atitude concreta para cortar o mal pela raiz. Entretanto não achava certo que o marido punisse o vassalo sem motivo e pretendia dizer lhe isso assim que se encontrassem.

O aparecimento do servo acabou por lhe desviar a atenção para problemas mais imediatos.

- Por acaso você retirou as velas do meu quarto ontem à noite?

O homem não hesitou um segundo antes de responder.

- Sim, minha lady. Estava cumprindo ordens de meu lorde.

- Mas... - Isabella passou a língua rapidamente pelos lábios ressecados, uma sensação angustiante no peito.

- Pode ir agora - murmurou, esforçando-se para manter as emoções sob controle. Billy fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e afastou-se depressa.

Atormentada, não conseguia evitar as suspeitas que cercavam seu marido. Porém, bastava se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior para todas as preocupações perderem a importância e se dissolverem ao sabor do vento. A verdade é que seu corpo latejava de desejo, an siava pelas carícias de Edward, apesar do medo... apesar de tudo.

Impaciente, colocou uma capa pesada e saiu do castelo.

Precisava respirar um pouco de ar puro. Quem sabe assim não conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem? Mas apesar de seu empenho, continuou confusa. Seus olhos, como se tivessem vontade própria, procuravam sempre a torre onde o Cavaleiro Vermelho permanecia envolto pela escuridão absoluta. Fosse por feitiçaria ou por um outro motivo qualquer, desejava o marido desesperadamente.

Contudo, Cullen não requisitou sua presença na hora do almoço e ela comeu no salão principal, na companhia de Alice. Só esperava que a velha criada não percebesse seu estado de confusão interior e nem como seu corpo de mulher ganhara novos contornos. Porém o que a Incomodava de fato era que seu marido ainda não a procurara depois do que haviam partilhado juntos.

Então lembrou-se do que ele dissera, sobre como as refeições a dois acabavam transformando-se num terrível suplício. É, talvez fosse melhor não se verem durante algum tempo. O problema é que não podia evitar o desejo insistente que dava a impressão de vi-la-á pelo avesso. Ainda bem que Alice estava ocupada demais para notar o rubor de seu rosto e a sua crescente inquietude.

- E quem lhe deu permissão para jantar na minha companhia? - a criada perguntou a um homem baixo e atarracado, sentado do outro lado da mesa.

Apesar do tom pouco amigável, o soldado sorriu, as feições simpáticas demonstrando um enorme bom humor. Seria ótimo se Alice pudesse assimilar aquele estado de espírito, Isabella pensou suspirando. Quem sabe assim não poria um fim nas histórias irritantes envolvendo feitiços e bruxos.

- Jacob Black me deu permissão, senhora. Também me mandou ficar ao seu lado dia e noite. É o que estou fazendo. Obedecendo ordens de meu superior.

Então tratava-se do famoso Jazz, o guarda-costas que o vassalo designara para acompanhar Alice as vinte quatro horas do dia. O problema é que os dois pareciam tão diferentes quanto a água do vinho. Como poderiam se entender?

- Oh, é mesmo? - a serva indagou irônica. – É melhor ter cuidado com as palavras e com a maneira como se dirige a mim, meu senhor, ou será posto desta porta para fora, esteja certo. Não sou de brincadeira.

- Não me venha com essa história, quando você sabe perfeitamente o quanto sentiria minha falta, em especial durante as longas noites frias de inverno...

Isabella ficou atenta, certa de que Alice passaria um sermão furioso no atrevido. Porém a resposta da criada não passou de um resmungo pouco entusiasmado.

- Como se você pudesse me proteger. Quase sequer tem carne sobre esses velhos ossos.

Jazz recostou-se na cadeira, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra e parecendo muito à vontade com o desenrolar do diálogo.

- É, mas tenho carne suficiente onde interessa, não é, Alicezinha?

- Não vou ficar aqui parada, ouvindo essa conversa indecente. Especialmente na presença da minha Lady.

Isabella retribuiu o sorriso do soldado. Os cabelos brancos do homem deixavam claro que ele já havia passado da idade de se preocupar com o efeito que suas palavras pudessem ter sobre terceiros.

- Minha Lady tem o jeito de uma mulher bem amada - respondeu Jazz. - O que não é de se estranhar, considerando o tamanho do marido. Não creio que ela ficará ofendida com a troca de algumas palavras entre você e eu. - Enquanto Isabella tentava não corar ao ouvir o comentário, a criada levantou-se decidida. - Espere, ainda não terminei minha refeição - Jazz protestou.

- Você tanto pode ir como ficar, porque não me importo a mínima.

Terminando de engolir um bocado generoso de comida e agarrando um pedaço de pão com as mãos, o soldado saiu quase correndo atrás de Alice, como um cachorrinho seguindo o dono.

Fascinada, Isabella observou o casal se afastar. Alice parecia caminhar de maneira diferente, um ondular suave nos quadris. Desde a morte do marido, ela jamais se envolvera com homem nenhum. Será que aquela implicância com o soldado não passava de encenação, uma fachada para disfarçar sentimentos mais profundos? Seria ótimo, um verdadeiro alívio. Talvez com alguma coisa, ou alguém, para mantê-la ocupada, finalmente acabaria aceitando a nova vida em Masen.

A ideia a fez pensar na sua própria mudança de atitude. Depois da noite anterior já não podia considerar o castelo como uma residência temporária. Estava ali para ficar. Os planos para anular o casamento esquecidos no calor dos braços do marido.

A verdade é que desejava assumir a posição de esposa de Edward em todos os sentidos, de todas as maneiras possíveis, mesmo sabendo que a relação dos dois provavelmente nunca seria tranquila e relaxada. Suspeitava que Cullen jamais se sentaria ao seu lado na mesa do salão principal ou a acompanharia em passeios pelos arredores. .

O Cavaleiro Vermelho continuava envolto numa teia de mistérios, talvez agora mais do que antes, e apesar da paixão que os unia, Isabella sentia-se inquieta no que dizia respeito ao marido. De vários modos ele continuava sendo um completo estranho.

Embora Isabella tivesse passado a tarde inteira entretida com inúmeras tarefas, seus pensamentos continuavam voltando para Edward e o jantar que deveriam partilhar à noite. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia banir a visão do marido amando-a na escuridão do quarto.

Como algo proibido se torna sempre mais desejado, gostava de imaginar aquele corpo musculoso sobre o seu, aquela boca quente e ávida de encontro à sua pele nua, aquelas mãos experientes provocando-a de uma maneira ousada e sensual...

- Boa noite - ela falou entrando nos aposentos principais, a voz trêmula de emoção apesar do esforço para manter a calma.

- Esposa - ele respondeu simplesmente, com um breve aceno de cabeça.

O tom seco de Edward deixou-a atônita. Não esperava tanta indiferença depois da intimidade que haviam desfrutado juntos. Será que seria sempre assim? Encontrarem-se apenas durante as refeições sem que nada demonstrasse a mudança ocorrida no relacionamento de ambos? Ou talvez não houvesse ocorrido mudança alguma. A noite anterior poderia não ter representado nada

para Edward, exceto o desempenho de um dever para torná-la sua esposa de fato.

Perturbada com a possibilidade, Isabella comeu em silêncio. Entretanto a cada vez que seus dentes se fechavam sobre uma fatia de carne não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nas mordidas delicadas que o marido espalhara sobre seu corpo nu. Ainda bem que a escuridão do quarto impedia Cullen de notar o seu rubor...

- Você está quieta hoje - Edward falou de repente. - Alguma coisa errada?

Ela permaneceu imóvel durante alguns segundos, considerando qual resposta deveria dar. Mesmo que a questão envolvendo o aparecimento de Billy em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo a tivesse atormentado o dia todo, não ousava expor as dúvidas em voz alta. Temia despertara ira do Cavaleiro Vermelho e as explicações que ele poderia lhe dar. Às vezes a ignorância dos fatos acaba nos protegendo de um mal maior. Também não tinha coragem de falar sobre as sombras eternas que pairavam sobre os aposentos principais muito menos sobre o desejo incessante que sentia pelo marido.

- Não há nada de errado comigo, meu lorde.

Edward resmungou qualquer coisa e os dois continuaram comendo em silêncio. Isabella procurava desesperadamente um sinal de que aquela figura distante e impessoal do outro lado da mesa fosse o amante ardente e carinhoso que a procurara na noite anterior.

- Espero que você não esteja esperando por Jacob.

- Não - ela retrucou cautelosa. - Billy me disse que o vassalo partiu esta manhã bem cedo... - Silêncio. - Você acha justo mandá-lo embora tão depressa...Especialmente quando o Natal se aproxima?

- Então você já sente falta dele? - A voz de Cullen soava baixa e ameaçadora, fazendo-a pensar nos boatos que o cercavam. O Cavaleiro Vermelho era famoso por sua selvageria nas batalhas e pela força física extraordinária. As mesmas mãos que a tinham acariciado poderiam fazê-la parar de respirar com facilidade...

- Sinto falta da companhia, não do homem.

A reação de Edward, um resmungo entre os dentes, deixou claro que ele continuava com ciúmes do vassalo. Isabella sorriu satisfeita. Talvez, no final da contas, ontem à noite não fora apenas uma questão de cumprir o dever marital. Talvez o marido a desejasse agora, tanto quanto ela o desejava... Me possua, pensou apaixonada. Me possua neste instante, sobre o tapete, sobre a mesa, em qualquer lugar... Bem que tentou dizer as palavras em voz. alta, porém faltou-lhe coragem. .

- Você já não tem companhia... suficiente? Não bastam Alice, Billy e os novos servos trazidos da aldeia? Sem contar os aldeões que pretende conquistar com a simpatia de castelã nata. Meu salão principal já não tem um movimento adequado? Para que mais gente espalhando-se pelos corredores?

- Sim - Isabella respondeu baixinho, sabendo que a presença de nenhuma daquelas pessoas poderia satisfazê-la. Era a companhia do marido que desejava, era a atenção dele que procurava. A ideia lhe parecia até absurda porque sempre fora um tipo independente, capaz de apreciar a solidão e jamais precisara de alguém Mas não é a mesma coisa - retrucou afinal. – E podem discutir assuntos variados, nem sabem ler ou jogar xadrez. Tampouco sabem caçar...

Somente depois de terminar de falar foi que Isabella se deu conta do que dissera. Muitas daquelas atividades exigiam luz, portanto Edward não podia realizá-las enquanto permanecesse trancado na escuridão. Sem que tivesse intenção de magoá-lo, acabara colocando o Cavaleiro Vermelho na mesma categoria dos ignorantes ou aldeões sem instrução. Ansiosa para corrigir o erro antes que o marido explodisse num acesso de fúria, apressou-se completar conciliatória:

- Talvez você pudesse sair comigo um dia desses.

-Não!

- Por que não? - ela implorou suspirando. - Porque devemos sempre nos encontrar cercados pelas sombras? Eu sei que você não é o demônio que se esforça para fazer os outros acreditarem que é.

- Tem certeza disso? - A voz dura de Edward trazia uma ameaça embutida. Trêmula, Isabella levantou-se, disposta a sair dali. - Onde você vai? - ele indagou secamente.

- Quando você tenta me irritar ou amedrontar perco toda a vontade de permanecer na sua companhia ela respondeu altiva, erguendo a cabeça num gesto de desafio.

- Talvez você deseje a companhia de outro?

- Talvez se eu o visse mais, não me sentiria tão sozinha, meu marido! - Isabella falou entre os dentes.

- Você sente a minha falta tanto assim?

Apesar de perceber a ironia e o deboche da pergunta, deixou os sentimentos virem à tona.

- Sim. E se você prestasse mesmo atenção em mim, saberia o quanto isto é verdade. Foi um prazer ontem, poder passear por suas terras, poder apreciar os arredores de Masen. Por que não podemos cavalgar juntos? Eu gostaria de lhe mostrar os planos que andei fazendo para a leiteria. A floresta é linda e tem uma cascata bem no meio das...

- Chega - Edward cortou-a decidido. - Não me fale sobre o que não pode ser, não me fale sobre o impossível.

- Mas por quê? Por quê? - Isabella insistiu exasperada. - Sou sua esposa! Será que você não pode me explicar que motivo é esse que o mantém na escuridão?

- Minha esposa! Uma donzela arrogante, sobre quem eu nunca havia posto os olhos antes, invade meu castelo e exige que sua despose do dia para a noite! E você quer que eu confie nela? - Ele riu, o som breve destituído de humor. Havia apenas uma enorme amargura.

Isabella permaneceu imóvel alguns segundos, atordoada pelo sarcasmo capaz de feri-la com a frieza do aço. Como é que pudera pensar que o amava? Tinha ódio de si mesma por imaginar tamanho absurdo.

Agarrando-se a um resto de orgulho, cruzou os aposentos com passadas largas e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

* * *

**Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando da história e sejam bem-vindas as leitoras novas que comentaram no capítulo anterior ;)**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**CAPITULO NOVE**_

No seu próprio quarto, todos os castiçais estavam de volta aos lugares e Billy não apareceu para retirá-los. Embora a conclusão óbvia fosse de que Edward não viria vê-la, ainda assim Isabella aguar dou-o sentada na cama, no meio da escuridão, desejando-o a despeito de si mesma. Então seria dessa maneira, pensou amargurada. Seu marido cumprira o dever, tirara-lhe a virgindade para demonstrar seus direitos de posse e não planejava possuí-la outra vez.

Embora tentasse se convencer de que a perspectiva lhe causava alívio pois ficaria livre das atenções do Cavaleiro Vermelho, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser na noite em que experimentara aquelas sensações maravilhosas, sensações que se julgara incapaz de sentir. Maldito fosse Edward Cullen! O fato é que o queria acima de tudo... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.

Finalmente Isabella adormeceu e quando acordou não foi por causa da presença do marido e sim pela urgência na voz de Alice.

- Minha Lady! Minha Lady! - a criada sussurrava apavorada.

- O que foi? - No mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos, os sentidos alertas. Incêndio, ladrões, um ataque a Masen. Todas essas possibilidades lhe passaram pela cabeça antes mesmo que ficasse de pé.

- Escute, minha Lady! Ouça! É o amaldiçoado... o tal do Cavaleiro Vermelho... lá fora... fazendo o trabalho do diabo! No começo eu achei que estivesse invocando os espíritos. Gritava tão alto que poderia acordar os mortos. Mas quando coloquei a cabeça para fora da janela... - Alice fez o sinal da cruz, as mãos trêmulas -, vi uma outra pessoa também. Tenho certeza de que é um sacrifício humano, minha lady. Juro! E aquele imprestável do meu guarda-costas não vai tomar nenhuma atitude!

- Psiu! Não vou conseguir ouvir nada se você ficar aí lamuriando-se. - Depois de vestir um robe às pressas, Isabella aproximou-se da janela. A Lua pálida e distante iluminava a figura viril de seu marido. Para sua total surpresa, ele parecia estar atacando alguém com a espada. Ansiosa, procurou algum ladrão ou ini migo que justificasse a atitude de Edward, porém não viu ninguém.

- Não é nada, apenas algum tipo de treinamento falou decidida. - Basta meu marido praticar o uso da espada sobre um pedaço de madeira para você julga-lo o demônio em pessoa.

- Alice? Você está aí? - As duas mulheres viraram-se na direção do som da voz masculina e Isabella logo re conheceu a pronúncia arrastada de Jazz. - Saia do quarto da sua lady agora e pare de se meter nos negócios do barão!

- Pois fico-lhe grata se me deixar em paz, seu soldado de meia-tigela! Eu estaria mais bem servida sob a proteção de um dos garotos da aldeia - a criada respondeu desdenhosa. Votando-se para Isabella, retomou a conversa. - O barão estava gritando coisas horríveis. Praguejando e amaldiçoando em altos brados.

Como se para confirmar o que a serva acabara de dizer, a voz forte de Edward ecoou dentro do silêncio da noite.

- Dane-se, Billy, seu covarde imprestável! - Em bora as palavras soassem altas, eram tão mal articuladas que se tornavam quase incompreensíveis. - Onde está meu vassalo? Mande buscar Jacob, porque quero lutar com ele!

Não demorou muito até Isabella perceber o motivo da fala enrolada.

- Meu marido bebeu além da conta. E só. Por acaso você já não viu homens bêbados, inclusive meus irmãos?

- Tem mesmo certeza de que é só isso, minha lady? Não sei não...

- Alice, se você não sair deste quarto agora, prometo que vou entrar. Com sua licença, minha lady – Jazz gritou do lado de fora.

Pelo menos a criada teve bom senso suficiente para ficar desconcertada com a própria insistência e se desculpar.

- Está tudo bem - Isabella respondeu. - Fico satisfeita que você tenha me acordado. Barulhos provocados por bêbados são sempre horríveis. - O que ela não disse é que pretendia ir ao encontro do marido. Para que deixar a mulher preocupada com a sua segurança? Sacrifício humano... que grande bobagem! - Boa noite. Por favor, saia antes que Jazz ponha a porta abaixo.

Alice resmungou qualquer coisa sobre soldados e homens baixos em geral serem uns imprestáveis e saiu bufando.

- Por que você veio incomodar a esposa do barão? - Isabella ouviu Jazz indagar irritado.

A resposta da serva ficou perdida no fechar da porta.

Mas não tinha importância. Coisas mais urgentes pre cisavam da sua atenção imediata. Ela vestiu uma capa sobre o robe e correu para fora do castelo. Para sua completa surpresa, não havia um só guarda à vista. Assim pôde andar livremente. Embora pretendesse ir direto ao encontro do marido, a visão daquele homem altíssimo e imponente a fez parar no meio do caminho.

Vestindo uma armadura, Edward era algo de tirar o fôlego, mesmo na escuridão. Grande, bem proporcionado, como uma árvore sólida e altiva. Apesar de bêbado, seus movimentos com a espada eram elegantes. Mas estava claro que o vinho o afetava porque ele parecia ter dificuldade para acertar o alvo.

Isabella suspirou fundo, admirando o marido. O Cavaleiro Vermelho não podia ser comparado aos outros homens em geral. O poder que dele emanava era algo Infinitamente superior. Já assistira a muitos torneios e a ira seus irmãos treinando vezes sem conta; porém ninguém nunca a afetara tanto.

Chocada, percebeu que o desejava com paixão. Queria der possuída ali, no chão frio, sob a luz da Lua, os lábios quentes esmagando os seus, o corpo musculoso envolvendo-a... Isabella engoliu em seco, procurando ignorar os pensamentos sensuais. Só podia estar sob os efeitos do luar misterioso...

De qualquer forma seu marido parecia estar bêbado demais para se entreter com brincadeiras amorosas e provavelmente não aceitaria de bom grado as suas atenções. Entretanto, como esposa, tinha o dever e o direito de ajudá-lo agora. O que, neste caso, significava levá-lo para cama e garantir que os outros moradores do castelo não fossem perturbados durante o resto da noite pela barulheira infernal. No momento em que abriu a boca para chamá-lo, ouviu-o gritar:

- Ela me considera um meio-homem! - Edward rugiu, vibrando a espada perigosamente.

Será que o marido se referia a ela? Mas como, se o considerava muito mais homem do que qualquer outro? A ferocidade dos golpes era tão terrível que Isabella deu um passo para trás, percebendo que Cullen estava furioso, como nunca o vira antes.

Edward deve tê-la ouvido mover-se, porque imediatamente ficou quieto, o corpo rígido, à espreita...

- Não é verdade! Ela se importa com você - respondeu uma voz. Isabella percebeu que se tratava de Billy de pé a uma distância segura do barão. - Se ao menos...

- Fique quieto, seu tolo!

A maneira ríspida como ele respondeu ao servo reno vou-lhe a coragem de enfrentá-lo. Quando os outros meios falhavam, cabia a ela tomar a situação nas mãos e re solvê-la.

- Venha para a cama, esposo - Isabella falou, dando um passo para a frente.

Embora já tivesse testemunhado a ira do marido, não estava preparada para a reação dele. Edward virou-se, uma figura enorme protegida pelas sombras, o cavaleiro negro da escuridão. Como um anjo vingador, ele vibrou a espada no ar com força suficiente para arrancar a cabeça de um homem. Isabella se deu conta que se não estivesse a uma distância segura poderia ter sido partida em duas.

- Isabella? - Cullen indagou, a voz rouca e baixa.

- Venha para a cama, Edward. Está muito tarde para esse tipo de treinamento.

O grito inesperado de dor e ira que partiu daquele peito forte era tão angustiado que atingiu-a fundo. Antes que tivesse tempo de tomar uma atitude, Billy aproximou-se e praticamente arrastou-a para dentro do castelo.

- É melhor você voltar para seu quarto agora, minha lady.

Mesmo tendo vontade de correr e se esconder do ma rido, Isabella sabia que não teria coragem de fazê-lo.

- Não! Ele parece estar ferido - respondeu, tentando se livrar da mão do servo que a segurava pelo braço, impedindo-a de mover-se. - Preciso cuidar de Edward.

- Não, minha lady. O barão apenas tomou vinho de mais. Só isso.

- Billy, exijo que você me solte e me deixe ir ao encontro de meu marido. É uma ordem.

- Não, minha lady. Não posso fazer isso. Meu lorde me mataria se eu o fizesse.

O servo começou a caminhar, levando-a pelo braço. Isabella olhou para trás a tempo de ver Edward arrancar, com um único golpe, o topo do poste de madeira usado para treinamento. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo, ela re conhecia o poder daquela fúria que pulsava na escuridão da noite como uma coisa viva. Aterrorizada, soltou-se da mão de Billy e correu para o quarto, tão atordoada que, quase não ouviu o criado murmurar:

- Isso o mataria.

Isabella procurou evitá-lo. Resolveu ir até a aldeia pela manhã com o único objetivo de não almoçar na companhia do marido. Se tivesse coragem de desafiá-lo, recusaria-se a jantar nos aposentos principais também. Só não chegaria a tanto porque vira a extensão da ira de Cullen. Uma fúria tão grande que o transformara num animal enlouquecido. Jamais queria presenciar uma cena como aquela outra vez.

De todas as coisas assustadoras que ouvira dizer sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho, e eram muitas, segundo Alice, nada sé comparava aos excessos emocionais de ontem. Fora um acontecimento tão angustiante que Isabella sentia-se perturbada de uma maneira que não conseguia entender.

Fora capaz de não dar atenção aos rumores que o cer cavam e até mesmo conseguira evitar pensar na misteriosa habilidade de Billy de estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Contudo não havia como negar o tempe ramento terrível do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Quando finalmente o viu, na hora do jantar, talvez esperasse encontrá-lo arreganhando os dentes ou rugindo como um animal. Porém descobriu-o protegido pelas sombras; como sempre. Sem saber qual atitude tomar, Isabella sentou-se, achando difícil reconciliar afigura imóvel com a criatura descontrolada da noite anterior. Edward Cullen era um homem de muitas faces, um homem a quem muito pouco conhecia.

- Minha lady - ele cumprimentou-a, no tom seco que lhe era habitual.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje, meu lorde?

- Estou bem.

- Pensei que você tivesse se ferido ontem – Isabella falou devagar. - Está realmente se sentindo bem?

- A não ser pela dor de cabeça que me manteve preso à cama durante toda a manhã, sinto-me ótimo.

Embora percebesse que o marido falava a verdade, o sarcasmo da voz masculina não lhe passou despercebido.

- Fico feliz em saber.

-É mesmo? - Cullen indagou como se não acreditasse numa só palavra.

- Sim. Vê-lo bem me dá muita alegria. Fiquei preocupada. - Ela baixou os olhos, desconcertada. Embora tivesse certeza que naquela escuridão seria impossível enxergarem-se um ao outro, às vezes tinha a sensação inquietante de que o olhar de Edward era capaz de desnudar-lhe a alma.

De repente, dentre todas as lembranças da noite anterior, uma única visão ganhou importância. O momento em que o avistara brandindo a espada no ar. Alto, poderoso, elegante. Um homem capaz de despertar o seu desejo como nenhum outro. Sem que conseguisse evitar, voltava a se imaginar sendo possuída sobre a terra úmida, sentindo-o mover-se nas suas entranhas. Apreensiva com o rumo dos pensamentos, bebericou o vinho, apesar de sua sede ser de coisas muito diferentes. Será que continuava enfeitiçada?

- Sinto muito que você tenha presenciado minha... cena. Sou crescido o suficiente para não exceder na bebida como um adolescente inexperiente, mas acho que passei da conta ontem. - Edward fez uma pausa como se fosse difícil prosseguir. Depois continuou como firmeza. - Billy me contou que você estava determinada a vir ao meu auxílio, apesar do meu péssimo humor. Desculpe-me se a ofendi.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar - ela se apressou a responder, ansiosa para desfazer qualquer mal-entendi do. O Cavaleiro Vermelho se desculpando? Aquele homem sempre acabava surpreendendo-a. - Só espero... - Nervosa, Isabella passou a língua pelos lábios e decidiu ir em frente. - Só espero que eu não tenha sido a causa da sua raiva... Sei que nós dois discutimos, mas eu odiaria pensar que... que você poderia ficar tão... tão furioso comigo.

Era a pura verdade. A ira do marido a assustara

mais do que gostaria de admitir. Não suportaria se tamanha fúria fosse dirigida a ela, especialmente depois da noite que haviam partilhado. Talvez o interlúdio apaixonado não tivesse significado algum para Edward, entretanto era uma das mais doces lembranças que guardava junto ao coração. Uma lembrança querida do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio durante alguns segundos, uma tensão palpável emanando da figura imóvel.

- Não - murmurou afinal. - Não foi culpa sua... É melhor esquecermos o incidente. Agora me fale sobre o seu dia.

Isabella fez o que lhe foi pedido e enquanto conversavam, conseguiu relaxar. Os homens ficam fora de si quando bebem e portanto deveriam ser perdoados. Vira seus irmãos, bêbados, cometerem desatinos também. Porém nada se comparava à fúria do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Pelo menos serviria para fazê-la pensar que seu marido era capaz de emoções muito mais fortes do que demonstrara até o momento.

De repente um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Se este homem podia odiar com tanta intensidade, o dos outros sentimentos? Amor, por exemplo? Poderia o Cavaleiro Vermelho amar uma mulher com igual ardor? Trêmula, Isabella tentou imaginar como seria ser amada por seu marido, não apenas abraçada e acariciada, mas amada no sentido mais profundo do termo, de corpo e alma..A

força de tal paixão devia ser algo assustador...

Irritada consigo mesma por alimentar tantas tolices, ela tomou o resto do vinho e colocou o cálice sobre a mesa. Nunca em sua vida procurara a afeição de quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo de seu pai. Se pretendia conquistar o coração deste cavaleiro, gigantesco e misterioso, devia estar louca... ou enfeitiçada. Além de tudo, demonstrações de afeto de qualquer tipo sempre a fizeram sentir desconfortável. Por que, então, ansiar pelas atenções de um homem perigoso como o barão?

- Gosto de seu perfume - Edward falou de repente. Almíscar, não é?

- Sim - ela respondeu corando. - Também gosto do seu cheiro. - Percebendo que fora muito longe no comentário, Isabella desejou voltar atrás. Mas seu marido não riu.

- Obrigado. - A voz de Edward soou baixa e rouca, fazendo-a estremecer. Talvez Cullen fosse mesmo um animal selvagem ou uma criatura das trevas. Porém não conseguia se esquecer de como ele a beijara e acariciara naquela noite mágica e de como continuava a desejá-lo.

- Você poderia cantar para mim hoje?

- Sim, claro. - Isabella levantou-se e escolheu as baladas preferidas do marido para cantar.

Ao terminar, só conseguia pensar em como as palavras de amor pareciam potentes e reais no silêncio e na penumbra daqueles aposentos.

- Lindo - Edward murmurou. - Você canta como um anjo, Isabella minha flor.

Atordoada com o cumprimento, ela não sabia como reagir. Queria poder colocar em palavras as emoções que a sacudiam por dentro.

- Obrigada - falou afinal.

- Já está tarde. Você pode ir agora.

Depois do elogio carinhoso, ser dispensada tão fria mente pegou-a de surpresa. Será que algum dia poderia compreender o Cavaleiro Vermelho? Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, decidiu que não queria deixá-lo.

- Espere - ela falou num impulso. Estendendo o braço, procurou a mão do marido, o contato de suas peles deixando-a arrepiada.

- Sim? .

- Eu queria saber... Você virá ao meu encontro esta noite, meu lorde? - Com, o rosto em chamas, Isabella aguardou a resposta. E se ele se recusasse, ou debochasse dela, ou ficasse furioso...? Oh, Deus, não saberia o que fazer.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre o quarto.

- Você quer a minha companhia? - Edward indagou afinal.

- Sim, quero.

Com um gemido rouco, Cullen levantou-se e cruzou o espaço que os separava com uma única passada. Então pegou-a no colo como se segurasse unia pluma.

- Pois então você a terá.

Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, Isabella sentiu os lábios mas culinos fecharem-se sobre os seus com sofreguidão. Abraçando-a forte, Edward depositou-a sobre a enorme cama de casal e fechou as cortinas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra procurava livrá-la das roupas com impaciência.

Dentro da escuridão total, Isabella nada podia enxergar. Podia apenas acomodar-se sob o peso do corpo viril e aceitar a língua que procurava a sua avidamente.

Ali estava a felicidade...

Edward fechou os olhos e sentiu a dor diminuir um pouco enquanto o desejo superava qualquer desconforto físico. Em questão de segundos nada mais importava a não ser a mulher em seus braços e o calor que se espalhava por suas virilhas enlouquecendo-o. Isabella era tão pequenina, tão delicada, que precisava ter cuidado e ir devagar. Fora o que fizera naquela primeira noite, embora tivesse sido difícil conter a paixão, mas hoje...

Hoje Edward a queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa que jamais quisera na vida. Queria se enterrar dentro dela até que nada mais existisse no mundo, exceto Isabella e sua doce feminilidade. Por um longo instante ele permaneceu imóvel, os lábios pousados no pescoço branco e macio.

- Você ainda quer minhas atenções?

- Sim - ela sussurrou ofegante. - Sim. Eu desejei você ontem à noite... e anteontem também, quando descobri que estava sozinha em meu quarto. E desejei você hoje, aqui, diante da lareira, sobre o tapete, de qualquer maneira...

A única resposta de Edward foi um gemido de prazer ao se atirar sobre a mulher com uma paixão que beirava ao desespero, uma paixão que se igualava em intensidade à fúria provocada pela bebida. Ah, sim, Isabella pensou inebriada, tudo em Edward Cullen, quando fluía livremente, era maior do que a própria vida. Tanto a paixão quanto o ódio.

Quando ele rasgou seu vestido, na ânsia de Possuí-la, Isabella hesitou alguns segundos, assustada com o ímpeto do marido. Mas depois, como se desabrochando sob o toque sensual, entregou-se num total abandono, correspondendo às carícias com a mesma ousadia. Nunca pensara que seria capaz de arrancar a túnica de Edward, mor der a carne firme ou segurar o membro pulsante nas mãos enquanto o ouvia murmurar o seu nome vezes sem conta. Nunca imaginara que perderia o controle e gritaria e gritaria o seu prazer para o infinito... como uma mulher enfeitiçada.

- Por que o chamam de Cavaleiro Vermelho? - Isabella indagou baixinho, enroscada ao lado do marido na enorme cama de casal, o corpo e a mente saciados depois de haverem feito amor com selvageria.

Edward suspirou fundo e por um momento ela achou que sua pergunta ficaria sem resposta. Mas então ele decidiu falar, a voz baixa embalando-a dentro da escuridão.

- Foi há muito tempo atrás, quando lutei pela primeira vez ao lado de Carlisle nas Cruzadas. Devido a um sério incidente, fiquei coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés, mais até do que é natural numa grande batalha.

Embora pouco daquele sangue fosse o meu próprio, os inimigos ficaram impressionados como é que eu podia continuar lutando estando gravemente ferido e passaram a me chamar de o Sangrento ou de Cavaleiro Vermelho. Assim começaram os rumores sobre feitiçaria também. Diziam que somente um mestre da magia negra poderia sobreviver a ferimentos tão sérios. Claro que Carlisle achou a situação toda muita divertida e resolveu me chamar de Cavaleiro Vermelho. No que foi imitado por todos.

- E você continuou lutando, sua reputação crescendo.

- Sim. - Edward acariciou os cabelos da esposa com tanta delicadeza, que ela se aconchegou ainda mais ao peito forte. - Hoje percebo que não foi uma atitude saudável. Uma reputação construída sobre a crença da imortalidade serve apenas para que outros decidam desafiá-lo.

- Quer dizer que muitos tentaram matá-lo?

- Sim, muitos tentaram me matar.

- Mas você continuou lutando até...

- Até que Carlisle me deu Masen - ele respondeu depois de uma breve hesitação.

Isabella esperou que o marido continuasse, porém Pires permaneceu em silêncio, alisando os cabelos lou ros e macios.

- Então você veio para cá e se trancou, deixando o mundo do lado de fora.

- Aparentemente as fechaduras não eram fortes o suficiente - Cullen murmurou, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas bem torneadas da mulher -, porque uma donzela linda e pequenina, a quem o Cavaleiro Vermelho não metia o menor medo, entrou dentro do meu castelo e me tomou por marido.

Gentilmente, Edward segurou um dos pés da esposa nas mãos.

- Seus pés são tão pequenos e delicados, minha que rida. - Ele beijou-a perto dos dedos.

Isabella riu. Satisfeito com a reação feminina, Cullen passou a acariciar a sola do pé em movimentos lentos e firmes. Ela ria descontroladamente enquanto tentava se desvencilhar dos braços que a prendiam.

- Pare! Pare! O que você está fazendo?

- Estou lhe fazendo cócegas, esposa - Edward respondeu surpreso. - Nunca ninguém lhe fez cócegas antes?

-Não.

- Seus irmãos não costumavam lhe fazer cócegas?

- Não. Nunca fomos muito íntimos - ela falou baixinho, tentando encontrar palavras capazes de explicar o relacionamento distante que sempre mantivera com a família. - Claro que eu os amava... - Só que eles jamais brincavam comigo, ou me faziam rir, ou me abraçavam... - Os dois eram bem mais velhos do que eu e ocupados demais com suas tarefas para darem importância a essas bobagens.

- Pois se eu tivesse uma irmã como você, tão bela e inteligente, aposto que a teria mimado terrivelmente.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar que chegara a planejar a anulação de seu casamento sob a alegação de um parentesco entre ela e o marido.

- Fico feliz que você não seja meu irmão.

- Concordo plenamente. Não seria normal sentir esse desejo pela irmã. - Ele beijou-a no pescoço e acariciou os seios firmes com reverência. - Jamais experimentei um desejo assim, essa vontade incontrolável de possuí-la outra vez, outra vez e outra vez... Não tenho dúvidas de que você me enfeitiçou, esposa.

- Por favor, não brinque com essas coisas! – Antes que Isabella tivesse tempo de falar sobre as suspeitas que a atormentavam, envolvendo a escuridão constante dos aposentos principais e o comportamento misterioso de Billy, os lábios de Edward fecharam-se sobre os seus com avidez, a língua ardente explorando, sugando, lambendo...

Ao sentir seus seios de encontro ao peito largo, Isabella gemeu baixinho e abriu as pernas para receber o membro ereto e pulsante.

A cada nova investida, ela implorava por mais e mais... ansiando pelo alívio daquela pressão entre as coxas.

Quando pensou que já não conseguiria suportar tanto prazer, Edward deslizou a mão entre os corpos de ambos e começou a massagear o ponto escondido da sua feminilidade num ritmo crescente. Enlouquecida de paixão, Isabella atirou a cabeça para trás e gritou alto, enterrando as unhas nas costas do marido enquanto espasmos violentos a sacudiam de alto a baixo.

Edward continuou as investidas, mais depressa e com mais força, até fazê-la atingir o orgasmo outra vez. Só então ele chegou ao clímax, o corpo musculoso estremecendo, a voz rouca cortando o silêncio do quarto numa doce agonia.

- Ah, querida, que amante selvagem você é. Quem teria suspeitado que minha castelã, tão delicada, e dedicada, pudesse ser passional assim?

Isabella abraçou-o com força, experimentando uma onda de sentimentos que jamais se julgara capaz de sentir. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse pela confusão e estranheza que volta e meia a atormentavam. E essa in quietação só desaparecia por completo quando as mãos do marido a tocavam...

- Edward... - ela começou um tanto vacilante, ainda atordoada depois dos momentos de intensa paixão. Os rumores sobre você ser um feiticeiro são mesmo in fundados?

Imediatamente ele ficou tenso, como se percebesse alguma coisa escondida atrás daquelas palavras inofensivas.

- Por quê? Você quer que eu a enfeitice? Que lance um encantamento? Que prepare poções mágicas?

- Não, não é isso. É que eu... É que me sinto como se tivesse sido enfeitiçada!

Cullen atirou a cabeça para trás e riu com vontade.

- Pelo amor de Deus, mulher. Pensei que você se recusasse a acreditar neste amontoado de bobagens!

- Claro que não acredito! - Isabella protestou com veemência, corando até a raiz dos cabelos. - Eu apenas imaginei... - Numa demonstração de coragem, resolveu abordar aquilo que a incomodava. - O que me diz de Billy, então? Ou você não sabe que o homem pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Edward continuou a rir, desta vez ainda mais alto, até que Isabella, irritada com o comportamento inexplicável do marido, interveio.

- Não consegui entender qual é a graça - falou de mau humor, tentando afastar-se.

- Billy! - Edward chamou em voz alta, parecendo se divertir enormemente. Antes que o criado chegasse, ela cobriu a ambos com o lençol, mesmo sabendo que naquela escuridão seria impossível se tornarem visíveis. Porém

não ficaria surpresa se os poderes de Billy incluíssem a visão noturna, assim como os gatos que são capazes de enxergarem na mais total escuridão.

- Sim, meu lorde - o criado respondeu.

Oh, Deus, será que o homem estivera escutando a conversa atrás da porta?

- Vá buscar seu irmão.

- Sim, meu lorde.

- Ponha seu vestido agora, esposa. Assim estará pronta, e decente, para receber meus servos.

Irritada com as risadinhas do marido, Isabella levantou-se depressa e começou a procurar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Não era tarefa fácil, devido à total falta de iluminação. Impaciente, acabou se esquecendo da presença dos cães. Mas Edward não.

- Castor! Pollux! afastem-se - ele ordenou quando os animais começaram a rosnar ameaçadoramente. No mesmo instante as feras obedeceram e foram-se deitar no lado oposto do quarto.

Quando Billy retornou, Isabella já estava vestida e sentada à mesa, aguardando-o.

- Fique de pé junto à lareira - Edward mandou, sem sair da cama.

Surpresa, Isabella observou que dois homens se mo viam ao mesmo tempo. Ambos eram baixos, de meia-ida de, cabelos castanhos, rostos sérios e bastante parecidos. Aliás, muito mais do que isso. Idênticos, seria melhor.

- Digam à minha lady o nome de vocês.

- Billy! - os dois responderam juntos.

- Vocês são gêmeos - ela murmurou atônita.

- Sim, minha lady - um deles respondeu. O outro balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Mas e seus nomes? - Isabella insistiu confusa.

- Nossa mãe dizia que só havia escolhido um nome masculino quando ficara grávida, portanto teria que ser vir a nós dois - um dos criados explicou.

- Podem sair agora; ambos - Edward falou, e Isabella suspirou aliviada. Como pudera ser tão tola a ponto de se deixar influenciar pelas histórias absurdas de Alice? Não era à toa que Cullen se rira às suas custas.

- Volte para minha cama, esposa.

A voz rouca do marido tinha o poder de deixá-la arrepiada da cabeça aos pés. A única coisa que a angustiava era que ele não passava de uma voz sem Corpo, uma voz dentro da escuridão, além do alcance da luz do fogo, uma forma escondida pelas sombras, um enigma... seu cava leiro da noite.

- Mas eu... eu acabei de me vestir - ela murmurou, os seios arfando, a respiração ofegante. Oh, Deus, quem era este homem de fato? Como ele conseguira dominá-la tanto, a ..ponto de deixá-la quase sem vontade própria?

- Venha para minha cama e não tenha medo. Não vou possuí-la de novo esta noite, minha pobre esposa Você está muito dolorida?

Com o rosto em chamas, Isabella concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça. Porém, por mais que sua mente tentasse encontrar desculpas que a fizessem desejar voltar para seu quarto, cheio de velas e claridade, seu coração queria apenas fazê-la voltar para os braços do marido, mesmo que isso significasse uma opção pelas sombras.

- Não, não estou dolorida.

- Então venha.

Atraída irresistivelmente pelo som daquela voz, Isabella caminhou até a cama protegida pela escuridão. Em bora não fizesse mais um movimento sequer, sentiu a mão de Edward se fechar ao redor de seu pulso e puxá-la com firmeza. Ao perceber o que o marido tinha em mente, tentou se afastar, ou pelo menos, obrigá-lo a parar.

- Edward, não! - ela gritou. Porém suas palavras não tiveram o menor efeito. Decidido, Cullen livrou-a das sapatilhas e começou a lhe fazer cócegas sem piedade. - Por favor! Por favor, pare! - Longos segundos se passaram antes que seu pedido fosse atendido. - Por que você me tortura tanto, seu malvado?

- Porque gosto de ouvi-la rir. Seu riso é cristalino como a água de um riacho. - Ainda ofegante e inspirando o ar aos borbotões, Isabella sentia-se muito fraca para protestar quando Edward tirou seu vestido num movimento rápido e preciso. Aos sentir as mãos fortes de encontro à sua pele nua, ela ficou arrepiada, cada centímetro do corpo pulsando de vida e desejo.

- Por que você gosta de me ouvir rir?

- Porque seu riso me alivia, me conforta, me dá paz - Cullen respondeu, aconchegando-a de encontro ao corpo. Respeitando a palavra empenhada, ele não tentou possuí-la outra vez. Simplesmente a manteve bem apertada de encontro ao peito, os braços musculosos como um ninho quente e protetor. Sem entender bem por que, Isabella experimentou uma felicidade tão grande que desejou ficar ali para sempre. Em silêncio, imóvel, apenas sentindo a presença do marido como uma extensão de seu próprio corpo.

- Você me reconforta, Isabella - Edward falou baixinho, abraçando-a com tanta força que por um momento ela achou que não conseguia nem respirar.

* * *

**Eu tava doente gente por isso não postei antes ;)  
O mistério do Billy foi revelado rs  
Obrigada por atingirem a minha outra meta que era de 20 reviews õ/**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**CAPITULO DEZ**_

Isabella queria dormir com ele. Enroscada ao lado do marido, apoiada Num dos braços fortes, ouvindo o som da respiração regular, sentia-se feliz. Essa proximidade era diferente de tudo o que jamais experimentara antes. Estranho sim, porém, pela primeira vez, não pensava em fugir ou evitar os sentimentos. Inspirando o perfume másculo daquela pele quente, queria apenas permanecer junto ao corpo viril para sempre. Não conseguia entender por que encontrava tanto conforto junto ao Cavaleiro Vermelho. Mas o fato é ele lhe transmitia calor, aconchego e a fazia se sentir... desejada.

Imersa na escuridão, conseguia até imaginar que se tratava de um casamento normal, talvez até melhor do que a maioria, porque ambos pareciam se importar um com o outro, algo incomum nas uniões entre nobres. Isabella tinha consciência de seu afeto em relação a Edward e, apesar da hostilidade inicial, acreditava que ele lhe dedicava alguma consideração. Pelo menos era o que podia entrever através dos momentos de paixão.

Ali terminava a pretensão pela normalidade, pois qual esposa nunca conseguira enxergar o próprio marido à luz do dia ou à luz de velas?

Por mais que tentasse visualizá-lo, a tarefa se mostrava impossível. Embora tivesse acompanhado os con tornos do rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos, não era nenhuma artista para imaginar a realidade a partir do toque. Seriam os cabelos de Edward negros como a noite,castanhos ou avermelhados, para fazer jus ao título? Oh, Deus, como gostaria de saber...

- Querida... - A voz do marido, baixa e profunda, desviou o rumo de seus pensamentos. Ele beijou-a na testa, fazendo-a sorrir e aconchegar-se de encontro ao peito largo. Será que o homem nunca a deixaria descansar? Mas mesmo exausta, sabia muito bem que poderia ser facilmente persuadida a se entregar aos prazeres do sexo outra vez... e outra vez. - Está ficando tarde. É melhor você ir para seu quarto agora.

Isabella abriu os olhos surpresa, apesar de não ser possível enxergar nada além da escuridão. Então ele a estava mandando embora? Não poderia passar a noite ali? Os sentimentos maravilhosos que cresciam em seu coração foram reduzidos a pó. Imediatamente levantou-se e procurou o vestido. Quando não conseguiu achá-lo, praguejou baixinho. Ou seria um soluço?

- Isabella, querida...

O tratamento carinhoso só lhe provocou desdém. O toque de ternura não tinha a menor importância. Afinal qual o motivo de ser enxotada da cama como uma mulher à-toa, a quem se paga por um instante de prazer com algumas moedas de prata? Agarrada a um resto de dignidade, continuou procurando as roupas, as mãos tremendo incontrolavelmente. Edward segurou-lhe os pulsos e tentou abraçá-la. Porém ela se recusou a aceitar o contato e deu um passo para trás, tropeçando nos cães.

- Ai! - Sentindo-se à beira de uma explosão nervosa, Isabella já estava disposta a sair dos aposentos do marido enrolada num cobertor quando ele entregou-lhe as roupas. Em questão de segundos, vestiu-se e se preparou para ir embora.

- Isabella... suas sapatilhas.

Será que Cullen estava debochando dela? Como é que pudera imaginar que aquele homem arrogante lhe dedicava um pouco de afeição? Oh, Deus, só queria desaparecer e esquecer o que acontecera naquela cama casal.

- Boa noite, minha esposa. Durma bem.

Furiosa, ela teve vontade de bater a porta com força. Só não o fez porque a porta era pesada demais e um de Billys aguardava do lado de fora. O criado a acompanhou até o quarto sem dizer uma única palavra. De repente sua própria cama lhe pareceu enorme, vazia e solitária. Seria uma longa noite. Como poderia dormir bem?

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Alice a ajudava a vestir-se, Isabella procurava se convencer de que precisava agir de maneira mais sensata. Talvez estivesse perdendo mesmo a razão. Descobria-se ansiosa para pular na cama do Cavaleiro Vermelho e relutante na hora de deixá-lo. Passara sua vida inteira esquivando-se dos sentimentos e protegendo o coração. Por que agora se sentia impelida i a entregá-lo de bandeja ao marido?

Ainda sentia o perfume de Edward impregnado na sua pele, o corpo marcado pela noite de amor. Se resolvesse tomar um banho a esta hora da manhã, para livrar-se das lembranças, Alice acabaria desconfiando do motivo e recomeçaria com a mesma ladainha sobre o Cavaleiro Vermelho tê-la enfeitiçado.

Ela fitou a serva cheia de reservas, esperando o mo mento de ser acusada de participar, como cúmplice, de cerimônias de magia negra. Entretanto, para sua completa surpresa, Alice não estava lhe prestando a mínima atenção. Em vez de queixar-se sobre a vida em Masen, como era de seu costume, a criada mantinha-se ocupada trançando os cabelos da ama enquanto... cantarolava.

Com uma pontada de inveja, Isabella concluiu que alguma coisa especial devia ter acontecido. De repente sentiu-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Estava tão acostumada a defender o marido dos ataques da criada que agora se perguntava de quem iria defendê-lo?

- Descobri como Billy pode estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo.

- Verdade? - Alice indagou sem muito interesse, voltando a cantarolar uma melodia totalmente diferente da anterior.

- Sim. Ele não é sequer um homem só, mas dois. São gêmeos - ela anunciou, aguardando a reação da outra. Para sua decepção, a expressão do rosto da serva continuou inalterada.

- Sério? Então não é de se estranhar que ele faça trabalho dobrado. Ou talvez não façam nada, com a des culpa de serem dois. Um fica empurrando o serviço para o outro.

Isabella fitou-a atentamente, atônita com o sorriso es tampado no rosto de Alice e com as palavras despreocupadas. Esperara assombro, discussão, comentários sobre a magia negra que reinava em Masen. Só não estava preparada para que a criada aceitasse suas ex plicações com uma tranqüilidade quase indiferente.

- Muito bem, minha lady, terminei de trançar seus cabelos. Você está linda esta manhã. Vai precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Até parecia que quem estava enfeitiçada era Alice...

Determinada a não passar o dia inteiro alimentando pensamentos que envolvessem o marido, Isabella atirou- se ao trabalho, porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de desejá-lo.

Ansiava pelo toque daquelas mãos fortes, pelo som da voz baixa e sensual. Contudo não eram apenas os momentos de paixão carnal que a perturbavam. Também sentia falta da ternura, das cócegas, da segurança oferecida pelo seu abraço.

Talvez Edward a tivesse enfeitiçado e assim não mais possuía uma vontade própria. Não, não era verdade. Tinha vontade própria sim, estava apenas enfraquecida. Como voltar a ser o que era? A mulher independente e segura? Agora mais do que nunca estava certa de que os rumores envolvendo o Cavaleiro Vermelho não tinham o menor fundamento, principalmente depois de descobrir que Billy não passava de um mortal comum.

Embora Isabella duvidasse que Edward possuísse poderes especiais para encantá-la, não podia negar que sentia alguma coisa especial por ele, alguma coisa que a fazia se entregar sem qualquer hesitação ou pudor. Porém, à luz do dia, algumas certezas a magoavam de forma pro funda. Afinal não aprendera, tempos atrás, de que não vale a pena ansiar pela proximidade de alguém? Depois de todos esses anos, ainda era difícil lidar com a rejeição. Em particular agora, quando conhecera a mais deliciosa intimidade nos braços do Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Ela tentava se convencer de que nunca desejara ou precisara de quem quer que fosse. Por que então se sentia atraída pelo marido, uma figura estranha e misteriosa que fazia questão de se manter escondido nas sombras? O fato é que sentia-se impotente diante do próprio destino e isto a perturbava profundamente. A imagem de Edward não lhe saía da cabeça, impedindo-a de viver em paz, e de repente só queria tornar-se indiferente em relação ao marido, como sempre fora em se tratando de outros homens.

Abandonando as tarefas num impulso, Isabella foi até a cozinha. Quem sabe um pouco de companhia antes do almoço não a arrancaria daquele mau humor? Glenna recebeu-a com prazer.

- Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem da queimadura de Moira. Está cicatrizando que é uma beleza.

Isabella sorriu, porém as palavras da cozinheira deixaram-na inquieta. Fora somente alguns dias atrás que imaginara ser Edward portador de alguma queimadura que o desfigurasse, que o obrigasse a permanecer nas sombras? Agora tinha certeza de que este não era o caso. Não havia nada de errado com seu marido. Apenas não conseguia entender por que ele permanecia trancado dentro da escuridão.

Outra vez as velhas suspeitas, envolvendo o Cavalheiro Vermelho, a assaltaram. Ele afirmara que os rumores não tinham fundamento e chegara a rir das suas preocupações. Mas quem, em sã consciência, admitiria estar envolvido na prática de magia negra?

- É bom ter uma lady em Masen que conheça a arte de curar - a cozinheira falou agradecida.

- Concordo - emendou uma voz masculina. - Eu confio mais na minha lady do que na curandeira da aldeia, Isabella reconheceu o rapaz que a acompanhara tocando flauta na primeira vez que cantara para o barão Cullen. Thomas era o nome dele.

- Você está se referindo à viúva Nebbs? –Glenna indagou ao recém-chegado.

- Sim. Eu preferia cuidar de mim mesmo do que aceitar o conselho daquela mulher.

- A viúva Nebbs é muito sábia. Está velha agora e raramente se dedica à arte da cura, porém tem um grande conhecimento de ervas.

- Hum... Poções de amor e coisas parecidas - o rapaz desdenhou.

- Não é bom desrespeitar os mais velhos - Glenna aconselhou num tom maternal. Thomas não disse mais nada enquanto Isabella voltava para o salão, pensativa.

Viúva Nebbs. Já ouvira falar da curandeira da aldeia antes e. chegara a planejar visitá-la a fim de trocarem algumas receitas envolvendo o preparo de ervas. Como qualquer outra mulher com as suas habilidades, a viúva costumava ser vista pelos aldeões tanto como uma santa quanto uma bruxa, dependendo do resultado dos tratamentos prescritos, é claro. Ela sentia-se inclinada a concordar com Glenna. Pessoas como a viúva Nebbs costumavam saber mais do que deixavam transparecer, pois durante uma vida inteira acumulavam conhecimento talvez até utilizassem um pouco de magia.

Magia. Isabella irritou-se com os próprios pensamentos. Nunca acreditara em tamanha bobagem antes. Entretanto jamais desconfiara que pudesse ser enfeitiçada um dia, em especial por alguém como o Cavaleiro Vermelho. Será que a viúva Nebbs saberia como quebrar esse encantamento?

Alice entrou naquele exato momento, rindo de algum comentário feito por Jazz e embora se sentasse ao lado da ama, quase não lhe deu atenção. Ótimo, Isabella pensou aliviada. Sinal de que a serva estava se acostumando à vida em Masen.

- Você vai precisar de mim hoje à tarde, minha lady Porque senão, Jazz prometeu me levar para um passe pelos campos. - A criada corou até a raiz dos cabelos e de repente Isabella se deu conta de que ela parecia anos mais jovem... e mais bonita também.

- Não, não vou precisar de você. - As roupas que planejava costurar podiam ficar para outro dia. Que Alice aproveitasse a tarde fora.

- Você não quer vir conosco, minha lady? - a mulher perguntou de repente. - lhe faria bem sair um pouco respirar ar puro.

- Não, mas de qualquer maneira obrigada pelo convite.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, Alice e Jazz trocando olhares sugestivos e rindo a troco de nada.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer vir conosco

- a criada indagou preparando-se para sair.

Isabella sorriu e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, olhando-os com benevolência e compreensão.

- Então vamos, minha garota - Jazz falou orgulhoso. - Tem uma paisagem bonita lá fora que quero lhe mostrar.

Ela os observou afastarem-se a caminho da claridade enquanto tudo o que lhe restava eram os aposentos som brios de Masen. Ainda assim, sabia que se o Ca valeiro Vermelho a chamasse, seria capaz de se esquecer até da luz do Sol para passar o dia inteiro na cama, ao lado do marido. Será que chegaria o dia em que se agarraria a ele de tal forma que acabaria se tornando uma criatura da noite também, uma sombra como Edward Cullen?

Isabella estremeceu amedrontada. Havia desejado ser a esposa dele em todos os sentidos, mas agora reconhecia o perigo de uma intimidade total. O fato é que vivera melhor e mais tranquila antes, num mundo repleto de deveres e trabalhos a serem feitos e não assim... ator doada por desejos e... emoções que preferiria não sentir. Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo! Cedendo ao impulso, levantou-se, colocou uma capa pesada ao redor dos ombros e marchou para o estábulo. Estava na hora de fazer uma visita à viúva Nebbs.

Dois dos guardas do castelo insistiram em acompanhá-la até a aldeia; porém ao se aproximarem do chalé onde morava a velha senhora, pediu-os que a aguardas sem a distância. Apesar de tentar se convencer de que era natural uma visita à viúva, já que ambas viam-se sempre às voltas com o uso das ervas, não conseguiu evitar o nervosismo ao bater à porta.

Uma voz firme e grave mandou-a entrar. Quase não era possível enxergar por causa da penumbra espessa que se espalhava pela sala pequenina e por um instante Isabella achou que estivesse sozinha. Então seus olhos se ajustaram à ausência de iluminação e pôde enfim vislumbrar uma mulher pequenina que se entretinha mexendo um caldeirão sobre o fogo da lareira.

- Viúva Nebbs? Sou Isabella Cullen. Trouxe- lhe um pouco de queijo e pão - ela falou, colocando uma cesta sobre a mesa.

- Então você é a nova lady do castelo. Chegue mais perto para que eu possa vê-la melhor.

Talvez fosse apenas um reflexo da sensação estranha que a acompanhava O dia todo, ou talvez estivesse sob os efeitos dos rumores horrendos que acompanhavam o Cavaleiro Vermelho... mas o fato é que tremia por dentro ao se aproximar da velha senhora. Bem no fundo do co ração, preferia sumir dali.

A viúva Nebbs era bastante idosa e tinha os cabelos já inteiramente brancos. O rosto, marcado por rugas pro fundas, mantinha-se bronzeado e apesar da idade avançada ela não aparentava a menor fragilidade.

- Então você veio tomar o meu lugar?

- Não, de jeito nenhum! - Isabella respondeu de pressa.

- Pois já está na hora, criança. Estou cansada demais para continuar cuidando dessas criaturas ingratas. – A velha sorriu e fez um gesto para que Isabella se sentasse. Como não havia nem um banco à vista, ela sentou-se no chão de terra batida. Um aroma de alho, alfazema e açafrão enchiam o ar enfumaçado. Embora continuasse mexendo o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma concha, os olhos da viúva Nebbs a analisavam com interesse, como se fossem capazes de lhe enxergar a alma. Não se ouvia nada no chalé, exceto o crepitar das chamas.

- O que a aflige, minha filha?

- A mim? - Pega de surpresa, Isabella não sabia como reagir. - Nada me aflige. Estou bem.

A viúva riu baixinho.

- Ninguém me procura por nada. O que você quer, criança? Está doente?

Estou enfeitiçada, ela teve vontade de dizer. Mas faltou-lhe coragem.

- Ah, entendo. - A velha continuou mexendo no caldeirão alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar. – Como uma curandeira que é, você deve saber que há males para os quais não existem curas.

- Sim, eu sei. - O fogo a estava deixando sonolenta e como quase nada dormira na noite anterior, começava a sentir dificuldade para prestar atenção no que a viúva Nebbs dizia.

- E, claro, em alguns casos a cura é pior do que a doença. Isso sempre acontece nos assuntos do coração...

Isabella inspirou fundo, tentando permanecer alerta. Sobre o que será que a velha senhora estava falando? Alguma coisa sobre dores no fígado?

- Se ao menos você não lutasse assim contra os sentimentos, criança. Mas posso ver que você é teimosa. São tantas as pessoas que gostariam de possuir um amor tão grande. Elas vêm a mim, implorando encantamentos e poções capazes de conjurar uma imitação pálida daquilo que você tem. Tem certeza de que não quer mesmo este amor?

Querer? Querer o quê? Confusa e entorpecida pelo sono, ela acenou que sim.

- Menina tola. Vou lhe dar o que você quer, porém não posso lhe garantir que dará certo. Existem coisas neste mundo, criança, que simplesmente têm que ser, quer nós, simples mortais, queiramos ou não. Mas cuidado, tentar mudar o curso dos acontecimentos pode ser ainda pior.

Isabella bocejou e ergueu os olhos. Surpresa, descobriu que a viúva Nebbs havia desaparecido. Segundos depois, a velha estava de volta, trazendo um pacotinho nas mãos.

- Misture este pó num pouco de cerveja ou vinho e beba tudo. Talvez possa ajudá-la. Venha me visitar quan do quiser, minha lady. Gostei muito da nossa conversa.

Ela guardou o pacotinho de ervas no cesto e despe diu-se, sentindo-se estranhamente desorientada. Na ver dade não conseguia se lembrar de quase nada que havia sido dito no chalé porque o fogo estivera tão gostoso e seu cansaço tão grande.

Só depois de estar de volta ao castelo, ao colocar o cesto na cozinha, foi que se lembrou do pacote.

- O que é isto, minha lady? - Glenna perguntou, segurando o embrulho.

- Oh, foi a viúva Nebbs quem me deu.

- É uma das poções que ela costuma preparar. É para você, minha lady?

- Sim. - Por que será que resolvera trazer o paco tinho para casa? Não conseguia se lembrar. Glenna re tomou o trabalho de preparar o jantar enquanto ela per maneceu imóvel, sentindo os olhos de Billy fixos às suas costas. Algo lhe dizia que as ervas estavam relacionadas a Edward, embora não fizesse muito sentido.

Decidira procurar a viúva Nebbs com o único objetivo de discutir tratamentos, mas a visita acabara sendo tão estranha. Será que adormecera no meio da conversa?

Recordava-se de que queria livrar-se dos laços que a pren diam ao marido, contudo não chegara a mencionar isto para a viúva... Ou será que sim? Horrorizada, percebeu que as ervas talvez tivessem o poder de quebrar o encantamento lançado pelo Cavaleiro Vermelho.

Imediatamente Isabella largou o embrulho, como se o pacote a tivesse queimado.

Bobagem. Era uma mulher inteligente, esclarecida, portanto incapaz de acreditar em poções de amor e coisas afins. Edward não era nenhum feiticeiro, Billy não passava de uma criatura inofensiva e a curandeira da aldeia uma senhora idosa que não tinha como fazer desaparecerem os laços que a ligavam ao marido. Ainda que ela própria quisesse matar os sentimentos que nutria por Edward.

Ou será que não?

Sem saber o que pensar, Isabella encostou-se na parede de pedras, lutando para colocar um pouco de ordem no caos interior. Claro que ficara magoada com a maneira que Cullen a tratara na noite anterior, quando a convidara a retirar-se do quarto. Também precisava admitir que a afeição que sentia pelo marido parecia deixá-la... indefesa, uma sensação de que não gostava nem um pouco. Mas e quanto às outras sensações que ele a fazia experimentar?

Enrubescendo até a raiz dos cabelos, Isabella pensou nas coisas que Edward havia feito com seu corpo... o prazer intenso a cada vez que se entregavam ao amor. Como esquecer o calor dos braços fortes que a protegiam e aninhavam? A voz profunda e agradável? O humor fino e inteligente que temperava suas conversas? Será que real mente desejava abrir mão de tudo isso e voltar àquela vidinha calma e vazia de antes?

O fato é que Edward despertara seus sentimentos mais profundos e pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se viva de verdade. Não iria arriscar tudo isso aceitando uma poção de ervas preparada por uma velha curandeira.

- Minha lady! - Isabella foi arrancada dos pensamentos pela aparição repentina de um dos Billys. - Jacob enviou alguns trabalhadores para nos ajudar nos reparos do castelo e eu gostaria de saber onde devo alojá-los.

- Oh, sim. Tenho certeza de que daremos um jeito para alojá-los. - Com a atenção focalizada em Billy, Isabella começou a caminhar na direção do salão prin cipal e sequer percebeu quando o pacotinho de ervas caiu no chão. Glenna apressou-se a apanhá-lo, dizendo à ajudante:

- Isto é para minha lady. Misture ao que lhe será servido no jantar.

Ela mal podia se conter na pressa de chegar aos apo sentos do marido. Embora tentasse se convencer de que não gostaria de se atrasar por uma questão de educação, sabia que o pulso acelerado devia-se a motivos bastante diferentes. Será que Edward a receberia com prazer? Será que a possuiria sobre o tapete diante da lareira ou a levaria para a cama onde fariam amor loucamente e de onde seria dispensada assim que ele se cansasse dela? Ao entrar no quarto do marido, alimentava dúvidas a respeito de tudo.

- Minha lady.

- Edward - ela respondeu ofegante. Ansiosa, levou o cálice aos lábios, a garganta seca de antecipação. O vinho estava um tanto quente e doce esta noite, mas não tinha importância, precisava aplacar a agitação que consumia.

- Foi um dia longo sem você, esposa.

Isabella corou, o corpo respondendo à voz baixa e profunda de Cullen. Era como uma carícia que lhe penetrava pela pele e lhe aquecia a alma. Porém estava disposta a não sucumbir ao encanto esta noite sem re sistir ao menos um pouquinho.

- Foi uma longa noite sem você, meu marido.

Ao ouvi-lo rir, ela levou o cálice aos lábios e tomou o resto do vinho, procurando acalmar-se.

- O gosto da cerveja está estranho hoje, você não acha?

- É mesmo? Não percebo nada quando estou na sua companhia.

Isabella sorriu, entregando-se ao fascínio que o marido exercia sobre seus sentidos. A bebida a tinha acalmado, assim como o evidente bom humor de Edward. Apesar de ter andado chateada, já se esquecera de tudo e só con seguia pensar na noite ardente que teriam pela frente. Será que ele arrancaria suas roupas ou a possuiria ves tida mesmo, dominado pela urgência do desejo?

Ansiosa para tocá-lo, inclinou-se para frente, porém uma sensação estranha obrigou-a a permanecer no mes mo lugar. Com muito esforço, tentou sentar-se ereta, embora tremesse da cabeça aos pés.

- Isabella? - A voz de Edward parecia vir de muito longe e quando ela se moveu de novo foi como se suas entranhas estivessem em fogo.

Em questão de segundos Cullen estava ao seu lado, entretanto o toque daquelas mãos fortes davam a impressão de lhe queimar a pele enquanto a escuridão dos aposentos enormes a engolfava.

- Não faça isso - ela pediu ofegante, esforçando-se para afastá-lo com gestos frenéticos e desajeitados.

- Billy! - Atendendo imediatamente ao chamado do barão, o servo entrou no quarto e ergueu-a do chão. En quanto era carregada para o próprio quarto, Isabella ou via a voz do marido praguejando baixo.

Então já estava deitada na cama e Alice colocava um pano úmido em sua testa para aliviar a quentura. Mas não havia nada no mundo capaz de suavizar as sensações terríveis que pareciam destroçá-la por dentro. Fechando os olhos, Isabella perdeu-se num labirinto escuro e des tituído de qualquer pensamento coerente.

- E então? - Edward mal conseguia conter a impaciência. Parecia que o criado estivera ausente durante horas, deixando-o louco de preocupação.

- Ela não está nada bem, meu lorde, porém tudo indica que se trata de um mal passageiro.

- Claro que será passageiro! Não me faça perder a calma com, explicações dignas de uma criança. O que provocou essa indisposição?

- Glenna, a cozinheira, diz que sua esposa bebeu uma poção preparada pela curandeira da aldeia. A cozinheira insiste que se trata de uma espécie de purgante que foi misturado ao vinho. Também não sabe dizer ao certo se sua esposa pretendia ou não tomar a infusão de ervas. Talvez tudo tenha sido um acidente.

- Um purgante? - Confuso, Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama. Por que Isabella iria procurar uma curandeira? Será que andara doente? Mas ontem mesmo ela lhe parecera perfeita. Ainda se lembrava do ardor como reagira às suas carícias...

Quem sabe era somente uma indisposição feminina... De repente um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu. Muitas mulheres costumam tomar um tipo especial de pur gante quando querem se livrar de uma gravidez inde sejada.

- Não! - Cullen gritou, levantando-se num impulso. - Isabella não faria isso!

- Ela poderia estar grávida - Billy falou, como se fosse capaz de ler a mente do barão.

- É possível. Mas minha mulher ainda não poderia sabê-lo. É cedo demais. - Oh, Deus, fora apenas alguns dias atrás que lhe tirara a virgindade.

- Sua esposa poderia ter medo de que um filho seu fosse a reencarnação do demônio...

- Não! - A voz angustiada de Edward ecoou pelo quarto silencioso. Não era verdade, não podia ser verdade. Isabella não temia o Cavaleiro Vermelho e nem acreditava nas histórias absurdas que se contavam. Por que então iria pedir uma poção a uma curandeira qualquer para se livrar da criança?

- Não! - Edward esmurrou a parede do quarto com força e não reparou que o criado saíra e nem que de suas mãos escorria sangue.

- Vamos, vamos, minha lady - Alice falou baixinho. - Você vai ficar boa agora. Já esvaziou todo o estômago, pobrezinha. Vamos, beba isso aqui. Vai fazer a dor passar e você poderá descansar.

Isabella sentiu um líquido amargo sendo colocado na sua boca e gemeu.

- Quietinha, minha lady. Foi a infusão de ervas que lhe provocou todo este mal estar. Como é que você foi confiar numa aldeã velha e ignorante? As curandeiras são loucas, ou pelo menos a maioria delas é. Agora des canse um pouco, vou ficar ao seu lado.

Isabella fechou os olhos, sentindo os membros pesados. Porém a cabeça latejava e o estômago ardia, dificultando a chegada do sono. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer, sonhos estranhos e vívidos a atormentaram, sempre girando em tomo do Cavaleiro Vermelho. Angus tiada, acabou acordando para logo em seguida voltar a dormir.

De repente a atmosfera do quarto mudou. Era como se o ar estivesse carregado de eletricidade, como acontece antes de uma violenta tempestade. Isabella sentiu a pre sença de alguém ao seu lado, e não era Alice.

- Aqui, minha criança - a viúva Nebbs dizia em seu sonho, o rosto enrugado, os olhos penetrantes, as mãos morenas segurando um pequeno pacote. - Você precisa apenas misturar um pouco deste pó no vinho de seu ma rido e ficará livre dele para sempre.

- O que você está dizendo? - ela perguntou confusa. Será que adormecera junto à lareira? - Não estou en entendendo nada.

- Está entendendo sim - a viúva confirmou sem hesitar. - Isto aqui é para seu marido, para o barão Cullen. Faça-o beber e ele perderá o poder de enfeitiçá-la.

Isabella se encolheu, horrorizada. Será que a mulher estava lhe dizendo para envenenar Edward?

- Assim você ficaria livre, minha criança. - Livre para voltar ao seu lar, à sua vida antiga. Livre para administrar seu próprio castelo sem interferências... ou distrações.

- Sim, mas...

- Então você precisa colocar apenas um pouco dessas ervas na cerveja de seu marido.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, os pensamentos voltados para o conforto e o prazer que en contrara naqueles braços fortes. Não importava quem ou o que Edward era. Jamais teria coragem de matá-lo.

- Não posso fazer isso - murmurou desesperada.

- Menina tola. Não será preciso matá-lo. Apenas usa rá as ervas para se ver livre dele para sempre. Afinal não é isto o que você quer? Você tem que decidir agora - a viúva Nebbs insistiu, acuando-a. - Não é isto o que você quer?

- Não! - Isabella gritou com todas as suas forças e sentou-se na cama. - Eu quero Edward!

- Estou aqui. - A voz calma e profunda afastou o pesadelo. Então ele a abraçou, fazendo-a sentir-se segura, protegida... e querida.

Logo antes do amanhecer Isabella acordou. Inspirando fundo, ela sentiu-se repentinamente bem. Devagar, abriu os olhos e reconheceu o próprio quarto. Um braço forte rodeava-lhe a cintura.

- Edward? - chamou baixinho, o rosto encostado ao peito largo do marido. As lembranças começaram a voltar, depois das horas seguidas de total confusão. Lembrava-se da visita à viúva Nebbs, da volta a Masen, de haver jantado com Edward... e dos pesadelos horríveis.

A viúva tinha-lhe dado uma mistura de ervas, mas podia jurar que jogara o pacote fora. Por nada deste mun do, por mais difícil e estranho que pudesse parecer, ja mais teria coragem de abrir mão de Edward.

Hesitante, deslizou os dedos pelo peito másculo, que rendo ter certeza de que aquele marido misterioso con tinuava inteiro e respirando, apesar de sua tentativa de exorcizá-lo.

- Isabella? Você está se sentindo bem agora?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, comovida demais para confiar na própria voz. Como pudera ter sido tão idiota? Como fora capaz de desejar romper o encantamento que os li gava um ao outro? Ah, como desejava não ter sequer ouvido falar da viúva Nebbs.

- Por quê? - Edward perguntou num tom rouco e emo cionado.

Será que ele sabia da história toda? Sentia-se en vergonhada de ter procurado a curandeira e embara çada pela própria fraqueza e estupidez. Nunca deveria ter trazido o embrulho para casa porque de algum modo as ervas haviam ido parar em seu estômago, pondo-lhe em risco a saúde, a paz de espírito e a trégua com o marido.

- Para que servia a poção? - Estava claro que Edward seria persistente na sua busca de explicações. Embora soubesse que precisaria dizer alguma coisa que justificasse sua atitude, Isabella não suportaria contar a ver dade. - Era um purgante para livrá-la de nosso Filho?

- Edward! - ela exclamou horrorizada. - Eu jamais, faria uma coisa dessas! - O fato é que a idéia de um filho não lhe passara pela cabeça, apesar de ser uma conseqüência natural depois de haverem estado juntos...

Um bebê... Como seria o filho do Cavaleiro Vermelho? O pensamento trazia embutida uma série de novas preocupações, mas Isabella simplesmente as ignorou. Havia feito uma escolha e era tarde demais para voltar atrás, à vida antiga, a vida sem Edward Cullen.

- Você está dizendo que eu estou grávida?

- Não. Ainda é muito cedo para saber, a menos que sua menstruação esteja atrasada.

Isabella corou e baixou, a cabeça.

- Mas eu poderia estar grávida, não é? Embora seja possível que esse meu mal estar tenha... matado o bebê. Oh, Edward, eu não queria tomar nada, juro! Foi tudo tão estranho, como num sonho... Fui visitar a viúva Nebbs para conversar sobre medicamentos e quanto voltei Glen na encontrou um pacote de ervas dentro da cesta. Eu o joguei no chão e saí com Billy para resolver um assunto. Glenna deve ter presumido... Oh, Deus, não vou suportar se fiz mal ao bebê...

- Ainda é muito cedo para saber. - Edward abraçou-a com força, parecendo aliviado.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, jurando a si mesma que o ma rido jamais saberia que aquela poção tinha como objetivo arrancá-lo da sua vida.

- Você quer... filhos?

- Sim, claro - ela respondeu aconchegando-se de en contro ao corpo forte.

- Então iremos começar a fazê-los assim que você se sentir melhor. Vou amá-la vezes e vezes sem conta, es posa, até que minha semente esteja firmemente plantada nas suas entranhas.

A promessa apaixonada a fez estremecer da cabeça aos pés, confirmando o quanto aquele homem a fascinava. Era um fascínio tão real que superava qualquer feitiço ou encantamento.

- Você não vai aceitar mais nada da curandeira da aldeia. São mulheres tolas ou ainda pior.

- Não se preocupe, estou curada.


End file.
